Star Wars Rebels an AU Story
by Kage69
Summary: This is an AU story of Star Wars Rebels where the biggest AU element is Ezra. In this story Ezra is from a force tradition known as Zeison Sha, they are masters of telekenisis. Also, his family is not originally from Lothal, rather Yanibar the home of the Zeison Sha. EzraXSabine, Kanan/Hera
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an AU story of Star Wars Rebels. There are some major changes the biggest is in Ezra Bridger. Unlike the official cartoon, The Ezra in my story knows a lot more of the force. He's not Sith or Jedi trained, rather he's of a completely different Force Tradition all together known as Zeison Sha.**

 **In this story, when you see conversation in brackets [like this], it will be between Sabine and Ezra conversing in Mando'a. It'll take to much research and work to write whole conversations over a few choice words or phrases in Mando'a.**

 **Special thanks to Cinlat for Beta reading and helping in make somethings more smooth in the writing**

 **The first 3 chapters will cover Spark of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lothal**

A young man of 15 with short blue hair and piercing eyes to match, leaned on the guardrail of his old abandoned tower home. Ezra Bridger is no ordinary boy. He is a prodigy, the son of two members of the Zeison Sha, both strong in the Force. Neither Jedi nor Sith, the Zeison Sha follow their own path, being masters of telekinesis well beyond the scope of the most talented Jedi Masters and wielding the unique discblade as their weapon of choice.

A large shadow passed over Ezra as he tinkered with the inner mechanisms of the four pronged ring nestled at the center of the discblade. Something was throwing the trajectory off when he practiced, causing the disc to miss one out of every three targets at a distance more than seventy-five meters. Ezra knew it wasn't his control of the Force, which meant it had to be something inside the weapon itself.

Looking up as the shadow from above grew longer, Ezra saw the Star Destroyer. Sensing trouble, the boy narrowed his eyes and hurried to his room to gather his worn backpack and hoverboard before racing into town.

 **Capital City**

Two Imperial Officers and four Stormtroopers were surrounding a Droogan merchant. One of the officers pointed at him, "Your identification now!"

The alien put his hands out to his side in surrender. "I'm just trying to sell a few jogans here," he explained.

"All trade must be regulated by the Empire," the other Officer said in a haughty voice..

The alien lowered his head, a little of his meekness melting away. "I remember what it was like before your ships showed up. Before you Imperials ruined Lothal, like the rest of the Galaxy." His rebellious words starting to draw the attention of the small crowd already gathered in the market. A few moved closer, while others faded into the shadows to avoid the inevitable fallout.

With a triumphant smirk, the officer activated his comlink, keeping his eyes on the alien as he spoke. "This is LRC-01, I'm bringing in a citizen under the charge of treason."

"Copy that LRC-01, dispatch to cell block AA-33," came the garbled response.

The first officer picked up the barrel of jogans while two troopers grabbed the alien by his arms. "Take him away." Ordered the superior officer, clipping the comlink back on his belt.

"You can't do this." argued the alien, pulling still more people from the crowd.

The officer with the jogans grabbed one and bit into it. "Who's going to stop us? You? You?" He asked, pointing into the crowd. The people slowly began to melt away, not willing to be caught up in the show as well.

Silently, Ezra maneuvered himself closer to the officer."Hey there mister spare a jogan?" He asked, head down and hands up.

"Move along Lothrat," the gruff officer ordered Ezra.

"Sorry, sorry… not looking for trouble," Ezra said, spinning in a circle and swiping the officer's comlink off his belt before retreating out of sight.

"But it sure has a way of finding me..." he muttered to himself flipping the comlink in the air and catching it once he was out of sight of the Imperials.

Moments later, an alert came over the main Imperial frequency. "All Officers to the main square, this is a Code Red Emergency."

The superior officer looked at the alien with blatant disdain. "It's your lucky day Lothal scum. You four come with us." Disappointment was evident in the second officer's expression as he threw down the barrel and followed after his peers towards the square.

"Stay on alert, repeat this is a Code Red," Ezra called into his stolen comlink as he knelt down to aid the Droogan and collect his scattered merchandise.

"Thank you," the alien said, handing Ezra a jogan.

Ezra tipped his head in acknowledgment, arms full of jogans. "No, thank you," he responded, taking a step back from the vendor.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" The Droogan asked, his eye stalks quivering in disbelief.

"Hey a kid's gotta eat." Ezra flashed an innocent smile accompanied by a salute before running off. He scaled the scaffolding and bounded smoothly onto the roof, disappearing from sight.

The Droogan looked on, still in a state of confusion, as the boy effortlessly clambered up the building. "Who is that kid?" He questioned to no one in particular.

Ezra hunched down as he crept to the end of the roof. "Copy that, we have reached the location and are standing by,"a storm trooper reported over the comlink the boy had pilfered. Ezra dropped lower, peeking over the edge of the roof and stifling a giggle.

"What's the emergency?" An officer asked.

The man being addressed tilted his head to the side, "Emergency?"

"You called in a Code Red." Explained the first in a tone bordering on annoyance.

"I… I'm not sure what you mean. My orders are to get these crates to the Imperial Portal." The man in question stuttered, completely at a loss over the accusations.

Both men blinked at one another while Ezra enjoyed the show from above. Eventually, the first officer waved his hands in frustration. "Well, get them loaded then."

"Almost feel bad for them," Ezra laughed softly. "almost." Being a Zeison Sha afforded the boy with an understanding of the world around him that non-Force users simple couldn't grasp. Something tickled at the back of his mind, the Force was calling to him.

He then stood up and looked down an alley to see a man in a yellowish top with a pauldron strapped to his right shoulder, standing at the end of the alley alone. Ezra watched him suspiciously, ducking for cover when he sensed the stranger was about to turn around.

The man, Kanan Jarrus turned and looked in the area that Ezra was hidden with squinted eyes, then began walking in the boy's direction. He stopped just below Ezra and tapped his left leg twice. A Lasat resting in the doorway to his right opened his eyes and went down the alley the way Kanan had just come, just a few feet. Kanan stopped near what seemed to be a young woman wearing brightly colored, Mandalorian armor. He tapped his leg twice, and she followed suit.

"Interesting," Ezra commented, watching the interaction in the alleyway.

The Mando walked past a speeder, casually tossing a sticky grenade to it, before walking down the alley at a leisurely pace. An Imperial trooper turned and looked at her with confusion, but as he reached out about to say something, the speeder exploded.

Ezra covered himself with an arm and looked on in shock, as the scene beneath him erupted into chaos.

"Get those crates out of here," ordered one of the Officers. "Keep them secured at all costs." At that three troopers jumped on the speeders and took off.

"All costs, huh? I like the sound of that," Ezra said, spinning away from his lookout.

As the three troopers raced out of the alley, a land speeder piloted by Kanan, backed up, effectively blocking their path. "How's it going?" He asked before leaping out and kicking the first trooper. Kanan shot one of the remaining troopers, before ducking into cover to return fire with the last.

Ezra was watching from the roof, smiling when the Lasat came running at the three Stormtroopers who tried to engage. He grabbed the first trooper and, using him as a weapon, slammed him into another Stormtrooper. The process was repeated until the armored men were either unconscious or groaning at his feet. The Lasat then stood tall with a big smile dusting his hands.

Ezra, always the opportunist, leaped down to land on one of the speeders, earning a startled yelp from Kanan. "Thanks for doing the heavy lifting," the boy said with a smile and saluted before racing off with the speeder and its cargo.

The Lasat took a swing at Ezra as he made his escape, but the young Force user easily ducked the Lasat's punch while grinning and waving bye to Kanan and the Lasat, Zeb.

"Ugghh… Now what?" Zeb asked.

"After that kid!" Kanan ordered irritably, waving his arms in the direction of their lost bounty.

Ezra rounded a corner, dodging blaster fire from the three Stormtroopers behind him. Finally, the boy slammed the speeder in reverse, running the unsuspecting troopers over. Meanwhile, Kanan and Zeb were in pursuit with two more speeders.

The Mando was on a rooftop with her elctro-binoculars, watching Ezra race down the alley. Choosing her moment, she jumped, landing on the cargo and nearly sliding off the side. The girl just managed to get a hold, pulling herself up.

"Pretty gutsy move kid," she complimented with a hidden smile behind her helmet. Ezra spun around in his surprise. She pulled a blaster and pointed it at him. "If the big guy catches you, he'll end you," she said before shooting the grapple hook at one of the two cargo sleds Ezra was hauling. "Good luck," she called out, pointing her pistol upwards in salute. Ezra smiled in appreciation of the Mando girl as she detached her bounty as he sped away.

Sixteen year old Sabine Wren glided to a stop down a side alley as Zeb and Kanan raced passed after Ezra. As the boy rounded another corner, his smug smile turned to that of surprise and dread at the sight of a squad of Stormtroopers ahead, aiming their E-11 Blaster rifles down the alley.

Ezra increased his speed, while Kanan grabbed his blaster pistol, taking out his marks effortlessly. Ezra looked over his shoulder, frustrated by his inability to lose his pursuers in the maze of alleyways. "Who are these guys?" He asked.

Turning back to the road, Ezra was faced by the imminent arrival of a heavily occupied street and wall. He gasped jerking the steering column to the left, as effortlessly as a professional racer rounding a track wall.

Kanan balked, casting a sidelong glance at Zeb.. "Who is that kid?" There was no time for an answer as two biker troopers came behind Kanan and Zeb. They opened fire immediately, with Kanan firing his pistol behind him at the Imperials.

One of the Imperial blasts hit the grav sleds, throwing the cargo off balance, and making Ezra lose control. There was just enough time to mutter a curse before his speeder hit the median, causing him to rocket upwards. Ezra quickly recovered, coming back down, but in the oncoming traffic lane.

Meanwhile, Zeb pulled out his energy staff, slamming into reverse to take out one of the speeders behind them.

Kanan, on the other hand, took a different approach. Coming beside the other trooper, he put his hands out in surrender. "Alright, you caught me. I give up," he said with a sly grin.

"What the-" the last trooper began, tipping his helmet to one side in confusion.

"Just kidding," Kanan laughed, as he tossed a grenade into the hands of the trooper. The speeder blew up just as Zeb zipped safely past, freeing the duo up to chase after Ezra again.

Kanan caught up to to the boy, albeit, in opposite lanes and separated by the median. Seeing this, Ezra leaned forward as he spurred his speeder faster. Kanan's heavier cargo load meant he was no match for Ezra's speed.

Kanan had a plan, and motioned to the Lasat to drop back. Zeb rolled his eyes and gave a thumbs up. So, Kanan released the grav sleds, leaving Zeb to pick up the extra cargo, and sped after Ezra.

"If Kanan catches that kid, I'm going to end him," Zeb growled, raising his fist as he watched the two race off.

Now that he was lighter, Kanan was speeding faster, able to jump the median in front of Ezra. When he landed, he sent sparks flying in the boy's face, causing him to slow as he tried to fan them away with one hand. Kanan spun the speeder sideways, trying to block Ezra's path.

Ezra seeing this had no choice but to turn into a power slide, stopping inches from hitting the stranger.

Ezra slammed his fists down on the speeder and turned to face Kanan. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Kanan put a thumb to his chest, "I'm the guy who was stealing that crate."

"Hey look, I stole this stuff," Ezra argued, pointing behind him at the boxes he was so clueless about. "Whatever this stuff is; fair and square." The boy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Kanan, satisfied by his own wit.

"And you made it pretty far, but I have plans for that crate. So, today's not your day," Kanan retorted.

Ezra looked up and grinned when he saw an incoming Tie Fighter. "The day's not over." He grinned, using Kanan's distraction to his benefit as he took off again.

Kanan rolled his eyes. "Oh wonderful."Today really wasn't his day. Abandoning the speeder, Kanan took off on foot when the Tie opened fire. He dove, narrowly avoiding being blown up with the speeder. He snarled as he got to his feet, watching Ezra take off, waving. "Have a good one." Ezra called back. Kanan just smirked and shook his head.

The man grabbed his comlink. "This is Spectre 1, I need a lift."

Almost scot-free, Ezra saw the Tie behind him. "Whatever's in these crates must be worth it," he said as he began evading fire from the Tie. "Better be worth it," he continued after evading the first volley from the Tie.

However, Ezra wasn't so lucky on the second volley, which hit the back of the speeder, causing him to fly over the handles. Ezra did a tuck and roll, coming to his feet and looking over at his burning speeder. The Tie was coming around to make another pass at him. Ezra covered his face with his arms as several red blasts from behind him blew up the Tie. When he looked behind him, he saw a modified freighter hovering with its ramp lowered and Kanan standing on it.

"You want a ride?" Kanan asked with a smile.

Ezra was considering it, until he saw four more Ties headed right for them. "Kid, you got a better option?" Kanan asked, waving his hand to hurry Ezra on.

The boy ran for the crate, activating it's grav sled. "Leave the crate, you'll never make it," Kanan cried out.

 _That's what you think old man,_ Ezra thought to himself as he ran with the crate towards the freighter, leaping up to land with the crate on the ramp. His foot slipped, leaving Ezra to dangle below.

"Whoa," Kanan gasped, frozen in shock.

Ezra pulled himself up, finally spurring Kanan into action. The man helped drag the crate inside and smashed his palm against the button to raise the ramp. The ship then began to ascend towards the stars with the Ties in pursuit.

When Ezra got to his feet, he saw the Lasat and the Mando girl standing with their arms crossed. Zeb then opened the crate, and Ezra's eyes went wide as he saw the contents. E-11 Rifles.

Ezra ran to the crate, picking one up. "Whoa, do you have any idea how much these are worth on the black market?"

"I do actually," Kanan replied

Zeb leaned over the crate and growled. "Don't get any ideas."

"They're mine," Ezra retorted to the big Lasat, doing his best to match Zeb's superior size.

Zeb snatched the weapon from Ezra and tossed it up and down in his hand. "Only because you got in our way."

Ezra wasn't going to be intimidated by a yot brained fool, he surged forward, putting himself in Zeb's face. "To bad, I got to them first."

At that, Kanan got in between the two to separate them. "It's not who's first, it's who's last," Kanan said calmly.

Ezra looked to the floor with a snarl and Kanan slapped Zeb on the shoulder. "Keep an eye on our friend here." With one more glance at their _visitor_ , the man climbed up the ladder to exit the cargo hold, vanishing into the cockpit.

The pilot, a lovely green skinned Twi'lek named Hera tilted her head back. "You said this was a routine Op. What happened down there?" She asked.

Their Astromech Chopper, made all sorts of sounds aimed at Kanan who just threw his arms up in the air. "Oh Chopper please, it's been a difficult morning." Kanan said exasperated.

"He's got a point love, we have four Tie Fighters closing in." Hera stated.

Kanan leaned in to Hera. "Hera, how about a little less attitude and more altitude." Kanan said with frustration plainly heard in his voice.

Kanan went flying into a seat as the ship made a sharp turn. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you did that on purpose." Kanan commented of which Hera just shrugged and smirked.

"If you knew better, we wouldn't be in this situation." Hera said pointing at him. "Seriously Kanan, what happened?" She asked.

Kanan turned his head to the cargo hold view screen showing a boy sitting on a crate, Sabine to his front and right, and Zeb to his left who looked like he was about to rip his limbs off like an angry Wookie.

"Look, I was just doing the same thing you were." Ezra tried explaining to The Mando and Lasat. "Stealing to survive."

"You have no idea what we were doing, you don't know us." Zeb growled at him.

"And I don't want too." Ezra said hopping off the crate. "I just want off this burner."

Zeb got into Ezra's face. "Please, nothing would please me more then to be tossing you out… while in flight." Zeb said in a low and menacing voice.

Hera turned back and smiled in disbelief. "A kid tripped you up? Must be some kid. Spill it." She asked in disbelief.

"Aren't you a little busy at the moment?" Kanan asked not wanting to answer.

Hera curled her lips as she looked at Kanan with a sideways glance. "Spill."

A blast from one of the Tie's hit the Ghost, but it's shields prevented any damage, but knocked Ezra on his stomach, and Zeb right on top of him.

Ezra gasped and pounded the ground with his fist. "Get off… can't breathe..." He wheezed.

Zeb turned and looked at him. "Not that heavy in this gravity." He said before getting off.

"Not the weight..." Ezra said pushing himself to his knees. "The smell..." He said waving an arm in front of him.

Sabine chuckled softly at Ezra's comment, liking the boy even more.

Zeb contorted his face. "You don't like the air quality in here, eh? Fine, I'll give you your own room!" He growled grabbing Ezra by his leg.

"Hey, stop." Ezra cried out in surprise. "Let go."

Zeb threw him into the hold's supply closet, then turned to leave with a scowl on his face.

"The kid sounds impressive." Hera commented.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Kanan asked praying she's not.

Hera just had a grin on her face. "He held onto a crate of blasters with a pack of Troopers on his tail." She said as she was flipping some of the overhead switches.

"Because I was there to save him." Kanan contested.

"He's a street rat, wild, and reckless, and dangerous, and..." He started ranting then looked over his shoulder to the monitor. "Gone?"

"Zeb, Sabine… where's the kid?" Kanan asked over the inter-ship com.

"Calm down chief, he's in.." Zeb started to say as he opened the storage locker to find it empty. Seeing it empty, Zeb scratched his head. "Here." He said quietly.

Sabine walked over with her hands on her hips and shook her head. She then looked up and saw the duct grate was open. "Zeb, where is he?" Kanan asked again over the com.

"Well, he is still in the ship..." Zeb replied. Ezra just smiled as he made his way through the duct work. The Zeison Sha are among other things, survivalists, and as Ezra has been on his own for over a year after the Empire took his parents captive, he's developed certain… skills.

Sabine could hear his movements in the ducts and turned to look towards the bridge. "Oh, he's _in_ the ship alright..." She said making sure to emphasize the word _in._

"Very… creative. Sounds like someone I used to know." Hera said making a verbal jab pointed at Kanan.

Kanan just sighed heavily.

With another hit, Ezra fell through the duct and into the gunner chamber. He reached up and pulled himself into the chair and looked down shaking his head. "I'm… I'm in SPACE..." He exclaimed with wide eyes as two Ties came around firing on the ship. He leaned back hard with fear on his face. Ezra steeled himself and looked down powering up the cannons.

Once they were powered, he took a deep breath and let it slowly. "I can do this..." He said softly to himself. Watching the Ties carefully to watch their patterns.

"Shields are holding for now, but you have got to buy me some time to calculate the jump to light speed." Hera called out.

Kanan who made his way to one set of cannons. "Making time now..." He said as he opened fire.

"Whoa..." Ezra exclaimed seeing the shots take down one of the Ties. Ezra watched his targeting screen firing off several cannon volleys destroying the last two Ties. Ezra leaned back and smiled with a sense of satifaction.

"Nice shooting Sabine." Kanan called over the comm.

"Thanks, but it wasn't me… it was the kid." She replied causing Ezra's eyes to go wide as he realized she was standing right behind him. Ezra slowly swiveled to see behind him to see the brightly colored Mandalorian behind him. She was in the process of removing her helmet.

After removing her helmet, Sabine shook her indigo and orange hair and looked at him with a slight smile. "Nice shooting kid."

Ezra looked at her and smiled. Recalling his Mando'a he learned earlier, he looked at her with a smirk. "Vor entye, mesh'la." (thank you, beautiful) He replied.

Sabine's eyes went wide hearing him speak her native Mando'a then blushed slightly as the initial shock wore off and realized that he called her beautiful.

She shook her head and motioned for him. "Come on mir'sheb." (smartass) Sabine said with a chuckle.

Ezra sighed and got up grabbing his backpack. Sabine put her hand on his shoulder. "Entering hyperspace." Hera called out.

 **A/N: Please rate and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Star Wars Rebels**

 **A special thanks to my Beta reader Cinlat**

 **A reminder conversations in brackets [like this] is spoken in Mando'a between Ezra and Sabine, there will be other words and phrases sprinkled here and there not in brackets**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lothal**

 **night**

Stormtroopers and a scout walker were patrolling the streets. "They knew our protocol, and were waiting in position," an officer was saying to his helmeted comrade He held his hands behind his back nervously, fearing the other officer. 

"I have no doubt. You aren't the first ones on Lothal hit by this crew," the helmed officer said turning his head slightly. 

"That's a relief. I-I mean that's why I assume you are here Agent Kallus," the officer said adjusting his hat. 

Agent Kallas removed his helmet, looking the officer in the eye. "The Imperial Security Bureau pays attention to patterns. If the Empire is targeted on an ongoing basis, it could signify something more than a few stolen crates," Agent Kallus explained. "It could signify the spark of rebellion." He turned to face the officer again. "Next time they make a move, we'll be waiting to snuff out that spark before it catches fire," Kallas said with a hard sneer.

 **The Ghost**

Zeb was on the verge of throttling Ezra, but Sabine stepped in front of him. "I got this big guy." Zeb just snarled and followed behind them. 

The door to the bridge swished open, and Sabine led Ezra in. Hera turned her head slightly to survey the newcomers. 

"You can take me back to Lothal now." Ezra said a little more excitedly than he planned, but his adrenaline was still high from shooting the ties, not to mention the rush from meeting the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on. 

"Calm down, that's exactly what we're going to do," Hera responded with less enthusiasm. 

Ezra paused, his fervor being tempered momentarily. "Wait, what? Right now? With Imperials chasing us?" 

"We lost the Ties, and the Ghost can scramble its signature so they won't recognize us when we return," Hera explained. 

"Whoa, that's pretty cool." Ezra leaned forward to gaze at the controls in front of the Twi'lek pilot 

"Ni kar'taylir, staabi." (I know, right) Sabine said chuckling. 

Ezra grinned over his shoulder, winking at the young Mando.

Zeb raised a brow. "W...wait, you can speak Mando'a, kid?" 

"Yeah, learned it when I was younger. A retired Mandalorian settled down in my home town, and eventually became like our guardian and protector. We had Imperial issues," he explained. 

Turning back to Hera, Ezra nodded out the forward window . "So, just drop me and my blasters at Capital City and I-" 

The words stopped short as the door to the cockpit opened again and Kanan walked in. The two glared at each other until Sabine cut in. "They're not your blasters," she stated, patting Ezra on the shoulder. 

"And we're not going back to Capital City, our job's not done," Said Kanan. 

The Ghost landed on a hill overlooking a small village at dawn. Ezra disembarked, and walked to the edge, looking down at the village. The others came down pushing some of the crates. Kanan and Hera turned to the left with one crate, while Zeb and Sabine started straight for the village. Ezra watched them in confusion. "Hey, where are they going?" 

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Oh, and I just might kill you anyway," Zeb snarled. 

As Sabine passed, she turned her head to Ezra. ["Grab a crate and pull your weight."] 

Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra were pushing the crates through the village silently. "I've lived on Lothal for five years, never been here..." Ezra said softly. 

"Imperials don't advertise it," Sabine replied just as quietly. 

Zeb snorted his annoyance. "The locals call it Tarkin Town."

"Named for Grand Moff Tarkin, Governor of the entire Outer Rim. He kicked these folks off their farms when the Empire wanted their land," Sabine continued. 

"Anybody that tried to fight back was arrested for treason," Zeb added stoically, before bracing his hands against the crate and pushed ahead. 

Ezra looked towards the people with empathy. "Just like where I'm originally from," he said, barely audible. Both Sabine and Zeb looked over at him with shock, which soon turned to understanding. They'd all lost something in this fight.. 

**Village outskirts**

"Any problems procuring these lovely ladies?" A Devorian asked Kanan and Hera. 

"Nothing we couldn't handle, Vizago. Your Intel was good… this time," Kanan calmly stated. 

Hera crossed her arms with a smile."We got the goods, and took a bite out of the Empire. That's all that matters." 

Vizago motioned to one of his droids, and it approached carrying a case. Opening the case, he pulled out a large handful of credits. "Business is all that matters, but I'm glad that you don't know that," the Devaronian said slyly, handing the credits to Kanan. 

Kanan watched him carefully. "Keep going..." the man said, waving his hand to indicate that he knew he was being shorted. 

"I could. Or I could trade the rest of the bounty for another bit of Intel that you've been begging after," Vizago said with a sly grin, while flipping a few credits between his knuckles. 

"The Wookiees?" Hera exclaimed in shock. 

"The Wookiees-" the scarred Devorian said in his typical soft and devious voice. 

**Tarkin Town**

Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra opened their crates as the downtrodden citizens approached them. The citizens began gathering small bits of food from within, then a Rodian put his hand on Ezra's shoulder. The boy looked at him with a sad expression. 

"Thank you, thank you so much, he said, before turning away with his bounty. 

Ezra just looked down at his feet. "I-I didn't do anything." 

After watching a while longer, Ezra returned to the ship. He sat down to think about the people, remembering what his home was like, and how they were mirrors of each other. He then turned his head slightly as he felt a tug of the force at his mind. Turning to face the ship, he narrowed eyes. Ezra decided to investigate. 

The boy held his hand out to the door, in the direction of the strange feeling. He removed his backpack to retrieve his omnitool and began to circumvent the lock. 

Chopper rolled by, his head swiveled, looking at Ezra, then continued on. The boy looked up to see nothing there, and continued working on the lock. 

Once the door slid open, Ezra put his omnitool away, and put his backpack back on as he entered the room. The door slid close behind him. Ezra looked around, noticing the room was barren except for the bunk bed and chest. This room was definitely where the Force was leading him, but why?. "Ok, weird," he mumbled to himself. Ezra knelt and started feeling around the base of the bed, opening a drawer. Reaching in, he pulled out a cube and looked at it with shock. 

"It-it looks like a holocron," he said, tilting his head to examine the object. He pulled the drawer out more to find a long cylinder. Ezra knew he should leave it alone, but his hands moved on their own, lifting the device, and a blue energy blade manifested. "Cool, might be worth something," he smirked, not realizing that it was a lightsaber. 

Then the door slid open, and Kanan stood in the opening, staring daggers at Ezra. 

"Careful, you'll cut your arm off," Kanan said, folding his arms. Hera and Chopper appeared behind the man, both watching intently. 

"Look, I know you're not going to believe me… but it's like this… thing," Ezra explained, still holding the activated saber in one hand, while motioning to it with his other. "Wanted me to take it." 

"You're right, I don't believe you, now hand me the lightsaber," Kanan demanded with his hand out. Hera rested her forearm against the door frame and arched an eyebrow. 

"Lightsaber? Isn't that the weapon of the Jedi?" Ezra asked with narrowed and squinted eyes. 

"Give it to me, and get out," Kanan hissed. 

Ezra deactivated the weapon and handed it to Kanan before walking out. Hera looked down at him as he passed, but didn't speak. Once he was down the hall, Ezra grinned, tossing the holocron lightly, and put it back in his pocket. 

Kanan hooked his saber to his belt and leaned against the wall with crossed arms. "Now, we'll see," he said softly to Hera, who put a hand on her hip and watched Ezra leave. 

Ezra walked into the Ghost's kitchen where Sabine was leaning against the sink drinking a glass of water. ["Not too good at following directions, are you?"] She asked with a slight shake of her head. 

Ezra looked down and rubbed the back of his head. ["Not so much, you?"] He asked the young Mandalorian. 

["Never been my specialty."] She laughed. 

Ezra tilted his head and looked at the lovely teenaged Mandalorian quizzically. Now that things weren't as chaotic for Ezra, he was able to get a better look at Sabine. She had short two-toned hair, orange in the forefront that fades into an indigo. Her eyes were a sparkling soft brown, and she surprisingly had a rich tan for someone that spent most of her time wearing Beskgar'gam. ["Who are you people? I mean, you're not thieves exactly. Especially not a Mandalorian."] 

Sabine smiled. ["We're not exactly anything; we're a crew, a team, and in some ways a family."] 

Ezra leaned against the counter looking at Sabine while they talked. ["Wh-what happened to your real family?"] Ezra asked. 

["The Empire. What happened to yours?"] She replied. 

Ezra lowered his head in respect of her family. Sabine noticed. ["What's wrong?"] 

["I-I don't have a family. I mean not anymore, not since the Empire took them a couple years ago. I've been surviving on my own ever since."] 

Sabine simply stared at him, her expression one of pity. Then the door opened, and they both looked over to see Chopper roll in with Zeb standing in the door. 

"Kanan wants to see us in the common room," Zeb said looking at Sabine. He then patted Chopper on the head. "If he tries anything, sound the alarm… or shoot him." Zeb grinned while making a gun with his fingers,pointing it at Ezra. 

Chopper made some irritable noises at Zeb. "Shush, just watch him," Zeb growled back and walked out. 

Sabine picked up her helmet and carried it under her arm, stopping at the door. "Sabine." She turned to look over her shoulder with a slight smile. ["My name's Sabine."] 

Ezra smiled, responding as she started to walk out. "Ez-Ezra, I'm Ezra." As he went to take a step, Chopper bumped, and blipped at him. Ezra folded his arms and looked down at Chopper with a harumph. 

**The Ghost-Common Room**

Zeb and Sabine were sitting on the rounded spacer couch while Hera and Kanan stood. Hera had one hands on her hip, and Kanan folded his arms. "We have a new mission. Vizago acquired the flight plan for an Imperial transport ship full of Wookiee prisoners," he began. 

Kana started to pace collecting his thoughts. "Most of these Wookiees were soldiers for the Old Republic," Hera added. 

Zeb made a motion with his hand while he listened to Kanan. "I owe some of those hairy beasts, they saved some of my people," Zeb stated. 

"Mine too." Hera added with a slight nod. 

"If we're going to save them, we have a tight window. They've been taken to an unknown slave labor camp. If we don't intercept this ship, we'll never find them. Now I have a plan," Kanan began before they heard a crash coming from the storage closet. "But..." Kanan continued, pressing the button to open the storage compartment. No one was surprised to see Ezra spill out. 

Ezra saw everyone standing over him and scrambled to climb back up the vent, but Zeb grabbed him first, throwing him to the floor. "I ordered Chopper to keep watch," Zeb growled just as Chopper came rolling in chirping frantically. 

Zeb cracked his neck, then pounded a fist into his palm while approaching Ezra menacingly. "Can we please get rid of him now?" Zeb asked in a growl. 

Both Sabine and Kanan put a hand on Zeb's chest to halt his progress. "No, we can't," Sabine sneered at first, but when she looked down at Ezra, she smiled and winked. 

"The kid knows too much..." Zeb grumbled. 

Ezra threw his head back in disbelief. 

Hera reached down and helped Ezra to his feet. "We don't have time to take him home now anyway, we have to move now," Hera said, leading Ezra to the bridge, pausing to look over her shoulder with a smile. "I'll keep an eye on him." 

Kanan just sighed. 

**The Ghost - Bridge**

"You know, this whole mission thing is nuts. I'm not against sticking it to the empire, but, there's no way I would stick my neck out this far. Who does that?" Ezra asked Hera. 

"We do," she said softly, looking at him from the corner of her just looked at her in shock. 

"Imperial transport 651, this is Starbird coming inbound," Hera called out on the ship to ship comm. 

"State your business," The transport responded. 

"Bounty. We captured an additional Wookiee prisoner, and have transfer orders to place him there with you," Hera replied. 

"We have no such orders," the transport called back. At that, two Tie Fighters detached and began circling the Ghost. 

"That's fine… we already got paid by Governor Tarkin. If you don't want the oversized Monong. I'll jettison here, and let you explain to your superiors why the Empire has one less slave," Hera said, calm and cool. 

Hera and Ezra stared at the Comm system in anticipation. "Permission to dock. Bay 1," the transport finally relented. 

Hera turned to face Ezra, arms folded with a satisfied smirk on her face. 

**Imperial Transport**

Two Stormtroopers approached the airlock as it swished open to show Kanan and Sabine upfront, with Zeb in back. "That ain't a Wookiee," one of the Troopers stated. 

"Haven't you ever seen a rare hairless Wookiee before?" Kanan asked, tilting his head towards Zeb. 

Zeb then made a feeble attempt to sound like a Wookiee. The Storm troopers looked at Zeb, then each other, then back to Zeb. "Oh forget it," Zeb said with an eye roll, taking a massive swing, knocking out both Troopers. 

"I knew they wouldn't buy it," Zeb said with a big smile. 

Sabine drew both her pistols, stepping in front of the Lasat. "You didn't exactly give them a chance to buy it," Sabine responded. 

Zeb scratched the back of his neck. "Ehhh… just something about the feel of their helmets on my fist," Zeb chuckled. 

"Ok, you know the plan… move out," Kanan ordered. At that, Sabine and Zeb took off."Not troopers," Kanan started to call over his comlink, but it became garbled. 

"Specter 1, come in. Specter 4, Specter 5. The comms down; no, not down jammed," Hera said, turning to face Ezra. 

"Something's coming," Ezra said in a voice just above a whisper. He then looked out the window. Just as he looked up, a Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace. 

"That's an Imperial Star Destroyer," Hera cried out. 

"This whole thing was a setup," Ezra gasped, ever the one to state the obvious. 

"I know, it's starting to look that way," Hera said trying to remain calm, while wracking her brain for ways to contact her comrades. 

**Star Destroyer**

A squad of Stormtroopers were marching down the hall while other Imperials were running about to get to their various positions. When they got to an intersection, they stopped in front of Agent Kallus as he was putting on his helmet. "Prepare to board," he ordered, leading the Stormtroopers off. 

**The Ghost**

Hera half turned, pointing at Ezra. "You need to board the transport and warn them." 

"What? Why don't you do it?" He asked. 

The Twi'lek almost rolled her eyes. "Because, I need to be ready to take off or none of us stands a chance." 

"No, no way. Why would I risk my life for a bunch of strangers?" Ezra hated the uncertainty of his own voice when he'd meant it to be one of blatant refusal. 

Hera met him with an unflinching gaze. "Because Kanan risked his for you." 

**Imperial Transport**

Kanan and Zeb came running around a corner. "You sure this is the right way?", Zeb huffed. 

"Trust me, Zeb. I know where I'm going." 

**The Ghost**

"If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life means nothing," Hera said, sounding a lot like a mother lecturing her stubborn youngling. Memories flooded Ezra's mind, memories of his home amongst the Zeison Sha as they tried to help people in need. 

**Imperial Transport**

Sabine and Chopper were running down a different corridor than Kanan and Zeb. Chopper chirped wildly, but quietly at Sabine. 

"I know, Chop. Just make sure you cut the artificial gravity in time, unless you want to switch jobs and set the explosives-" Sabine sarcastically retorted. 

Chopper just chirped quietly mainly to itself eliciting a small smirk from Sabine hidden under her helmet. 

**The Ghost**

"They need you Ezra, they need you right now," Hera pleaded. 

Ezra took a deep breath, letting it out slowly "You're right… you're right." There was a look of defeat on his face. 

Looking up as a shadow overtook them, Ezra noticed the Star Destroyer's shuttle bay was wide open a split second before Hera pointed."Look,"the Twi'lek began, pulling Ezra's attention back around. "Our crew boarded that transport to selflessly rescue Imperial prisoners. They have no idea they walked into a trap; no idea what's coming. You need to go warn them Ezra," She said imploringly, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Ezra was still studying his shoes, thinking things through, before looking back up to her. His face a picture of determination, yet Hera could see the reservation and doubt still. 

"Alright," Ezra said, getting up and heading out. Hera watched with a smile as Ezra stopped just shy of exiting the Ghost, and half turned his head to Hera. "Just promise me that if things go bad, if I get them out, but I get captured, that you won't leave me… The Imps took my parents away a few years ago, I've been on my own since. That's why, when I can stick it to the Empire I do, if I feel it's a safe bet." The boy shook his head and muttered, "This definitely is NOT a safe bet." 

Hera gave a curt nod. "Ok." 

"Promise me, that's not a promise..." 

"I promise, Ezra." 

At that Ezra ran out of the Ghost and onto the transport, a feeling of dread and purpose warring within. 

**Imperial Transport**

A couple of Stormtroopers and an Imperial Officer were waiting by the transport's airlock when it swished open to reveal Kallus and his squad. "Welcome aboard Agent Kallus. The Rebels are headed for the brig, where quite the surprise awaits them," the Officer informed Kallus as they marched down the corridor. 

Meanwhile, Kanan peered around the corner with his blaster at the ready. "No guards on the door," he whispered to Zeb before they both advanced forward cautiously. 

"Just set the detonator so we can get the Wookies out of there," Zeb complained in his usual gruff voice, thumbing to the door. Kanan grabbed a charge and set to work. "At least things are moving smoother than our last OP," Zeb continued to complain as Kanan finished the charge. Then the two ran back down the hall to make their escape. 

"It's a trap, we gotta get out of here!" Ezra yelled meeting up with Kanan and Zeb. 

"Karabast! The kid's blowing another OP," Zeb growled, shaking a fist. 

Ezra hunched over, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath, as he hadn't run that hard in a long time. "It's not an OP, it's a trap," he gasped. "Hera sent me to warn you." 

Just then, the brig door opened revealing not Wookies, but armed Stormtroopers. "RUN!" Ezra called out. Kanan and Zeb looked over their shoulders, and ran after Ezra with no complaints. 

"We need to warn Sabine and Chopper," Ezra urged as they ran. "But they jammed the comms." 

"They'll follow the plan, it'll be fine," Kanan assured, glancing over his shoulder at the boy, offering a nod. 

"Yeah, because the plan has gone great so far,." Ezra retorted sarcastically. 

Meanwhile in another part of the transport, Chopper was working on the gravity controls, while Sabine was diligently setting her explosives. Chopper started whirring unhappily. "Chopper, stop grumbling and work that gravity generator," Sabine whispered to the droid. 

Kanan and crew rounded a corner to see Kallus and his Stormtroopers advancing quickly from the far end of the hall. "Don't stop!" Ordered Kanan. 

"I got the backup ready." Sabine whispered to Chopper. 

Kanan glanced at his wristchrono, counting down silently, ready to give the order. "Push off... now!" 

As if on his command, Sabine and Chopper cut the artificial gravity and everyone began to float. Kanan fired a blast off at a disorientated Stormtrooper, knowing that the feisty Mando and droid had things well in hand on their end of the ship. "Artificial gravity will be down for two minutes," Kanan remarked to his comrades, having spoken with Sabine about their timeline in detail before the mission. 

Zeb pushed down on Ezra's head, who in turn grabbed the offending foot, and scrambled up the big Lasat's back. He held on while Kanan and Zeb took care of the Troopers, having done his part for the mission. 

"Come on, come on, Ezra, get them out of there," Hera was saying softly in a nervous voice to herself back on the Ghost. 

Sabine grabbed onto Chopper as he used his rockets to propel them out. While the others scrambled the best they could through the gravityless halls to try and get back to the Ghost. 

"You doing ok kid?" Kanan asked.

"Are you kidding?" Ezra responded. _I could use my powers, but not while being pursued by Imperials, and not around these strangers just yet-_ Ezra thought to himself as he swam through the weightlessness behind Kanan and Zeb. 

Sabine and Chopper stopped when they came to two floating, lifeless Stormtrooper corpses, and pulled out a detonator. "Five… Four… get ready… two… one." She hit the detonator and gravity was instantly restored. 

Kanan glanced at his wristchrono as he was counting in his head; it was just about the two minutes, time for gravity to be restored. "Now," Kanan called out. Sabine, Chopper, Kanan, and Zeb all landed on their feet, while unsuspecting Ezra landed on his stomach, but quickly scrambled to his feet to continue running behind Kanan. 

Kanan skidded to a halt in front of Chopper and Sabine. "Where are the Wookies?" Sabine asked. 

"No Wookies. Sabine, man the nose gun, Chop, tell Hera to take off," Kanan ordered. 

"Errr- right," Sabine said turning to run back to the Ghost. 

Zeb reached out, putting a big hand on Ezra's shoulder, pulling him back to clear way for himself. "He… Hey!" Ezra exclaimed. Again, he was yanked back as a hand grabbed his backpack, eliciting a yelp in surprise. 

Zeb spun with his rifle at the ready. 

"Hey, let go!" Ezra gasped as Kallus held him in sort of sleeper hold, while Stormtroopers fired on Zeb. 

"Kid, get out of the way!" The Lasat barked, refusing to leave anyone behind, no matter how annoying they were. 

"I'm trying," Ezra yelled back as he struggled against the physically superior Kallus. Zeb looked on with helplessness painted on his face. 

"Sorry Kid!" Zeb yelled, ducking blaster fire. "You did good," He said more softly in an apologetic voice as he closed the Ghost's airlock. 

Ezra looked on in disbelief, watching as all Hera's talk about not abandoning people in need, hung in the hollowness of his mind. 

"There, airlock shut," Hera said disengaging the Ghost from the transport. "We're out of here." Zeb leaned against the airlock door, letting out a regretful sigh, and dropped to his ass, head lowered in regret. 

"Chopper, jam their tractor beam," Hera ordered. Chopper left the cockpit to do as ordered. 

"Attention Rebel Ship, surrender, or be destroyed. This is your first and last warning," An Imperial radioed the Ghost. 

"Blow it out your exhaust vent," Hera commented snidely. Chopper chuckled in appreciation. "Sabine," Hera called over the comm, giving the signal to wrap the mission up. The young Mando smiled and pressed the detonator. Causing the strategically placed explosives she'd set to explode simultaneously. 

"Arrgghh, I can't see a thing from up here. How'd it look?" Asked the teenaged explosives expert. 

"Gorgeous Sabine, as always," Replied Kanan with a smile as Hera put the ghost into hyperspace. 

The Twi'lek leaned back and sighed just as Kanan and Sabine entered the cockpit, with Sabine removing her helmet. 

"The whole thing was a setup," Kanan explained. 

"You think Vizago was in on it?" Sabine asked, flopping into a chair. 

"He'd sell his own mother to Jawas for a couple credits, but we are a source of income for him. Even odds, he didn't know," Hera said, folding her arms. 

Zeb walked in and sat down quietly while the rest continued talking. "That kid did alright," Hera remarked, looking over at Kanan. 

"He did ok," Kanan replied with folded arms, then glanced around. "Where is he?" 

Zeb looked up, struggling to not look guilty. "I-I thought he was with you," Zeb said in an uncharacteristic nervous voice causing everyone to turn to look at him. 

Sabine rounded angrily on the Lasat." Zeb, what did you do to him?" She asked, fearing that he did _end_ him. 

"I didn't do anything to him," Zeb answered defensively, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. 

"But... that ISB Agent grabbed him," Zeb admitted quietly. 

"WHAT!?" Sabine, Hera, and Kanan all gasped together. Kanan launched out of his chair in shock. 

"The kid got grabbed, ok!" Zeb growled this time. 

"Garazeb Orrelios!" Hera bellowed. 

"Oh come on," Zeb growled again, slapping a hand on his leg, and refusing to face any of his crew. "We were dumping him after the mission anyway. This saves us fuel-" Then he spoke softer as he stared at the floor, guilt heavy in his voice. "They'll go easy on him, he's just a kid." 

Hera turned to meet Kanan's gaze, both knowing what must be done next. 

**Destroyer**

Agent Kallus walked down the hall of the detention center and opened the door to Ezra's cell. Ezra was staring at the floor with his backpack beside him. He looked up when Kallus walked in. 

"I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. And you are?" He asked, stopping right in front of Ezra, looking down at him. 

"Jabba the Hutt," The boy answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Look, I just met those guys today, I don't know anything," He tried to explain to Kallus. 

"You're not here for what you know, Jabba- You are here to be used as bait for our return to Lothal," Agent Kallus explained. 

"Bait?" Ezra laughed. "You really think- wow, you're about as bright as a binary droid. They're not going to come for me. People don't do that," he responded, despair thick in his voice. 

Kallus took a deep breath through his nose, and leaned forward, looking into Ezra's eyes. The man brushed Ezra's shoulder with his hand, before turning to to walk out. "Search him, then secure him here," Kallus ordered the two Stormtroopers, who were waiting outside the cell door. 

The troopers grabbed Ezra's backpack, energy slingshot, and walked out, ignoring his person. 

"You need to go warn them Ezra- What was I thinking? I should've known better, she lied to me-" Ezra mumbled softly to himself. He reached behind him, and pulled out the holocron that he swiped from Kanan, before sitting back down. Familiar with holocrons from the Zeison Sha, he held it out and concentrated. 

As Ezra prodded at the device through the Force, the holocron slowly started to unlock itself. Once unlocked, the box opened and levitated. A holo of a Jedi was standing there. "This is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen. With the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place." Ezra's eyes opened and an involuntary sneer crossed his face as he realized the holo was of a Jedi. "This message is a warning, and a reminder to any surviving Jedi. Trust in the force." 

**The Ghost**

"No, NO, NO WAY! You Can't be serious!" Zeb stood yelling, waving his arms for emphasis. 

Hera turned partly to face the Lasat. "It's our fault he was there- besides, I promised him if it went bad while _**he**_ was warning you; if _**he**_ got captured, that we'd rescue him." Hera voiced her promise to the boy and making sure to emphasize that if not for him they might've all been captured. 

"Come on Hera, we just met this kid. We're not going back for him," Zeb argued. 

Sabine looked down, feeling torn and helpless. On one side, Zeb was right, but on the other, Hera made a promise, and Sabine really liked him. Finally, she found someone that she could converse with in her native Mando'a, and wanted to know how much more he knew about the Mando'ade. 

Sabine turned her head. "I-I really want to, but They'll be waiting for us. We, we can't save him," Sabine sighed in defeat. 

Chopper buzzed in agreement. "What!?" What did he say?" Zeb inquired, annoyed at being ganged up on. 

"He voted with me," Hera told the Lasat with a smile. "That's two against two. Kanan, you have the deciding vote." 

Kanan turned and looked at Hera, down to Chopper, over to Zeb, and back to Sabine. The look on her face was painful behold. Decision made, he turned to look back at Hera.

 **Star Destroyer**

"And you bucketheads are going to be sorry when my uncle, the Emperor, finds out that you are keeping me here against my will," Ezra yelled from his cell, trying to get into their heads. "And I can guarantee-" -cough- "That he" -cough- "Will make a personal-" -cough- "Example out of-" -cough- 

One of the troopers opened the cell, while the other faced the door. The two rushed in, finding an empty room. Ezra was hiding alongside the stairs. He smirked, and quickly scurried up and out of the cell. The troopers turned to see him salute them. "Bye guys," Ezra crowed with a satisfied smile, then he shut and locked the cell. 

Ezra carefully made his way around the ship, finding himself in an armory, where he found his backpack and energy slingshot. He put them back on, and turned seeing a row of Stormtrooper helmets on a shelf. 

With a smile, he put one on and activated it. "The delay was insignificant," a voice was saying over the comms. "The transport Agent Kallus Diverted will dock on Kessel within two hours. The Wookies will be offloaded to work Spice mine K-77." 

"This is Stormtrooper LS-005 reporting to Agent Kallus" a subdued voice broke in. 

"Kallus here," the man answered, leaning over the comm on the bridge. 

"Sir, the prisoner's gone." 

"What?" Kallus turned to look at a bridge officer and some Stormtroopers. "I knew the boy would act as bait, but I never suspected that the Rebels would be foolish enough to attack a destroyer." Kallus then turned back to the comm. "How did they get aboard?" 

"He-uh..." The trooper started. 

"Agent Kallus," another bridge officer called from his terminal, standing up. Continuing only when he was sure he had Kallus's full attention. "There's a security breach in the lower hanger." 

Hearing this, Ezra quickly looked around. Spotting a duct access in the ceiling, he quickly jumped up into it, and started crawling through the duct. "I don't know how, but the Rebel ship approached without alerting our sensors." Ezra heard over the helm's comm. 

"They came back!" Ezra exclaimed hitting his head, and groaning at the impact. "Hera kept her promise after all-" 

"Order all Stormtroopers to converge on the lower hanger. I'll meet them there," Kallus ordered. 

Ezra cleared his throat, and activated his comm. "This is trooper LS-123 reporting intruders in the upper hanger, Sir, I believe the lower hanger is a diversion," Ezra radioed hoping he was being convincing. 

"Maybe, maybe not. Squads five thru eight, divert to the upper hangar. The rest converge as ordered," Kallus commanded. 

"Well, every little bit helps." Ezra marveled that they had bought his rouse-mostly, then continued through the duct system. 

The Ghost landed and the ramp lowered, allowing Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb to charge out. "Find Ezra. I'll be ready," Hera ordered. 

Sabine stopped to spray with her explosive paints, leaving behind an orange and indigo Rebel symbol, the ever ready artist then ran off, searching to find Ezra. 

"Try to hold this bay until we get back," Kanan ordered over his shoulder to the Lasat. 

"And this time, try not to leave until everyone's back on board," Sabine quipped before vanishing around the door. 

Zeb came to a stop and snarled after their retreating forms. "That was NOT my fault!" 

"Well that's debatable." Ezra commented casually, dropping down from the ducts in from of Zeb. Kanan and Sabine slid to a stop and turned around. Seeing only the Stormtrooper helmet, Zeb punched him, sending Ezra sprawling backwards to land on the ground at Kanan and Sabine's feet. 

Ezra got to his feet, removing the helmet, and glared at the Lasat. "First you ditch me, then you hit me!?". 

"How was I supposed to know it was you! You were wearing a bucket!" Zeb growled back. Hearing noise behind them, Ezra, Kanan, and Sabine turned to see Kallus with more Stormtroopers charging at them. Ezra threw the helmet at them, and turned to run with the rest of the Ghost crew. 

"Spectre 1 to Ghost, we're leaving!" Kanan yelled over his comm. 

Ezra tried to line up a shot with his energy slingshot on the ramp, but Zeb stopped him. "Oh no, this time you're going first." At that, he threw Ezra into the cargo hold from the ramp. 

"Ghost, close the ramp," Kanan barked, firing his blaster as he retreated into the belly of the Ghost. 

Kallus and a couple Stormtroopers took cover behind some crates as they returned fire at the Ghost. "Aim for the shield generator and engines do not-" Kallus started, until he noticed something unusual. It was the the colorful graffiti Sabine left behind. He ran his gloved fingers across it. Rubbing his fingers together in examination, he brought his fingers to his nose, smelling the paint, Kallus gasped in realization Kallus boomed out in warning.. "TAKE COVER!" 

Inside the Ghost, Kanan stood with his hands on his hips, and smiled at Sabine. The little Mandalorian girl grinned back while pressing the button to detonate her _art_. The explosion caused a breach in the hangar bay, creating a suction that threatened to pull everything and everyone out into the cold vacuum of space. 

"Turn on the shield!" Grunted Kallus as his grip began to slip. A trooper rushed to obey, stopping the vacuum. 

The Ghost exited the Star Destroyer and jumped to hyperspace. Hera leaned back and sighed as the bridge door opened. "Welcome aboard, again," Hera said in acknowledgment to Ezra's presence. 

The boy leaned against the door frame and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks. Thank you, I really didn't think you'd come back for me," Ezra admitted crossing his arms, and looking down to the floorboard. 

"I'll get you home now, I'm sure you're parents-" Hera stopped herself, covering her mouth with her hands, realizing what she'd started to say. "Oh, I'm sorry Ezra, I forgot." 

"Yeah, I don't have parents, and you have someplace to be." He eyed the rest of the crew with a sly smile as they began filing into the cabin. "I know where they're really taking the Wookies." 

Hera, Kanan, and Sabine disregarded him as they were a bit frustrated with the loss of time not to mention supplies in rescuing the boy. "Have you heard of the spice mines of Kessel?" Ezra inquired. Eliciting shocked expressions from the three present Ghost crew, while Chopper whirred excitedly. 

They looked at each other in silence, until Sabine turned to face Ezra. "Slaves sent there last a few months, maybe a year." 

Hera's lekku drooped under the weight of her helplessness. "And for Wookies born in a forest, it's a death sentence." 

"Then- I guess we better go save them," Ezra said simply. 

This declaration gave everyone, including Chopper, pause, as they looked at the boy. Sabine leaned forward more, still taken back by Ezra's comment. "We?" She questioned. 

"Came this far, might as well finish the job," Ezra declared with a smile. 

Hera turned around with a smile, seeing a change in the boy. "Setting course for Kessel." Meanwhile, Kanan remained in silent thought. 

**Star Destroyer**

"One of the Rebels was using this helmet, the transmitter was on," The Stormtrooper reported, presenting the helmet to Kallus. The man glared menacingly out the view port, knowing exactly where the Rebels were heading next.

 **A/N: thank you all for your reviews. I wasn't sure how this story would go over with the drastic change I made with Ezra, and some other upcoming changes**

 **I'll try to get chapters out as fast as I can, but it takes me time to write the chapters as I watch the episodes while writing, then I have to edit, have my Beta reader review and make suggestions, then re edit, not to mention I work on other stories, and do other things. I am up to suggestions for what some of you might want to see in the story, but just keep in mind I'll consider them with no promises of adding them in.**

 **I do plan to make this story run through the entire series, but there will be some edits where I don't like what they did, so far mostly cosmetic like in season 3 not a fan with what they did with Ezra's hair and the coloring of Sabine's hair, so expect those to be different in my story come season 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Star Wars**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader and fellow author Cinlat**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kessel**

The Wookies were offloaded from the transport in binders. Almost all were adult Wookies, though it included one child. "Keep moving." Ordered an armed Stormtrooper. One of the adults heard an engine from above, and looked up to the clouds, shielding its eyes from the lights of the Ghost. 

Hera opened fired from the pilot's guns, taking out the Stormtroopers in front of the Wookies. "Try not to get dead. Don't want to have to carry your body out," grumbled Zeb to Ezra, who furrowed his brow in response. 

As the Cargo ramp opened, Stormtroopers returned fire, and the crew who were waiting on the ramp jumped out and took cover behind some crates. 

Kanan looked over at Ezra and nodded. The boy made a motion of understanding and circled around. While Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine had the Stormtroopers occupied, Ezra made his way over to the Wookies. One noticed him and sounded the alarm with a rolling roar. "Hey, hey, I'm here to help," Ezra appealed, pulling out his omnitool. He then began unlocking the binders of all the Wookies. 

The Ghost crew were pinned down, but, once free, the Wookiees eagerly jumped into the fray, dispatching the remaining Stormtroopers easily. The Wookiees stepped aside for Ezra, who watched them with approval, hands on hips and smiling. However, that smile was short lived, as they heard the ever familiar sound of approaching Tie fighters from behind. 

The Ties opened fire on the Ghost as soon as it was in sight, striking the the aft and engine housing, but thankfully the shields held strong. "We're hit, Chopper Aft gun," Hera ordered, and the Astromech rolled out to the guns. 

As if things couldn't get any worse, an armed Imperial Troop Transport opened fire before its landing gear touched the ground. Then, it lowered a ramp, revealing Agent Kallus and more Stormtroopers. Kallus raised his arm over his head, then thrust it forward. "Take them down!" He yelled. 

The Stormtroopers surged forward, laying down blaster fire. The young Wookiee scattered for cover. An older one growled in annoyance when it saw the young one disappear over a stack of crates far too close to the fighting. The Wookiee roared, and tried to go after it, but was brought up short by a shot to the shoulder. 

The Young Wookiee seeing this ran from the crates, but was spotted by a Stormtrooper, who followed it in pursuit. 

Ezra and Zeb witnessed the ordeal and ran to the injured Wookiee's side. 

"He'll be ok, I got him," Zeb assured Ezra, bending down to pick up the Wookie. Once Zeb was off with the casualty, Ezra turned to see the Stormtrooper chasing the young one, springing into action with a resolute determination. 

Meanwhile, Hera was flying around the landing platform, letting Chopper have time to take out the Ties. "I can't maintain position," she yelled over the comm. 

Below, the rest of the crew hopped reconverging on the cover of a few crates. "Go, lead the Ties away to give yourself some maneuvering room," Kanan replied back to Hera. 

I'm not leaving you behind," Hera shot back. 

Kanan considered their options before responding.. "No you're not, we're running a 22 pickup." 

"Seriously?" Questioned Sabine, helmet tipped back in disbelief. 

"You got a better option?" Kanan countered. 

"Jump in the pit and get it over with," grumbled Zeb in resignation. 

"Alright, I'll be back, make sure you're ready," Hera reluctantly acknowledged, pulling the nose of the Ghost up and sailing away. 

"22 pickup? Care to let me in on the secret?" Ezra asked, lost in all the codes. 

Kanan turned to face Ezra. "Kid, I'm about to let everyone in on the secret," the older man answered as he stepped up on the crates staring down the Troopers briefly before dropping over the other side. He easily dodged blaster fire as he carved a slow, purposeful path towards the troopers and Agent Kallus. Kallus put up his hand, signaling cease fire. Kanan grabbed the two parts of his saber and assembled them as he continued forward, undaunted. 

Once assembled, he ignited the lightsaber, and pointed it at the Imperials, before holding the weapon in a ready position. An air of awe settled over the air, leaving only the sound of the humming energy blade in place of the chaos before. 

Kallus then thrust his hand forward. "All Troopers, focus your fire on-" Kallus stammered in disbelief, "On the Jedi." 

The Troopers opened fire, and Kanan effortlessly deflected it away, knocking off some of the Troopers with redirected blasts. He looked over his shoulder. "Time to go," Kanan suddenly called out. 

"Right. EVERYONE, into the containers!" Zeb yelled, motioning to the Wookiees. The one he was holding was reaching out, and gave a pleading yell in the direction the young one ran off to. 

Ezra took the opportunity to go after the young Wookiee while everyone was focused on Kanan. Kallus spotted Ezra out of the corner of his eye, curious as to what he was up to. 

"Kid, stop," Zeb yelled after Ezra. "Karabast! If he's left behind again, I swear it's not my FAULT!" 

"Zeb! Hera's incoming!" Kanan yelled with a glance back to where Zeb and Sabine were getting the Wookies loaded. 

"In you furballs, now!" Zeb yelled. A few of the Wookies roared in defiance, but in the end, they all went peacefully. 

"Kanan. I think you inspired the kid into doing something like- well, like something you would do," Zeb called to Kanan, who furrowed his brows in confusion before realization dawned on him. 

The young Wookiee was running aimlessly, trying to get away, but the end of the docking platform was fast approaching. There was a Stormtrooper hot on his heels, and Ezra wasn't far behind. "Hey!" Ezra yelled and ducked down. The trooper spun, firing a blast where he expected someone to be standing there. However, the shot went high. Ezra then used his mastery of telekinesis to force jump high over the trooper's head, spinning and landing to put himself between pursuer and prey. 

Ezra then thrust his arm forward, and rapidly fired his wrist mounted energy slingshot nailing the Stormtrooper sending him over the railing screaming. 

"Gotcha'," Ezra said, turning to the young Wookiee and unlocking his binders. Unbeknownst to Ezra, Kallus had followed him. The agent watched with narrowed his eyes while his squadron made a steady approach. 

Zeb closed the hatch on the crate containing the Wookies, Kanan, Sabine, and himself as Hera was coming down to grab it. "Magnetic seal locked," Hera radioed over the com. 

"I hate this part," grumbled Zeb. As Hera took off, she could hear the _ping_ of the trooper's blaster fire bouncing harmlessly off the Ghost's shield. 

"It's over for you Jedi," Kallus warned, pointing his blaster at Ezra. "A Master and an apprentice. Such a rare find these days." 

Ezra narrowed his eyes at Kallus. "I'm no laandur Jedi!"([LAHN-doo-er] delicate, fragile (sometimes an insult - weak, pathetic) Ezra yelled at Kallus, spitting on the ground. "I thought you Intelligence people were supposed to be smart. There's more than just Jedi that can use the force. My people have absolutely NO love for those kidnapping Jedi!" Ezra shook with anger. "Like I told you before, I just met those people, and had no idea he was one." 

All three looked to the side as the sound of the Ghost's engines echoed around them. Kanan stood on top with ignited saber in hand. Kallus opened fire, but Kanan deflected the blasts, knocking the agent over the edge. The Ghost dipped down. "Jump Kid!" Kanan yelled. 

Ezra looked at the young Wookiee and hunched over, signaling for it to get on his back. Once the Wookie had a good hold, Ezra focused the force in his legs, and leaped over the edge to land on the Ghost's extended ramp. 

Kallus managed to grab hold of one of the platform's pylons, and scowled as he watched the Ghost leave. "First time facing a Jedi Sir?" Kallus heard from below him. As he looked down, he saw the trooper that Ezra shot, and in a rage, kicked him off the pylon. 

**Ghost Cargo hold**

Sabine, Hera, and Zeb were standing around talking with the Wookiees, while Chopper was piloting the Ghost. 

Kanan, Ezra, and the young Wookiee walked out to the overlooking ledge of the cargo hold. The older Wookiee spotted the young one, roaring happily. The young one responded, excitedly waving his arms over his head and ran. 

When they hugged, the crew realized they were probably parent and child. Hera, Sabine, and Zeb watched the touching scene with smiles. Kanan looked down at Ezra and smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ezra looked up in acknowledgment then Kanan walked down to the hold to join the others. Ezra's first reaction was to pull away from the Older Jedi, but Jedi or not, they did a very good deed, and he felt satisfied. _Perhaps I misjudged, they're really no different than the Zeison Sha, and Kanan doesn't act anything like any Jedi that I've heard stories about. Maybe- just maybe, I'll give the old man a chance._ Ezra thought to himself as he stayed up on the ledge looking down with a small smile. 

Sabine walked up to where Ezra was, and put her hands down on the rail, watching the scene below. ["You did good, you did real good kid."] Sabine said softly, turning her head slightly. She hoped the strange boy would stick around, but didn't know how to voice her thoughts just yet. 

Another ship docked with the Ghost and the Wookies began to disembark. The last to board was the parent and child who were talking to the Ghost's crew and Ezra. The parent let out a roar, leaving everyone to glance around uncertainly. "Umm- he said if we ever need help, the Wookiees will be there," Sabine translated. The older Wookie then put his hand on Ezra's head and playfully messed his hair. 

"Good luck Kitwarr, try to stay out of trouble," Ezra replied with a smile and a wave. 

"Heh, look who's talking," Zeb chuckled as he walked over to the airlock. 

Ezra looked to the floor with a solemn expression. "So… I guess you drop me off next?" He asked, uneasiness heard in his voice. 

Zeb shut the airlock door. "Uh, yeah." The Lasat cleared his throat, following it up with a humorless chuckle. "Finally, right?" 

Ezra turned around and started for the ladder. "Right," he mumbled. Ezra was leaning against the ladder when Sabine and Zeb walked past. The other ship disconnected from the Ghost just as Kanan was about to pass by, but it jostled the ship, causing them to lose footing. The ever quick hands of Ezra masterfully picked Kanan's saber from his belt. "Uh, sorry," Ezra apologized in a downtrodden voice, hiding the saber behind him. 

**Lothal**

Ezra climbed down the ladder and smiled at Sabine, who looked at him saddened. "Ret'urcye mhi, Sabine." (Good bye) 

Sabine looked up at the boy with a forced smile. "Ret'urcye mhi." 

Ezra walked over to Zeb next. "So, see you around?" 

"Not if we see you first," Zeb chuckled with a punch to Ezra's arm. 

Ezra scowled at the Lasat, who didn't appear to know how to hold back his strength. "Don't worry you won't," Ezra snapped harshly, rubbing his shoulder. 

Zeb held out a hand with an expression that begged the question of _what did I do?_

Ezra walked down the ramp where Hera and Kanan were waiting. "I think you have something that belongs to me," Kanan decreed with arms crossed. 

The boy reached behind him and tossed the holocron, which obviously has been opened due to it no longer being a cube anymore, rather more diamond-shaped. "Good luck saving the galaxy," Ezra replied stoically as he began his trek back to his tower home. 

Kanan looked down at the holocron, while Hera peered over his elbow. "He opened it; he passed the test," she stated, causing Kanan to regard Ezra in a new light. The Jedi faced the cargo hold and looked up at the young Mandalorian. "Hey, Sabine. Want to come along, see if we can convince him to join us?" 

Sabine's face lit up at the offer, causing Hera to chuckle. "I think someone has a little crush." 

Sabine slammed her helmet on. "Do Not!" No one seemed to believe her, as they all got a good chuckle at her expense. 

**Ezra's tower**

Ezra made it back to his tower and opened the door holding the saber in front of him. He felt the familiar tickle at the back of his mind, the pull of the Force. The Presence of the Force was coming from behind him, and turned his head slightly. "So, what do you want?" Ezra asked, turning around to face Kanan. 

"To offer you a choice," the man replied simply "You can either keep the lightsaber that you _stole_ , and let it become another of your dusty souvenirs, or you can come with us, come with me and be trained in the ways of the Force. You can learn what it means to be truly a Jedi." Kanan's offer was quaint, given that he clearly didn't realize what the boy really was. 

Ezra narrowed his eyes and spit on the ground, making his opinion on becoming a Jedi clear. Then he raised his arms, and all his stolen trooper helmets began levitating, circling around the room in abstract patterns. Finally, one of his discblades hovered within Ezra's reach. He grabbed hold of his own weapon with narrowed eyes. 

Kanan watched in awe, then, when he saw the discblade, fully understanding who he was dealing with. "My apologies Ezra, I didn't know you were one of them. Let me rephrase my statement." The Jedi cleared his throat to make his voice stronger, yet unthreatening. "We can help each other hone our skills, more so you helping me with my telekinesis, as if I remember correctly the Zeison Sha have very limited control with the other disciplines of the force." 

"Normally yes, I'm different. I can use more than just telekinesis, just not as adept," Ezra answered. With a wave of one of the boy's hands, everything returned to its proper place. 

"Besides," Kanan began with a grin, causing Ezra to raise a suspicious eyebrow. "I think Sabine would really like you to join us." The Jedi chuckled at the flush that crawled into the boy's cheeks. At that, Sabine stepped into view from where she had been hiding, listening to the conversation within. 

Kanan glanced at the young Mando girl. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." He patted her on an armored shoulder as he walked out. 

Sabine looked around Ezra's tower home, and was immediately drawn to a Mandalorian helmet. She removed hers, setting it down to picked up Ezra's. ["Do you mind?"] She asked. Ezra shook his head. 

Sabine put on the helmet and activated it. She instantly noticed that it was very much like her own; it had a setup for multiple channels, including private channels, a low-light setting with a flash compensator, and even infrared. Going through the setup options, she could also see that it could view the vital statistics of others as well, but that function wasn't currently activated. When she finally replaced it on the stand, Sabine decided to forgo putting her own back on for the time being, and removed her gloves to inspect the boy's _treasures_ more closely. 

Continuing looking around, she noticed a door slightly ajar. She walked over, and it swished open. What she saw was something she would never suspect, a mannequin with a Mandalorian fibermesh bodysuit and beskar plates, with a standard Mandalorian utility belt, gauntlets, and boots attached to it. 

Sabine took a few steps back, glancing at Ezra in surprise. 

Ezra watched as Sabine turned a slow circle, staring in disbelief. ["I will defend myself and my family. All my children will be raised as Mandalorian. I will take pride in wearing clothing that represents my Mandalorian status. I will always speak Mando'a to other Mandalorians. I will help my aliit to succeed and sustain itself. I will answer the call of the Mand'alor."] Ezra recited the Resol'nare, the six tenets of the Mandalorians. 

["Are… are you Mando'ade?"] Sabine asked. 

Ezra shook his head. ["No, my home village had a retired Mandalorian, and last of his clan as a guardian and protector. Everything I know, I learned from him. I respect Mandalorian history and culture, which sadly is greatly misunderstood by the galaxy at large. I learned the language, the code, their rich history, and traditions from Galaar Skirata. I guess, you could say I'm the closest thing there is to being a Mandalorian without actually being a Mandalorian."] He explained. 

Sabine listened carefully, amazed at how well he spoke her language. It made her happy that there was someone who could relate to her, age or not. At times she still felt like an outsider amongst the Ghost's crew, as none of truly understood what it meant to be Mando'ade. 

Then, her face then was clouded by sadness. ["Please Ezra, join our crew. You'll be the closest thing I'll have to aliit."] 

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din." Ezra reminded Sabine. (family is more than blood) 

Sabine smiled. ["I know, but if you join, at least there will be someone closer to my age. I'm sixteen, none of the others can truly relate to me."] 

Ezra cracked a wicked grin. 

["What?"] She asked warily. 

["Like I said, I know a great deal of things about your history, culture, and society."] 

["And your point?"] Sabine countered, crossing her arms defiantly. 

Ezra sighed. [You said you were sixteen…"] 

["Yes, and?"] 

["Have you made the _pledge_ yet?"] Ezra asked emphasizing. 

This caused Sabine's face to turn red, and she slammed her helmet down to hide her blush. _Damn, he even knows that,_ she grumbled inwardly. 

["Do you want me to recite the words of the pledge in case you forgot them?"] Ezra asked with a chuckle. 

Sabine scrambled over to him and quickly covered his mouth with her hand. ["Never say those words unless you mean them and are fully willing to go through with it. As I'm sure you already know with your apparently _extensive knowledge_ of my people, we take marriage extremely seriously."] she replied softly still blushing under her helmet. 

Sabine forgot she had removed her gloves so that she could inspect Ezra's _treasures_ more thoroughly, which she's coming to regret as Ezra placed his hand on top of hers and kissed her palm. 

Sabine's blush deepened, unseen of course, but she pulled her hand away quickly and began putting her gloves back on. ["What was that for?"] She asked, stunned by his reaction. 

Ezra shrugged in response. 

["So will you join us please?"] Sabine asked hopefully, projecting her voice through the external speakers in her helmet. She then removed her helmet again, and walked over to Ezra to place a gentle kiss on his cheek, then replaced her helmet. Ezra touched his cheek, struck momentarily dumb as he watched Sabine head for the door. ["I'll be waiting on the Ghost, please don't take too long deciding."] 

**The Ghost**

Before leaving his home, Ezra donned his Mandalorian gear, then made the trek to where the Ghost waited. Upon Ezra's arrival at the Ghost's landing site, the boy looked at the lowered ramp, and pondered if this was something he really wanted to do or not. 

He closed his eyes and thought about it, but the image of a certain indigo and orange haired teenager with pleading eyes intruded on his thoughts. Ezra removed his helmet and attached it to his belt and slowly ascended the ramp. 

As he was walking up, a solemn Sabine walked over to the cargo hold's upper deck to check on some things. Her face lit up when she saw Ezra in his armor, and leapt from the balcony rushing into a crushing hug. ["Thank you Ezra. I was hoping you'd join us, but I had this feeling that we had seen the last of you."] 

Ezra was shocked by Sabine's embrace. He could tell it was only a friendly hug, it didn't mean anything more, no matter how much he wished it did. However, Ezra knew the more time he spent with Sabine, the more likely his chances that it could become more in time. So, Ezra returned the hug and smiled. 

["Sab, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, I'd be a fool not to join your crew, if only to get to know you better."] 

Sabine blushed. Hera was climbing down the ladder from the cockpit to the lower level when she heard voices. She walked over to the upper level of the hold and cautiously looked in, only see, to her surprise, that Ezra was wearing a suit of beskar'gam that was quite similar to Sabine's. Instead of a full armored suit, it was a fibermesh body suit with attached beskar plates, and a helmet hooked to his belt. On his back, and opposite leg from his helmet, was some sort of bladed discs that she'd never seen before. The thing that brought a smile to her face, though, was the touching scene below, two figures sharing a quiet moment of friendship. 

_Good, you finally have someone that can relate to you Sabine,_ Hera thought before quietly backing out to give the two teenagers some privacy. 

["Hey, Ez? Think later I can paint your armor? It's kinda dull,"] Sabine teased. 

["Under one condition."] He countered ["I get to watch."] 

Sabine smirked. [Hope you can handle it, when painting, my room can get pretty full of fumes."] She warned. Ezra shrugged. eliciting a grin from Sabine. ["Might want to go and let Kanan know you decided to join us."] 

Kanan was in his room listening to the holocron again with his eyes closed in quiet contemplation, when he heard his door slide open. Opening his eyes, he found Ezra standing at his door wearing Mandalorian armor, complete with helmet and discblade. The boy stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. The two met halfway, and Ezra handed over Kanan's lightsaber, an offering of peace. The Jedi nodded, laying his hand on Ezra's shoulder, and smiled. 

**Star Destroyer**

Agent Kallus was at his holoterminal. "Excuse my intrusion Inquisitor," Kallus began, turning his head while propping his chin in his hand in contemplation. "But in the course of my duties, I have encountered a Rebel cell. The leader of that cell made good use of a- lightsaber-" 

The holo of the bald and tattooed Pau'an Grand Inquisitor grinned maliciously. "Ah, Agent Kallus, you did well to call." 

**A/N: Please rate and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Star Wars Rebels**

 **A special thanks to my Beta – Cinlat who not only checks for errors, but also makes suggestions to make things more fluid.**

 **Chapter 4**

The Ghost was being chased by four Ties and an Imperial Star Destroyer. "I don't have a shot," Kanan yelled from his turret. 

"Chopper, do you have the coordinates?" Hera asked as she was evading Tie fire. 

Chopper whirred and clicked, waving one of his appendages. "What did he say?" Zeb grumbled, being the only one who couldn't understand Chopper. 

"He said hello hyperspace," Hera replied with a smile. 

"That's not what he said," Zeb sighed, rolling his eyes and returning to looking out the front window. 

"Told you we'd get away," Kanan said, walking onto the bridge and folding his arms. 

"With the shipment-" Ezra and Sabine countered simultaneously. There was a shared glance, then Sabine pointed at Kanan. "You said we'd get away with the shipment." 

Hera shook her head, the lekku quivering slightly with her agitation."Kanan, we're low on everything. We need to make some money, or we might as well put the Ghost in storage." The Twi'lek huffed crossing her arms. 

Kanan cast his eyes down feeling the weight of the crew's expectations. "There's always Vizago's job." 

A disapproving growl immediately issued from Zeb's throat. "So, we're arms dealers again?" 

Kanan shifted his eyes, trying to put a more positive spin on the situation. "More like arms-redistributors," Kanan answered, sounding more like a shifty smuggler than the man they all knew. 

"Come on, we don't even know what kind of weapons we're talking about," Zeb argued, waving his arms in frustration. 

"Hey, if it puts food on the table, and frees up time for oh, I don't know force training-then I'm in," Ezra cut in, clearly in support of the idea. 

Kanan walked over and ruffled the kid's hair before turning to Hera. "So, you game?" 

"Say I am, what then?" Hera asked with a raised brow with arms crossed. 

"I already know the mission," Kanan replied leaning in slightly to Hera. "Let's head to the spaceport." 

**Spaceport**

"Now boarding star-commuter shuttle ST-45, bound for Garel," the starport's dispatcher announced. 

An Ithorian and Rodian boarded the shuttle in front of Chopper, who, as planned, raced up spinning his dome and chirping frantically. Zeb sat down, looking at the droid. "How rude." 

Ezra slapped Chopper and took a seat next to him. "This way, Mr Wabo." A woman with a thick Imperial accent motioned for an Aqualish. Zeb watched with shifty eyes, giving an affirmed glance to Ezra. "We have seats in the front," the Imperial woman continued, and the two sat down. 

The Aqualish, not knowing basic, started speaking to the woman in Aqualish. She shook her head in frustration and sighed. "Where is that translator?" 

A golden C3 translator droid walked into the shuttle with an arm raised,"Coming Minister," followed closely by a blue and white R2 Astromech. The Protocol droid turned his head toward his astromech companion. "Come along R2." 

"Final call for star-commuter shuttle ST-45," the dispatcher called out. Kanan jumped on the closing ramp and took a seat behind Ezra. 

The pilot droid rotated it's torso to face the passenger compartment. "Sentients, please prepare for takeoff." It announced in a chipper voice. The R2 unit beeped excitedly, then the shuttle began its ascension from the spaceport into space. Within moments, they were in hyperspace. 

Ezra was faking sleep, leaning back with his feet propped against the seat in front of him. Chopper extended one of his appendages and began poking Ezra on the shoulder, who opened one eye to glare at the obnoxious droid. 

The Aqualish turned to face his Imperial companion, speaking once again in Aqualish. "Amda Wabo, is most honored that you are joining him on Garel, Minister Tua," the protocol droid translated. "And if I may add as a personal note-" the golden colored droid began. 

"Will you cut it out!" Ezra yelled at Chopper, cutting off the C3 unit and, causing Minister Tua to turn angrily in his direction. Ezra was standing and pushing on Chopper's dome. "Cut it out, you have plenty of room. Stop crowding me." Chopper retaliated with a blast from his electrically charged arm, knocking Ezra off his feet. 

Kanan, who was sitting with his arms crossed and brow furrowed, launched himself to his feet, looking down at the fallen Ezra. "Kid, how about you get that rust bucket of yours under control?" Kanan asked, waving his arms at the rampant Chopper, then sat back down with arms folded scowling at the annoyance. 

Ezra hopped onto the seat to meet the older man eye to eye. "Mind your own business," Ezra retorted, only to receive another jolt from Chopper. 

Kanan popped out of his seat. "Hey Pilot! Isn't there some rule about having droids in the passenger area?" 

The droid rotated and sighed. "I'm sorry sir, but your droid will have to proceed to the back of the craft." It then rotated back to the controls, ignoring them. 

"Hey wait, if _MY_ astromech is banished, then those astromechs are banished too," Ezra complained, pointing at the translation droid and its companion. 

Sabine gave a smile, who was sitting beside Zeb at the window seat of their row, was impressed by Ezra's s acting. 

"Astromech-me? I have never been so insulted. I'll have you know, I'm a Protocol droid, fluent in over six million forms -" the insulted droid began before being interrupted by the Minister. 

"Pilot, these two droids are with me, and I'm on Imperial business," she stated matter of factly, pointing at the droids. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, but these are Imperial regulations," the pilot responded with a superior tone before turning back around, flipping it's visor down in a holier than thou fashion. 

"Minister-" the Protocol started. 

"Can't risk an incident spoiling these negotiations," Tua snapped at the Protocol droid. "Go!" She sighed and rubbed her brow, trying to figure out how to save these negotiations. Especially since she knew the Aqualish was going to try to speak to her again, and she now had no means of understanding. 

The two droids reluctantly moved off to the back of the ship as instructed. "Oh, this is so humiliating- trust an astromech to ruin everything." The R2 unit beeped in offense, and Ezra turned his head with a smirk. 

The R2 beeped again. "Secret mission?" The protocol droid asked. "What secret mission?" 

Mr. Wabo, the Aqualish turned to the minister trying to talk to her. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wabo, I don't understand you," she cut him off apologetically. 

Zeb grinned, seeing the plan was going perfectly. He leaned forward to the Imperial minister. "Hello, excuse me. I couldn't help but notice your predicament. If it would help, my ward here is quite fluent," the Lasat offered, motioning with his head to Sabine. 

The woman turned to examine the two strangers. "Oh, I couldn't. I would never presume," Sabine began, looking up at Zeb, then down, putting a finger to her lips in feigned consideration. "Though it would be good practice for my level five exams at the Imperial Academy. . ." She then started waving her hands at the Minister, shaking her head. "No, no I couldn't-" 

"You're a level five Academy student?" The Minister asked in surprise. Then she smiled, turning back around leaning back against her seat, remembering her Academy days. "I was too, once upon a time." 

Sabine smirked elbowing Zeb. 

"That creature couldn't possibly take the place of a fully programmed Protocol droid such as I," The C3 unit whined. "The odds of our mission becoming a complete debacle are-" the Protocol droid cut off as the R2 unit rammed him, chirping wildly at his taller companion, tired of always hearing the odds this, the odds that. 

The golden droid threw his arms up and looked down at the droid. "Don't you shush me! It hardly matters to you what they're saying." 

At that, Chopper rolled around and rammed the R2 unit. "Why thank you," the Protocol droid said, tapping Chopper on his flat dome. "You see R2, here's an astromech that understands etiquette." 

Chopper chirped happily. "You see R2, you could learn a lot from this old C1-10P." 

Back in the passenger compartment, the minister leaned back, turning her head to Sabine with a smile, teepeeing her hands together. "Now, ask Mr. Wabo where the _shipment_ is being held." 

Sabine nodded, facing Mr. Wabo, she began speaking in Aqualish. Mr. Wabo looked over at Sabine to reply back in kind. 

Sabine looked at the Aqualish as he answered, squinting her eyes, before turning back to the Minister, flashing a bright smile. "He said 'Bay seventeen,'" Sabine lied. 

"Sentients, we're approaching Garel, please prepare for landing," the pilot informed the passengers. As the shuttle came out of hyperspace, making an uneventful landing, a squad of stormtroopers stood by, awaiting the Minister and the Aqualish. 

Once the shuttle landed, and the ramp lowered, the passengers started to disembark. Minister Tua turned to face Sabine behind her. "My dear, you did a great service to your Empire today." She held up a finger. "Now focus on those level fives," Minister Tua said before walking down the ramp. 

"Oh I will, Minister. It's been such an honor," Sabine replied putting her hands over her heart, laying it on a bit thick. Just to have Zeb give her a shove to the back, rolling his eyes. 

Sabine turned her head, putting a hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle. 

Kanan ran past the Minister, her droids, and the stormtroopers as the Minister stopped in front of the soldiers. "Take us straight to Bay seventeen," she ordered. 

"Yes Minister," the stormtrooper sergeant replied. The sergeant then turned, followed by his squad, to lead the Minister. 

Zeb and Sabine were walking past some crates that Ezra was leaning against. ["Bay seven."] Sabine confirmed in a hushed voice in Mando'a, before putting on her helmet. Ezra nodded and ran off. 

Ezra made his way to where some crates were stacked high, and cautiously looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched. Then, he scurried up them, and entered the duct system. "Kanan, I thought you were going to teach me more about the other aspects of the force, so far all I've been doing is thieving, and I already knew how to do that," he complained into his comlink. 

"Just get to bay seven, open the door, and we all will get paid," Kanan calmly responded. 

"So, we steal to stay alive-see, I already told you I knew all of this," Ezra retorted in frustration as he climbed higher in the duct towards the roof. 

Finally reaching the roof access, Ezra popped the hatch slightly to see if it was vacant. Satisfied that it was, he exited the shaft and paused a moment to take in the view of Garel's evening skyline, watching a shuttle ascend, before slinking to the ledge of the roof in the direction of bay seven. He took a moment to plan out his path. Nodding to himself, Ezra climbed up on the raised ledge, and squatted, concentrating the Force in his legs. The Zeison Sha youth bent deeper and launched himself from his perch, playing leapfrog in the skylanes between him and the bays. 

Finally, making the last leap, he miscalculated and just managed to snag the ledge. Thankfully, he was wearing his armor to give him an added grip. He put his feet to the side of the building, pulling up and pushing off again. Ezra did a flip, and flapped both arms down, releasing a telekinetic blast, and thrusting himself onto the roof. He landed, doing a tuck and roll. _Never tried doing that many consecutive jumps, better start practicing that- not to mention wear the armor the entire time like 'Bine, to build up better stamina, h_ e thought to himself before opening the roof access hatch, and climbed down. 

Ezra slid down the shaft using his hands and feet as brakes to slow his descent. Coming to a stop, he looked out the grate to see the bay empty, save for several crates in the center. He popped open the grate and climbed out. "Alright, I'm in bay seven." He then dropped down, and ran to the door controls, opening the door. Ezra leaned against the wall with folded arms and a grin as the bay door opened. 

Zeb, Kanan, and Sabine were already waiting at the door. Zeb walked in, clapping his hands sarcastically. "Well kid, you pulled it off.". Sabine glanced at Zeb with a hand on her hip. 

"Was there any doubt?" The boy replied. 

"'Lek, mir'sheb." (yeah, smart ass) The Mando giggled, patting Ezra on the shoulder as she walked passed him. Ezra put his fists to his hips and gave Zeb and Sabine a faux pout. 

Meanwhile, Kanan worked the other bay controls, opening another door for Hera to land the Ghost. "Do we even know what it is that Vizago has us stealing yet?" She questioned. 

Zeb loaded some of the crates onto a gravsled and opened one of the crates. What he saw had him dropping the lid to reel back in fear. "Karabast." Zeb spat. Kanan gently placed a hand on the Lasat's shoulder. 

Sabine looked in the crate to see what could elicit such a reaction from the fearless Lasat. "Woa, T-7 Ion Disruptors," she began, pulling one out to examine the weapon. "These were banned by the Senate, you can short circuit an entire ship with one of these." 

Kanan stepped forward with narrowed eyes while Zeb cast his own to the ground. "That's not why they were banned," Zeb corrected the girl, remembering what happened on his home world. 

Kanan pulled the weapon from Sabine, throwing it back in the crate, and slamming the lid closed. "Get them on board before company comes." 

**Bay seventeen**

Minister Tua stood in the middle of the empty bay. "There's nothing here," she huffed, turning to face the Aqualish. "Where are my disruptors?" 

R2 beeped, and the golden protocol droid answered. "Yes, she said disruptors. Now hush." 

The Aqualish ran up to the Minister, grabbing her arm, as she stroked her chin in thought. He rambled in Aqualish, leaving the droid to interpret again."Apparently, the cargo is in bay seven. So Mr. Wabo wonders why we are here." 

"The girl girl told me seventeen," Tua explained, her confusion evident. 

The droid raised a stiff arm as if to wave the mistake away. "In Aqualish, a translator can easily confuse seven with seventeen, if she is an amateur," he explained smugly.

Just then, Chopper rolled up on the bay. "Well, there's no time to waste. Take us to bay seven the Minister hissed in aggravation, ignoring the new arrival. 

Chopper relayed to Hera that they were headed her way. "Well, stall them!" Hera yelled back. 

Chopper flew around the corner, and collided with the blue and white R2 unit, knocking it over. He shook his appendage arm, and buzzed angrily, while the protocol droid lifted R2 back tupright. "R2-D2 I've told you before to watch where you're rolling!" The as of yet unidentified Protocol droid chastised his counterpart. 

R2 chirped irritably, and brandished his torch, causing Chopper to roll back, flailing metal adaptors in surrender. 

The protocol droid put his hands on his hips and leaned down. "Really, R2-D2, apologize." R2 gave an indignant squawk, a blatant refusal. 

The Minister turned her head to the side thinking. "Wait. This is the C1 that caused our translator-" she looked up as the realization hit her. "To bay seven, double time!" Tua ordered with a scowl, thrusting her arm at the open bay door. 

After they vanished from sight, Chopper sounded the alarm, warning the Ghost that the gig was up. 

**Bay Seven**

Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb were hurrying to load the crates of disruptors onto the Ghost when Kanan slid down the ramp. He put a hand to his mouth to amplify his voice, "Hurry, we're running out of-" 

Ezra turned his head to see the squad of stormtroopers charging them, with the Minister, Mr. Wabo, and the droids behind. "Time's up!" Ezra yelled. "We're busted." 

The stormtroopers took position, leveling their weapons. "Hands up," ordered the sergeant. Zeb raised his hands, and started approaching the troopers at a slow pace. 

"What are you doing?" Ezra whispered over his helmet's vocalizer. 

"There a problem here?" Zeb asked, still with his hands raised high, and a smile on his face. 

The Aqualish turned towards Minister Tua to rumble something she couldn't understand. "Mr. Wabo says, those crates contain his disruptors," the protocol droid translated, walking up to the Minister. 

"Uhh- there's gotta be some mistake. There can't be possibly disruptors in there, because they're illegal, right?" Zeb questioned with an even tone, maintaining his pleasant smile. 

Kanan pointed something out to Sabine, who nodded, and began pushing her sled again. 

The Minister put her hands on her hips and glared at the Lasat. "That's irrelevant. We're going to search your crates." 

Zeb stepped aside, "Be my guest." 

The stormtrooper sergeant thrust his arm towards the crates, giving the command to his subordinates. "Forward." 

Zeb watched them as they walked by. "On second thought-" he challenged, grabbing a trooper in each hand, and tossing them into their fellow troopers, leaving only the sergeant still standing. Then, Zeb charged. The Sergeant regained his composure, and fired upon Zeb, displaying atrocious accuracy and Imperial training at its finest. The rest of the troopers clambered to their feet to join in the chaos. 

Zeb danced around the blaster fire with a snarl, headbutting one trooper, before drawing his own staff. "You want disruptors, you gotta come through me!" He roared in anger, tearing through the troopers as if they were nothing. "Never Again!". 

Ezra was lying low behind his sled when Kanan crept up with a blaster in hand. "You trying to shoot me, you missed!" The Lasat roared from the melee. "Get those crates loaded!" 

"Get those crates aboard ship now," Kanan echoed. 

"Uh, right," Ezra responded, gripping the sled, and pushing it to the Ghost. Meanwhile, Kanan gave Zeb covering fire. 

One of the troopers protecting Minister Tua and Wabo fell to blaster fire, and Wabo began yelling something at her. Minister Tua turned to the Aqualish with a clenched fist. "Will you stop talking!" She seethed in anger at the disaster that had become her career. 

The protocol droid and R2-D2 were taking cover on a far wall, when the golden droid looked to his smaller counterpart. "R2, we're surrounded by brigands. The mission is doomed, and so are we." 

Just then, Chopper rolled past them, catching the astromech's attention. R2 followed, while the protocol droid wailed behind him. "R2! R2! Where do you think you're going?" The little astromech offered a series of beeps in response. "Following that droid?" The protocol asked in surprise. R2 chirped in confirmation. "Well, he certainly seems to be on a mission, so you had better accelerate yourself," he told his small friend as they strolled casually up the Ghost's ramp. 

Kanan called to Zeb. "Specter 4, time to go!" Kanan called out to his friend who was covering the Lasat's back. Kanan spared a quick glance to the Ghost, noticing that they were the last two in the bay. "NOW!" 

Zeb had a stormtrooper pinned against the wall by the throat, his leader's voice bringing him out of a furious daze. "Alright," he agreed. Dropping the stormtrooper, Zeb raced up the ramp. 

"Specter-1 to Ghost, we're good to go," Kanan radioed. 

"Going," Hera replied, activating the thrusters to lift the Ghost off the ground. Kanan fired off two more shots before turning, and Force jumping over the closing ramp door. Then, the Ghost left for orbit. 

"Oh look, Chopper made friends," Sabine said sarcastically with her hands on her hips, while Ezra stood with arms across his chest. Chopper turned around with his appendages raised, and bowed to the two droids. "I am C3-P0, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2. I was translating for Minister Tua when we were attacked by thieves like-" 3P0 halted his explanation, and gasped when Zeb entered.. 

Zeb walked to the upper deck, and looked down into the cargo hold where Kanan, Sabine, Ezra, Chopper and the two new droids were. Kanan eyed the droids, and put his hands on his hips. "We've got company. Imperial droids. Specter-5, let's get a couple of restraining bolts on these two.". 

"Yes, sir, on it," Sabine responded before climbing the ladder to carry out her part. 

"Specter-6, Specter-3, keep an eye on them," Kanan ordered, making a motion to his eyes. 

"Right, that'll happen," Ezra snorted quietly, shaking his head. 

"Excuse me sir, but this is a terrible mistake. My partner and I are in service of Minister Tua of Lothal-" 3P0 began as he followed Ezra. 

"Kanan, a word." Zeb stopped Kanan as he was climbing the ladder to the bridge. 

Kanan stepped off the ladder to the platform. "Can it wait, if I don't confirm our rendezvous with Vizago, we'll have done all of this for nothing." 

Zeb looked down, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that- maybe this time we don't sell it to Vizago, eh?" 

R2-D2 raised his antenna to eavesdrop on the conversation above. 

"Maybe we get those disruptors out of circulation instead," Zeb continued, causing Sabine to pause on the ladder as she made her way back down. This didn't sound like the Zeb she knew. 

"At least we're getting them out of Imperial circulation," she interjected. "When I was translating, I found out they were shipping those T-7s as prototypes so the Empire can mass-produce them on Lothal." Then carried on with her task. 

"See Zeb, perfect crime," Kanan assured Zeb wrapping an arm around his neck. "We steal weapons meant for the Empire, and sell them for credits that we desperately need to keep this bird flying." 

"Oh hey," Sabine called up from the Cargo floor. "If we need credits, maybe Vizago will buy those two droids," she suggested, walking over to start affixing the droids with restraining bolts. 

"Yeah, good Idea," Kanan acknowledged, swinging back up the ladder. 

**Star Destroyer**

Agent Kallus was on a holocall with Lothal's Minister Tua, his hands held behind the small of his back. He looked at the image of Lothal's minister with calculating eyes. "Describe the thieves." 

"I saw five," the minister began; an adult male, two juveniles in Mandalorian armor, male and female." She paused to consider. "Also, an old C1 droid, and a Lasat," she replied, leaning forward with surprise in her voice. "Honestly, Agent Kallus, I didn't think there were any Lasats left." 

A sinister grin spread across the ISB agent's face. Then spun away from the woman on the holo, his twisted mind reveling at the opportunities this could present. "A few Minister," Kallus replied. "Only a few." 

**The Ghost**

Zeb shoved Ezra bodily out of their shared room. "AND STAY OUT!" The Lasat roared, locking the door. 

Ezra spun and pounded on the door. "You can't do that, you kriffing shabuir! It's my cabin too." 

(Kriff/Kriffing - a Vulgar expletive) (Shabuir - extreme insult - *jerk*, but much stronger) 

Sabine quietly cracked her door open, eyes widening at the obscenities, then shook her head and closed the door again. 

"Ezra! Come in here," Hera yelled from the bridge. 

The boy stalked onto the bridge, punching the door as he entered. "Hera, Zeb's booted me from my own-" 

The Twi'lek cut him off with a look, and motioned for him to calm down. "I know, but maybe you could cut Zeb a little slack today?" 

"Oh, like how he kriffing cut's me slack?!" Anger still apparent in Ezra's sour tone. 

Hera faced him directly, and leaned in closer to where Ezra was standing. "Do you know what a T-7 Disruptor is? What it does to an organic being?" Hera asked the boy. 

Ezra put his hands out to the side. "Umm, no," he admitted, and sat down in the co-pilot seat to face her. 

"Well, Zeb knows. Because it's what the Imperials used on his people when they cleared his homeworld." Hera sighed and looked at her hands in her lap. "Very few Lasat survived, and none remain on Lasan," she continued. 

Ezra sat back in shock, and covered his face with a hand. "I- I guess I could cut him a little slack." 

"Good man." Hera leaned back and crossed her arms with a smile. "So, how's the Jed- I'm sorry, I mean Force training going with Kanan?" 

"Force training- never heard of it," Ezra replied spitefully, swinging around in his chair. 

Hera narrowed her eyes and snarled. "I'll see about that." 

Then, dropping them out of hyperspace, the two gazed out at Lothal. It looked serene and peaceful from space. "Home sweet, home," Ezra droned. 

**Lothatal**

 **Vizago's Rendezvous point**

Vizago stood with his arms crossed when he heard an approaching engine. He turned his head upward to see the Ghost incoming, plastering on a smug grin as he walked over to greet the landing ship. 

Hera and Kanan were descending the ladder to the cargo hold. "Can we discuss this later?" Kanan asked. 

"That's fine love, but we _will_ discuss it," Hera stated plainly, putting her hands on her hips. 

R2-D2 beeped and whirred, and Sabine nodded. "Oh right, this R2 unit says his real mission was to make sure that the T-7s never reached the Empire. And that their master will pay handsomely for their return." 

This turn of events pulled a raised brow from Kanan, who rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'll think about it." 

Zeb closed his eyes in disbelief. "So, we're not selling the droids, but we _are_ selling the T-7s?" The Lasat growled angrily. "We don't even know who Vizago's buyer is." 

"We know it's not the Empire, and I already made a deal with Vizago," Kanan countered. "So, let's get these crates off the boat." 

**Star Destroyer**

Agent Kallus stared out the forward viewport. "Sir, a distress call for Governor price has been rerouted to you for your attention." The comm officer spoke softly, as if in fear of disrupting the agent's relaxed mood. 

Kallus walked over to a comm terminal where two officers were setting up the redirect. "This is C3P0, Human Cyborg relations. My counterpart and I were abducted from the spaceport on Garel by thieves, criminals, outlaws-" the melodramatic droid relayed. 

"Remain calm, my friend. All I need is your location," Kallus interrupted. A smug grin crossed his sharp features, knowing that he finally had the rebel band in his clutches again. 

"Sending our coordinates now," C3-P0 responded. 

"Have no fear, help is on the way." 

**Lothal**

Vizago picked one of the disruptors, tossing it into the air before catching it again. "Oh- I can make some beautiful music with these." 

"They're not that kind of instrument," Zeb ferociously growled. 

"You just need to know how to play them," Vizago replied, giving Kanan a gleaning look. "And know how to play those who want to buy them." 

"You need to buy them from us first," Ezra said, leaning against one of Vizago's speeders with his arms crossed. Making both Vizago and Kanan to turn to look at the boy. 

"Finally- someone on your crew who understands business," Vizago stated with a surprised laugh, putting a finger to Kanan's chest. 

Kanan slapped the unwanted touch away with a snarl."Let's just get this over with." 

Vizago grinned, but his jollity faded as they heard the sounds of the engines from an Armored Imperial Transport. Unfortunately, that transport was loaded with two walkers under its wings. 

Vizago looked through the scope, then spun around, pointing at Hera. "What is this, you were followed!" He growled. 

"That's not possible," Hera tried to explain. 

"Tell it to the Empire!" Vizago snarled as he clambered onto one of his speeders."Leave the rest." 

Kanan grabbed Vizago by the arm, "You haven't paid us." 

"Cikatro Vizago doesn't pay for half a shipment!" He countered, pulling his arm free, and climbing into his speeder. "And he doesn't pay for trouble with Imperials," he continued, looking down at Kanan. "My friends, I hope you live to bargain another day." The pirate sat down on the back, facing the Ghost crew. "And if you don't-" the rest of his sentence was punctuated by a shrug as the speeder sped off. 

Sabine pointed up. "Shouldn't we be going too?" 

Kanan thrust his hands to the side. "We can't let these disruptors fall into Imperial hands," he growled. "Sabine! Destroy the guns." 

"Heh, now you're speaking my language. I'll go get my gear," she laughed, running to the sled, but coming to a stop when she saw the two stowaway droids. 

"R2-D2, stop, what are you doing?" C3-P0 asked. 

R2's reply was a whirl of beeps. "Joining the crew?" 3P0 repeated in disbelief. 

Sabine walked over, removing her helmet as R2 lifted a disruptor with one of his appendages. Sabine put a hand on her hip and smiled at the droid. "Of course, overload the disruptors and _boom_ ," she exclaimed, patting the astromech on his dome. "Good call little guy, you can join our crew anytime." 

"Well short my circuits," 3P0 exclaimed in shock. 

Kanan ran over with the rest of the crew and began giving orders immediately. "Hera, help Sabine open the crates. Zeb, Ezra line them up." He reached down to grab one of the disruptors. "Meanwhile, I'll deal with the walkers." 

The transport lowered the walkers, which immediately started their advance, firing on the group. 

Sabine, Hera, Ezra, and Zeb took cover behind one of the giant cone like rock pillars, while Kanan fired the disruptor at a walker, completely frying it. The walker began sparking before starting to teeter back and forth, before finally collapsing. When he took aim at the second walker, it fired, just missing Kanan, but sent him flying backward. 

Hera ran from cover to distract the walker with her hold out blaster. She ducked for cover when it turned its focus on her. 

Kanan sat up, and shook his head in a daze. Zeb appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the man to drag him to cover, with Ezra covering their escape. They watched as the transport landed, its ramp lowering, and two squads of stormtroopers rushed forward. Behind them was none other than, ISB Agent Kallus. "Advance and fire," Kallus commanded calmly. 

3P0 walked up to the onrushing Imperials, arms held aloft. "Thank you, thank you. I knew some sort of rescue would arrive. I told R2, but he thinks so ill of stormtroopers," C3-P0 elated. 

A squad took positions, and leveled their rifles, opening fire. 3P0 flapped his arms. "Wait, don't shoot!" He cried out, and scurried off the best he could. "You're here to rescue me-" 

"Well, now we know how the Empire found us," Ezra decreed with a sigh. 

Ezra unlatched both of his discblades, and stepped out of cover, flinging them towards their enemy. Both blades went wide on either side of the squad of troopers. "Get to cover kid, you'll just get 'yerself killed," grumbled Zeb. Ezra grinned behind his helmet. He balled his out stretched hands into fists, and yanked his arms back to him. The discblades made a turn inwards and whizzed back, slicing through the squad of stormtroopers. Crimson sprayed skyward as the blades cut through armor, bone, and flesh alike. Ezra thrust his hands out again, catching his weapons. 

The display left Kanan and Zeb speechless, jaws slack. 

"Chopper, ready the ship for takeoff," Hera ordered as she dodged the walker. Chopper wasted no time hightailing it to the Ghost. 

Kallus walked through the pile of bodies from the first squad, and pointed at Zeb. "You, Lasat," he called out, reaching behind his back to pull a Lasan Royal Guard Bo-Rifle. The man extended it in challenge. Then he stepped forward, spinning it in his hands as another squad of troopers fell in behind him. "FACE ME!" 

Zeb's eyes went wide in shock. The Lasat narrowed them, and charged, drawing his own Bo-Rifle. "Wait!" Kanan cried out. Ezra started to reach out, and stopped himself, considering the situation at hand. 

Zeb and Kallus fought ferociously, until Zeb knocked Kallus down. He leered at the fallen agent. "Only the Honor Guard of Lasan may carry a Bo-Rifle!" Zeb seethed in rage. 

Kallus grinned maliciously, reaching for his weapon. "I know," Kallus laughed. "I removed it from a guardsman myself." He rolled out of the way of Zeb's downward slash, continuing the motion backwards, then up to his feet. Just managing to block Zeb's downward slash. The two combatants now had their weapons locked, and stood nose to nose. 

"I was there when Lasan fell, I know why you fear those disruptors," Kallus toyed with Zeb. With a quick spin, the agent broke them apart, and slowly backpedaled, while Zeb advanced at the same pace. Neither man going on the offensive just yet. "I gave the order to use them," Kallus bragged with a maniacal grin. 

The admission put Zeb into a full rage, swinging wildly at Kallus, who deflected or dodged each strike. 

Kallus blocked, and struck, jabbing the energized tips into the Lasat. With Zeb enraged, his attacks were clumsy, while Kallus's were methodical. 

"Urgghhh, that fool Lasat, is going to get himself killed," Kanan grunted as he tried to make a run for Zeb, but Ezra grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. 

"Don't Kanan. This is a matter of honor, if you interfere, you'll lose Zeb's respect for life," Ezra softly contended with the older man. Kanan sighed, relenting to the kid's logic. He put his blaster away, and assembled his saber. 

"Fine," the Jedi grumbled, breaking cover with his ignited lightsaber in hand. Then he charged the stormtroopers, deflecting their blasts while cutting them down. 

"Ok, we're ready," Sabine called out. 

Ezra ran to one of the sleds, using his mastery of telekinesis to aid in pushing it at the walker, while Hera, Sabine, and the droids angled theirs at the remaining squad of stormtroopers. Ezra leaped to Sabine and Hera, putting his hands up over his head, erecting a telekinetic barrier. Shrapnel and other debris bounced harmlessly off it when the crates exploded. 

The shockwave staggered Zeb and Kallus, but the agent recovered quickly, driving the end of his Bo-Rifle into the Lasat's chest. Zeb's eyes went wide as he dropped to his knees, his weapon clattering from his hands. 

Ezra caught Kallus, raising his weapon over his head, ready to deliver the killing blow."I don't think so," the boy quietly hissed. 

"ZEB!" Hera and Sabine cried out simultaneously. Ezra pulled both arms backward then thrust them forward again, releasing a devastating telekinetic blast, which struck Kallus center core, knocking him from his feet. The agent slammed into one of the cone shaped rock formations with such impact that he left an indented crater. Kanan ran to his crew just as Ezra tore into Kallus. The boy took a step in Kallus' direction, one of his discblades flying to his hand, when Kanan stepped in front of Ezra. 

"He's not worth it," the Jedi began. 

Ezra turned around and threw the discblade with such force, that he punched through not one, but two of the stone pillars, before returning to his hand. 

Sabine approached Ezra cautiously, and put her hands on his shoulders to better look into in the T-section visor. "Udesii, ner vod." (calm down my brother.) She grabbed his hand. "Olaror." (come) 

At that, they ran for the ship. As Sabine approached the droids, she turned calling out to them. "Move, now!" The droids obeyed quietly, following to the Ghost as quickly a possible. 

Kanan, on the other hand, ran to his friend. "Zeb! Zeb, come on big guy, we gotta' get outta' here." Kanan tugged at the fallen Lasat, who was still motionless. "Come on, Zeb." The Lasat's hand slowly wrapped around his Bo-Rifle, eliciting a small smile from Kanan. 

"Will our torment never end?" 3P0 complained, walking up the ramp. Hera stayed at the ramp to help Kanan haul Zeb aboard. 

"Chopper, get us out of here," the Twi'lek pilot ordered into her wrist com. 

Kallus finally stirred, moving slowly. "Unngggh. I'm going to need a bacta soak after this," the ISB Agent wheezed as he got to his feet. He turned to see the cratered indenture his impact had made in the stone pillar. "If I hit any harder, that would have paralyzed me," he surmised to himself. When he looked down at his Bo-Rifle, it was sparking from the damage it took from slamming into the rock as well. Kallus shook his head in regret, then walked away from the pillar just in time to watch the Ghost lift off. 

Zeb was half laying down, half being held up by Kanan, while the rest of the crew stood around looking concerned. 

"Will he be ok?" Sabine asked softly. 

Zeb coughed, then groaned an answer. "Unggh. Yeah." 

Kanan helped Zeb up to his feet, slipping an arm around his friend for support. "Thanks mate, appreciate the save," Zeb confessed, not realizing that it was Ezra who had actually saved him, causing a smile to form on Kanan's face. 

"It wasn't me." Zeb looked at Kanan in surprise. The Jedi nodded at their newest recruit. "It was Ezra." The Lasat's only reply was silent shock, finally transforming into an acknowledging nod. Ezra reciprocated, tipping his head to the smiles of Hera and Sabine as well. 

Ezra walked over to Zeb. "For the record, Kanan was going to intervene in your fight. After hearing your argument with that ISB Agent, I knew that was a fight you had to handle on your own; as means of honor. So, I stayed out of it." The kid smiled. "But I wouldn't let that be your _last_ battle, either." 

"Thanks kid, and you're right, it was a battle for honor." Zeb placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "I don't think anyone's said it yet, so let me be the first to officially welcome you the the crew of the Ghost." 

"Actually, you're the second, Zeb. I already welcomed him," beamed Sabine. 

"Should've known," Zeb chuckled, then groaned in pain. 

Kanan looked at his new student. "And Ezra, your formal Force training begins tomorrow." 

Hera put a hand to Ezra's shoulder and smiled. Ezra looked up to Kanan. "As does your Telekinesis training." 

The Ghost docked with an older Republic cruiser where Kanan went aboard with R2 and 3PO. A Senator met him, and handed the Jedi a large handful of credits. "That's very generous of you sir," Kanan said in surprise. 

"Well, I'm very fond of these two droids," the senator replied with a smile. 

Kanan patted R2 on his dome. "Then I'm glad we could return them." 

"The simplest gesture of kindness, can fill the Galaxy with hope," the senator quoted in kind. 

Kanan looked up at the Senator skeptically. "Isn't that- a Jedi saying?" 

The Senator patted Kanan on the shoulder a warm smile, but not quite answering the question. "Safe travels, my friend." 

Kanan smiled back, and bowed to the senator. "Safe travels," He responded, then headed back to the Ghost. 

The senator turned to look at 3P0, his voice taking on a more serious tone. "You didn't tell him my name?" 

"Of course I didn't Senator Organa, but this whole ordeal has stressed every one of my circuits. Permission to shut down," the ever pessimistic C3-P0 complained. 

"Granted." 

3P0 walked off, and Senator Organa squatted down to R2-D2's level. "You recorded everything my old friend?" R2 beeped and whistled in response. "Good. We'll focus on the Imperials later. For now, show me what you have on your- rebels."

 **A/N: Please rate and review**

. **Chapter 5 will take a bit longer to get out, a little bit of writer's block, and big changes from the actual episode.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Star Wars Rebels**

 **A special thanks to my Beta Cinlat**

 **Chapter 5**

It was the middle of the night, and Ezra was tossing and turning in his bunk on his first night as an official member of the Ghost's crew. The reason for his unrest was his roommate Zeb. The Lasat snored, and not just a soft snore, it was loud. Ezra hopped down, grabbing his pillow and blanket, and tossed them to the ground. He went to his stuff, and put on a pair of black baggy knee-length shorts along with a navy blue t-shirt, then grabbed his bedding and stormed off to the Ghost's Common Room. He tossed the pillow on the curved spacer couch and laid down, covering himself. "Finally, some peace and quiet. Maybe I can finally get some sleep," the boy muttered softly to himself.

Sabine was in her room working out a paint scheme for Ezra, she had gone through seven pages, always unhappy with the outcome. "Perhaps I should discuss what he'd like on his armor, after all, it'll be customized for him, not me," she chuckled. The girl put her sketchpad and graphite down on her bed. "Glass of water, then bed." The young artist sighed. She threw on a white sleeveless shirt, one that she'd painted the Mandalorian skull insignia with special cloth dyes in black and red on, and a pair of teal shorts with the words _Mandalorian 4 life_ painted on the back side. The shirt only came to about two inches above her navel, but she wasn't expecting to run into anyone, so Sabine didn't concern herself with it.

As she headed to the kitchen, Sabine caught movement from the Common Room out of the corner of her eye. She quietly walked in to investigate, and saw what looked like someone curled up on the Spacer Couch. As she crept up, she realized it was Ezra.

"Ezra?" The girl asked quietly.

Ezra moaned a response.

Sabine gently shook his shoulder. ["Hey, what are you doing out here?"]

Ezra, in a state of half-sleep, realized he was being spoken to in Mando'a, which meant Sabine was close. ["Pop your head in my room, and see for yourself."] He replied, rolling over to present his back to Sabine.

Sabine raised a brow and crept over to Zeb's and Ezra's room, quietly opening the door. Zeb was laying on the bottom bunk with a leg sticking out from under the blanket on the floor. The Lasat scratched his exposed, barrel like chest, but the thing that made her understand was his snoring- he sounded like a pack of Gundarks, growling with the occasional roar. Sabine quietly closed the door, returning to the kitchen for that drink of water, and thought about the situation. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she nodded to herself. "It'll be just an offer. . . ."

She went back to the Common Room, shaking Ezra by the shoulder again, a little harder this time. ["Come on, you can share my room, the top bunk is unused."]

Ezra was immediately awake, springing into a sitting position, never imagining Sabine would offer something like that. Since the Common Room was dark, he couldn't make her appearance out very well. ["Umm, I don't know, we're teenagers of opposite gender. How would Hera and Kanan react?"]

Sabine shrugged. ["They're crew members, not our parents, besides I'm a Mando'ade, and you're basically a Mando'ade for all intents and purposes, I don't think you'd try anything, right?"]

Ezra blinked stupidly at her explanation, then grinned at the insinuation of what would happen were he to try anything. ["Of course I wouldn't."]

["Good, then it's settled,"] She motioned for him to follow her.

Ezra grabbed his bedding, and followed her uneasily. Once they got into the hall, he saw what she was wearing and blushed. ["I like your shorts."]

Sabine turned her head slightly, gazing at him out of the corner of her eye. "Vor entye." (thank you) Sabine opened her door and walked in; Ezra hesitantly followed. He tossed his bedding up onto the top bunk, and climbed up, settling himself in. He tensed when Sabine locked the door, then relaxed when she turned out the lights. She was about to take her top off, but stopped herself. _Not just yet,_ she thought to herself.

"Jate ca, Sabine." (good night)

Sabine smiled. "Jate ca, Ezra.

The next morning, Sabine had woken first and went into the fresher to take a shower, when she returned to her room wearing just a robe, she found Ezra sitting on the floor cross legged, staring at nothing. Cautiously, Sabine approached him to wave a hand in front of his face. "Ezra?" She called, but the boy was unresponsive. "Must be meditating." She danced slightly in front of him to test if he was paying attention, stopping when she was satisfied that he wasn't. Sabine removed her robe and hung it on a hook. The young rebel blushed as she was now naked in front of Ezra, who remained completely oblivious. She grabbed her fibermesh bodysuit and slid into it, then began to attach her beskar plates.

Ezra came out of his morning meditative trance while Sabine was bent, attaching her leg plates. "Vaar'tur." (morning)

Sabine looked up and smiled at the boy. "Vaar'tur, ner vod." (morning, my brother) ["you missed it."] Sabine grinned at Ezra.

["What did I miss?"] He asked getting to his feet and stretching.

["Oh, nothing much- just while you were there meditating, I came back in from taking a shower, and got dressed. I was completely naked in front of you. . . ."], she teased the boy, who blushed furiously.

["So, you going to move the rest of your stuff in here, or keep them stored in your old room?] Sabine asked.

Ezra was still blushing, but scratched his head in thought. ["I think I'd feel better talking to Hera and Kanan about the room change-together first."]

Sabine nodded, and the two left her room after she finished dressing. They climbed up to the bridge where Hera and Kanan were talking. "Morning," Sabine greeted the two.

Hera and Kanan looked over to see the two teens and smiled at them. "Something on your minds?" Kanan asked, ever the perceptive one.

"Actually, yes. Now hear me out before you say anything," Sabine began, gaining the two adults full attention.

"I'm moving Ezra into my room. Last night I found him curled up on the couch in the common room," Sabine started, then went on to explain why he was on the couch. Kanan was on the verge of standing in objection, when Sabine held up a hand to silence him. "Sit down Kanan, I'm not done. You and Hera are the leaders of our crew, and definitely not our parents. It was _my_ choice to have him sleep in my room. As you are well aware, I'm Mando'ade, and for all intents and purposes, Ezra is Mando'ade as well. As per his wishes, we were going to discuss this with you instead of just doing it, but I sort of took control of the discussion, well more of stating how it is, than a discussion."

Kanan looked over at Hera in shock. "Aren't you going to object, before I say my piece?"

Hera shook her head. "She's right, we aren't their parents, and _she_ is Mando'ade. " A slight smile touched the Twi'lek's lips. "If they are old enough to risk their lives against the Empire, they are old enough to share a room.

Sabine walked over to Kanan and put her hands on his shoulders with a smile. "This wasn't a discussion Kanan, as much as Ezra was probably expecting it to be." Then, she looked over at Ezra. "Even though I'm personally not ready for it, perhaps you'd like to enlighten them about what age a Mando'ade gets married, and how we view marriage."

Ezra sighed. "Mano'ade are expected to get married shortly after turning sixteen, and they take marriage extremely seriously. The Mando'ade wed for life, divorce is a rarity, and only when one partner views that the other is no longer fit to be Mando'ade." Ezra paused to gauge their reactions before continuing. "Mando'ade value loyalty, commitment to family, and have a passionate zest for life. Not all Mandalorians are born Mando'ade- many find their way of life appealing. There is a saying; aliit ory'shya tal'din, or in Basic, family is more than blood." Ezra finished, feeling a strange swell of pride at the smile it caused on Sabine's face.

"What's a Mandalorian wedding ceremony like?" Hera asked, intrigued.

"There's no actual ceremony, the two getting married recite specific vows, and in the eyes of the clan, they're considered married," Sabine explained.

"Oh," Hera responded, clearly disappointed.

Hearing this, Kanan sat down and sighed. He looked up at Sabine. "We took you in knowing that you were a Mandalorian, I don't have the right to step on your culture or heritage." His attention shifted to Ezra. "And how do you feel about Sabine's proposed living changes?"

"Honestly?" Kanan nodded. "I'm torn." The boy took in each set of expectant eyes before settling on Kanan again. "On one hand, like last night, I was able to get a good night's sleep. I can't sleep in the same room as Zeb, his snoring was so loud, that if I remained there, my focus with the force would be in shambles, never mind combat. On the other hand, I'd be sharing a room with-" He stopped and looked at Sabine, who was still smiling. "I'd be sharing a room with not only a Mandalorian, but the most beautiful girl I've ever seen- that makes me a little nervous," Ezra admitted.

"I can understand that Ezra. The question you must ask yourself, is whether or not you feel confident in your ability to control your, uh, hormones,"." Kanan concluded, an amusing sheepishness creeping into his tone at the end.

Sabine pushed away from Kanan with an eye roll. "Oh really? It's because of you and Hera that I installed a soundproofing system in my room?"

Kanan slapped his face and attempted to cut her off, looking at Hera pleadingly. "A little help here?"

Sabine continued, undaunted, "I can't count how many nights I've been woken by your moans and cries."

Hera's green skin deepened dramatically. "I thought it was so the rest of us didn't have to put up with your music," she attempted by way of deflection.

"Hera, you know very well my music at night isn't _that_ loud," Sabine countered. She turned to look up at Ezra with a vulpine grin. "Besides, if I- if we wanted to get intimate, it would be a mutual thing, right cyar'ika?" (darling, sweetheart) Sabine teased.

Ezra grinned in response. "Right, cyare." (beloved, loved, popular) He accompanied it with a wink, causing Sabine to laugh approvingly.

Hera tapped her lips with her index finger in thought. "Fine, just remember protection. I don't want any babies running around my ship."

"Not helping," Kanan sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Thanks Hera." Sabine beamed at the Twi'lek before turning back to Ezra. "Now, let's go get your stuff moved in."

Kanan watched the two teenagers leave the bridge, then looked over at Hera, dumbfounded. "Come on Hera, you can't really support this. They're just kids."

"Just kids by who's standards? Yours? Sabine is Mandalorian, and has passed her rights into adulthood by her own people, as far as Ezra, we really don't know much about him, and his Zeison Sha upbringing." Hera paused to offer a coy grin. "Other than his deep rooted disdain for Jedi."

"That's not the point," Kanan argued.

Hera spun in her chair to face Kanan. "Alright, fine, I'll go tell them that sex is now off the table for them, but that means we follow the same rule. Are you prepared for that?"

Kanan blinked with disbelief. "Wh- what? Why?" The Jedi Padawan questioned. "We're the adults."

"Because they are adults as well." Hera stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go break the news." As she walked out of the cabin, Kanan was sure the Twi'lek was purposely swaying her hips more than usual.

With his decision made, the Jedi sprang to his feet to chase after Hera, grabbing her arm to pull her to a stop. "Fine, you win."

On the lower deck, the two teens walked into Zeb's room. The Lasat was sitting on his bunk. He stretched and raised a brow. "Why are you here Sabine?"

"I'm helping Ezra move his gear into my room," she smiled innocently.

"I-in your room?" The Lasat stuttered in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm moving into Sabine's room," Ezra interjected, cutting his eyes at Zeb. "I couldn't sleep last night, your snoring sounded like a pack of raging Gundarks."

"Eh, sorry about that kid," Zeb apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sabine took down Ezra's beskar'gam, while he began dismantling the armor mannequin. "Need any help?" Zeb asked.

Ezra looked over his shoulder. "Sure, could you pack up my clothes?" Zeb nodded with a smile, thankful that he had his own room once again.

Sabine returned and took the upper half of the mannequin from Ezra. He picked up the lower half and followed the Mando to her room, while Zeb began putting Ezra's clothes in his two duffel bags. The teens began reassembling the mannequin. ["Where do you want it?"] Sabine asked.

Ezra looked around the room and shrugged. "Up to you, cyar'ika," Ezra responded.

Sabine smiled, shaking her head. Part of her wondering if he was still joking. The boy went back to Zeb's room to help with the packing of his clothes. Zeb was already working on the second bag by the time Ezra arrived. "Thanks Zeb, I really thought you'd have a fuss over me moving in with 'Bine."

"Why? Just means I get my room all to myself again, The Lasat chuckled.

Ezra crossed his arms. "You're not concerned that I might try to take advantage of her?"

Zeb snorted another laugh. "Sabine's a Mandalorian, you think she can't handle herself, kid?"

Ezra chuckled softly. "Against most people sure, but against a Force user?"

Zeb stopped packing and looked over at Ezra. "Look kid, I see the way you two look at each other. 'Sides, you know her culture- I know she's felt awkward with us every now and then, since we're all older than she is. She's missed her clan.. I'll admit, I wasn't too fond of you when we met, and wasn't until Kessel that I started respecting you. You'll be good for the girl." Zeb went back to finishing the last bit of Ezra's clothes. "You plan on actually becoming a Mandalorian?"

Ezra turned to look at the door with a smile. "Yeah, I do."

"Know which Clan?"

Ezra smiled and nodded turning back to the Lasat who was handing him his last duffel bag. "Clan Wren- I plan on reciting to her the marriage vows- eventually," Ezra explained. He then hefted the bag over his shoulder and went to his and Sabine's room. Zeb shook his head after the boy left, smirking as he added quietly. "She'd totally kick his ass."

When Ezra entered his new room, Sabine had already reassembled the armor mannequin and was positioning it in the back right corner of the room. As Ezra was about to say something, Hera's voice rang out over the comm system. "Sabine. Ezra, can you come to the hold please?"

Upon reaching the hold's upper level, the two teens gave each other a nod. They both grabbed hold of the guardrail with one hand and leaped off in unison, landing in front of Hera and Kanan.

Kanan applauded. "And how long have you been practicing that?"

"First time we did it actually," Ezra answered, ignoring the sarcasm in the other man's voice.

Hera smiled at the two youngest members of the crew. "Well, suit up Ezra, I have an assignment for the two of you. Nothing too dangerous, but as you will be going into Capitol City, there's always the high chance of Imperial entanglements."

Ezra nodded and turned, focusing the Force in his legs, and jumped to the upper deck to retrieve his armor. A few minutes later, he returned all suited up, carrying Sabine's helmet and handed it to her. "Vor'e." (thanks) Sabine responded with a smile before donning her own helmet.

"So, what's the mission?" Ezra asked through the vocalizer.

Hera handed Sabine a datapad. "Supply run, and feel free to grab any other _essential_ supplies-within reason." The teens nodded.

As they were about to disembark, Hera called out to them. "Oh yeah, and one more thing- Don't come back without a meiloorun fruit."

Ezra stopped in his tracks and spun around, removing his helmet. "Meiloorun fruit, seriously Hera? You do know that they don't grow on Lothal, don't you?

The Twi'lek pilot shrugged, offering a slight smile.

Ezra put his helmet back on with a shake of his head and looked at the pilot with hidden, scrutinizing eyes. ["What do you think that was about?"] Sabine asked over Ezra's personal frequency. He shrugged as he met Sabine outside the ship.

"Meiloorun fruit? Really? He's lived here for five years…" Kanan questioned his green-skinned love.

Hera shrugged again. "Hey, I have a craving." Kanan sighed, he didn't need the Force to tell when she was up to something, and this was most definitely one of those times.

The two teens made their way into the city quietly, both still puzzled by Hera. Once they got to the market district, Ezra removed his helmet and attached it to his belt. ["Why did you remove your helmet?"] Sabine asked with a hidden brow raise.

["Simple, I love it here in the market. The smell of the various produce, the spices- with our helmets on, we can't take in the full experience. Why don't you take yours off and see for yourself?"]

Sabine shrugged and removed her helmet, shaking out her matted hair. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her nostrils were assaulted by the varied fragrances of the market place. She could smell the fresh produce, a plethora of meats being grilled, and the spices… most mild; but what lit her eyes was the smell of a strong spice. Mandalorians loved foods that caused both hetikleyc (*nose burn* - burning sensation in the sinuses brought about by specific spices - Mandalorians prize this) and heturam (*mouth burn* - a sought-after state of intense burning in the mouth brought about by very spicy food - see also hetikleyc)

Sabine let the wonderful smells lure her to their stalls. Ezra chuckled as he went about his business in the market. He stopped when he heard his name. "Ezra? Is that Ezra Bridger?" The boy looked around and saw an old man leaning over his stall.

"Mr. Sumar?" Ezra asked with a warm smile as he walked over to the older man.

"Ezra- my look at how you've grown," Mr. Sumar chuckled. The man ducked down to retrieve something from behind the stall before tossing it to Ezra. "Here, have a yogan."

Ezra caught it on instinct. "Thanks. I don't suppose you would happen to have any meiloorun, would you?"

"Meilooruns? Come on Ezra, you know they don't grow on Lothal."

"Yeah, I know- just, someone wanted me to get her one, but honestly I think she's up to something."

"Although. . . ." Mr. Sumar rubbed his chin in thought. "You might be able to find an off-world importer, but that would cost you."

"Right, well it was great seeing you again," Ezra said with a wave, before continuing on. When he looked up, he spotted an Imperial officer with three stormtroopers. He quickly ducked for cover with a hand on his hip-mounted discblade.

The Imperials walked past the Zeison youth, ignoring him, if they even realized he was there at all. The boy cautiously stepped out of cover once they passed by, watching as the Imperials stopped in front of Mr. Sumar's stall. The officer stood tall with his hands locked behind his back. "You there, Sumar. Have you changed your mind?"

Mr. Sumar crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "No. I told you, I'm not selling my farm," he stated defiantly.

"Heh, very well," the officer replied smugly as he turned to walk off with his guard.

Ezra narrowed his eyes and turned, but bumped into Sabine, then eyed the extra bags she was carrying. ["I have everything, and some- extras."] She smirked. ["But, no meilooruns, any luck on your end?"]

["No. Not that I was expecting to find any either."]

["Well, someone's gotta sell those things. Here, take one of these,"] Sabine said, handing one of the packages to Ezra. ["I'll go find one."] The Mando declared thumbing her chest plate.

Ezra back peddled, not expecting the package to be so heavy, and backed into a crate. Being that the metal container's lid wasn't on secure, it fell. Ezra and Sabine looked to see what Ezra bumped into with Sabine giggling. "Meilooruns!" They both exclaimed in shock at finding a container full of the rare fruit.

The two walked over to the green-skinned Rodian fruit vendor who was calculating figures on a datapad. "How much for the whole crate?" Sabine asked.

The Rodian turned partially to Sabine and Ezra and shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry, they're already sold."

"Well, maybe we can buy one…" Ezra began, before being distracted by the sound of the metallic lid being secured back on the crate. Ezra and Sabine turned to see a stormtrooper bending down to retrieve the crate.

"From the Empire? Ha. Good luck with that," The Rodian laughed.

Ezra turned to face Sabine, and the two teens grinned. They donned their helmets with their free hands, and quietly skulked after the stormtrooper, ducking into doorway after doorway until they came out to an opening with stacked crates. The duo ducked behind the crates and watched the trooper stack the meilooruns on top of a transport.

Sabine turned her head slightly to Ezra and opened their private comm. "Alright vod, (brother) what are you thinking?" She asked, this time mostly in basic, a habit she'd picked up years ago when on an assignment.

["Oh, just the answer to all our problems."]

["No, don't even think about it,"] Sabine warned.

"Udesiir, cyar'ika," (relax, darling, or sweetheart) Sabine flushed under her helmet, even though she was becoming used to Ezra calling her that, it was generally just aboard the ship. Ezra reached out with his hand, concentrating on the Force. The Lid to the crate of meilooruns started to gently rattle, then lifted. A stormtrooper scurried up and slammed his hands down on the lid, looking around in confusion.

Sabine chuckled. ["We should go."]

["You go, I'm going to get what we came for,"] Ezra stated as he snuck closer to the transport.

"Wait, vod."

Ezra crouched behind another crate that was right by the transport, but there was a stormtrooper standing watch on the opposite side. The boy grabbed a rock and tossed it in the opposite direction. The dimwitted trooper walked off to investigate the sound. Sabine placed her bag down and got into position in case Ezra needed back up. Meanwhile he snuck to the other side of the transport, crawling along side of it to quietly climb up the transport. Once close enough, Ezra grabbed a single meiloorun and waved it to Sabine with a hidden smile.

"You there, stop." Ezra turned to see three stormtroopers looking up at him, E-11s leveled at his chest.

"I'll just put this back," Ezra falsely apologized.

A grenade rolled in front of the trio of stormtroopers, and Sabine yelled, "Viinir!" (run)

Ezra deftly snagged one of the meiloorun and leaped off the transport to where Sabine was hiding. Landing softly next to the girl, he deposited the meiloorun in one of their supply packages.

An officer pointed to the escaping teens. "Stop them!" Ezra and Sabine had a head start, and were faster, thanks to their lighter armor. The heavily armored stormtroopers clunked along in pursuit nonetheless.

["Split up, get back to the Ghost."] Ezra urged Sabine.

["I'm not leaving you."] Sabine countered firmly.

["Fine."] Ezra scanned the area as they ran. He looked up and skidded to a halt, holding his hands out to Sabine, then thrusting his arms upwards, sending her to the roof. ["I'll catch up to you."]

Sabine gasped, not expecting to be hurled upwards, and did a tuck and roll when she was released from his Force hold. Ezra continued running on the ground and paused when he came to an opening seeing a Tie Pilot readying his fighter. Ezra ducked behind a crate as his pursuers opened fire on him.

The pilot, leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at the rukus below, then grinned at the armored individual hiding from a pair of stormtroopers. He powered up and drifted the Tie behind Ezra.

Hearing the Tie's engine, Ezra looked behind him and gasped. He looked between the Tie, and the encroaching troopers. A plan began to take shape, and Ezra smirked. He thrust a hand forward, sending the troopers flying with a Force Push, then jumped, landing on the crate, giving himself enough momentum to spring onto the Tie. Ezra pulled open the hatch, and used the Force to fling the pilot out. Ezra quickly jumped in and took the controls. "Woa, how do you control this thing?" The boy blurted out as the fighter swung wildly to one side. The controls were more sensitive than he expected.

Meanwhile, Sabine was leaping from rooftop to rooftop with a pair of stormtroopers on her trail. Up ahead, she saw a low long, wide roof. Deciding that would be her target, she spun, jumping backwards and firing off a blast from both of her Westar-35s, hitting both troopers dead center of their helmets. There was just enough time to see them both slump to the ground before she landed hard on her back, grunting as she skid to a stop.

The Mando didn't have time to rest, as a couple more troopers were coming up on her. "No rest for the wicked, I guess," she chuckled to herself. Sabine scrambled to her feet and began running again, but slid to a halt as she was approaching the next roof at the familiar sound of a Tie, then saw it raise up. Sabine scowled as she looked at the fighter, then back at her pursuers, she was trapped. She started to raise her arms, when the Tie turned, and she was shocked to see Ezra in the cockpit. He motioned for her to duck, and she did as instructed. The boy fired a quick burst over her head, taking care of Sabine's pursuing stormtroopers.

Ezra lowered the Tie back down and motioned to the roof. Sabine nodded and jumped on the top, then let herself in. She immediately scrambled for the floor to disconnect the Tie's transponder.

* * *

 **Ghost**

Kanan was playing a round of Dejarik with Zeb when Hera came in and sat down dejectedly next to the Jedi. "They've been gone for a while. I'm kind of feeling guilty."

"What, for sending them on a wild meiloorun chase?" Kanan chuckled.

"Spectre-6 to Ghost," Ezra's voice crackled over the radio.

Hera leapt to the comm system, relief washing over her. "Right on queue. Go ahead Spectre-6."

"Uh- we've had a bit of a problem," came the hesitant response.

"I thought you might, but don't worry about the meilooruns," Hera laughed.

"Wait, what am I hearing?" Kanan cut in, coming to stand behind Hera, head tipped to hear better.

"Well, about that- we stole a Tie Fighter," Ezra admitted.

This caused the rest of the crew's jaws to go slack, and eyes bulging in shock. "YOU WHAT!" Kanan boomed.

["He's taking it a lot better than I thought he would,"] Sabine remarked casually, looking down at Ezra.

"Get rid of it now!" Kanan demanded.

"Do we have to?" The teens asked simultaneously causing a slight chuckle over their personal comms, and an unmistakable groan of frustration from the would be Jedi.

Kanan sighed and shook his head. "At least tell me you disconnected the transponder?"

"Do you take me for, a di'kut?" (idiot, useless individual, waste of space, [lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on]) Sabine questioned, offended that Kanan really had to ask that.

"Rendezvous at Shadow stop two, fly straight there and do not stop, and _don't do anything_ ," the Jedi emphasized, pointing a finger at the comm, even though the two on the other end couldn't see it.

"On our way, Spectre-6 out."

* * *

 **Sumar Farm**

An Armored convoy stopped at the Farm of Mr. Sumar, who walked out with his wife to meet the Imperial officer in charge. "I told you before. We're not selling this farm," Mr. Sumar repeated defiantly, folding his arms.

The officer had his head down to hide a smirk before looking Mr. Sumar in the eyes. "You misunderstand. We're no longer interested in _buying_." The officer nodded over his shoulder, giving a signal. The turret on the transport rotated to the front and fired upon the Sumar's home. The resulting explosion propelled the couple through the air. Stormtroopers reached down and hauled the former farm owners to their feet, and marched them over to the transport, securing them in the external holding cells.

Meanwhile, back inside the Tie, Sabine leaned over the controls. "Ok, navigation systems online, course set for rendezvous point."

Ezra looked up from watching Sabine set the nav system. "Wait, what's that?" He asked, pointing to a dark plume on the horizon.

["Looks like smoke,"] Sabine answered, leaning closer.

["Yeah, only I think I know where it's coming from."] Ezra changed course to intercept the smoke, only to bare witness to a charred farmstead.

Sabine leaned forward and turned her head to Ezra. ["Friends of yours?"]

["Of my parents."] Ezra replied in a subdued manner. ["Hmm- there's a convoy of troop transports to the north-west."]

Sabine placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder. ["Well, what are we waiting for?"]

["You sure about this? Kanan won't be to happy."]

["Hey, you're the pilot, and besides, like you said, they're friends of your parents. He'd understand.]

Ezra smiled and changed course. They came up behind the transports, and Ezra cleared his throat, preparing to contact the convoy below. "Attention Transports, this is Imperial Commander Meiloorun," Ezra stated comically deepening his voice and adopting the proper accent.

Sabine slapped Ezra on the shoulder. ["Seriously? Meiloorun?"] She chuckled.

Ezra shrugged before continuing."There's a report of rebel activity in your area, reduce speed."

The officer stood behind the driver with his hands folded against the the small of his back. "Acknowledged, Commander." He then turned to the driver, "Reduce speed."

Ezra looked up at Sabine. ["Switch, I'm going out there."] Sabine nodded, sliding into the seat while he simultaneously climbed out. Somehow, they managed to keep the Tie straight. Ezra popped the hatch and jumped up to perch on the canopy. Once over the transport, he dropped down, landing in a low crouch. Once clear, Sabine flew forward.

"A Tie Fighter?" The officer questioned. He leaned forward, hitting the comm. "This is Supply Master Lyste, LSM-03. My men reported a stolen Tie."

"Thankfully I patched into the radio," Ezra murmured. "That's not the Tie you're looking for, it's a different Tie. I sent it out to seek out the reported rebels in that sector," he responded.

"Commander, report your operating number," the officer demanded.

Ezra shifted his eyes and adjusted the squelch of his comm system to create static. "Sorry, rad… ..oblem… didn't catch that. Maintain ...urrent posi...n."

The officer straightened again. "All transports, resume speed and man cannons. If you see that Tie again, take your shot." The turret rotated above, and one of the gunners took a shot at Sabine.

"Well- I don't think he's taking Commander Meiloorun's orders anymore," Sabine sighed.

Ezra turned to the turret and put his hands together, focusing on the two barrels, then thrust his hands apart, ripping the barrels from the turret. Not wanting to take any unnecessary chances, he went back to the task at hand. Ezra leaned over the edge to see the prisoners, spotting a couple of downtrodden individuals. "Mr. Sumar," the boy yelled out over his vocalizer.

Mr. Sumar looked up, squinting slightly. "Ezra, is that you?"

Ezra gave a thumbs up. "Hold on, I'll have you out soon." He crawled over to where the cell controls were and waved his hand, forcing the controls to release their occupants.

"Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners on transport three," a driver alerted the supply officer.

"I want troopers on top now," Lyste demanded.

Meanwhile, Ezra was trying to convince Mr. Sumar that he had a plan. "You need to jump and scatter fast."

"But, we're moving too fast," Mr. Sumar fretted, casting wary eyes at the ground moving rapidly beneath them.

"So, you'd rather stay prisoners?" Ezra questioned. "Trust me."

Mr. Sumar looked over at his wife and they nodded. All three, the Sumars and an Aqualish that Ezra hadn't noticed immediately, jumped. Ezra reached out and caught all three, lowering them gently to the ground. The Zeison youth narrowed his eyes as he felt a tickle at the back of his mind, alerting him to danger. He dove to the side, rolling onto his back, as blaster fire from three stormtroopers shot high. Ezra threw his arms outward, launching the three troopers skyward.

"Sir, the prisoners are escaping," the driver informed the officer.

"Open fire." At that, the turret from another transport rotated and began firing.

"I don't think so-" Ezra grabbed his discblade and threw it. The blade cut through the durasteel turret like a hot knife through butter, causing the turret to explode. Then, he Force jumped to the offending vehicle, catching his returning discblade, and repeated the destruction again.

Ezra looked around to make sure there were no more troopers when he spotted the meiloorun crate and smiled. He grabbed the crate as Sabine swooped back around, and waved an arm at her. Sabine came along side the transport, and Ezra jumped with the crate, landing on the canopy. He lowered the fruit behind the pilot's seat, then hopped down, closing the hatch behind him.

The supply officer looked out the door of his transport at the brazen theft of Imperial property and shook his fist in anger. "You'll get yours, rebel scum."

Sabine made for the rendezvous point, completely nonplussed by the man's threat. ["So, what do we do about the Tie?"] Ezra asked from behind Sabine.

The Mando grinned mischievously. ["Oh, I have an idea- don't you think it looks rather dull?"] She chuckled. All Ezra could do was laugh.

Kanan and Hera were waiting outside the Ghost. "They should've been here by now," the Jedi sighed.

Hera squinted into the setting sun and pointed as she saw two armored figures approaching, carrying a crate between them. "Over there."

They dropped the crate with the rest of the supplies on top of it in front of Hera and Kanan, then removed the supply bags. The two adults raised a brow. "I'm sorry Hera, we couldn't get _a_ meiloorun for you," Sabine started.

Ezra opened the crate. "So we got you a full crate."

Hera and Kanan looked at each other, the crate, then the teens. "Forget about the fruit, where's the Tie Fighter?" The Jedi questioned a little bit harshly.

Sabine sighed casting her head down. "We, uh, crashed it."

"On purpose- we didn't want it falling back into the Empire's hands," Ezra added.

Kanan nodded with an approving smile. "Now, that's what I like to hear." The Jedi walked back into the Ghost, and Ezra and Sabine shared a look before following Kanan and Hera back inside. They went immediately to their room, and both fell backward onto Sabine's bunk. The teens removed their helmets and looked at each other, grinning, then descended into a full on fit of laughter over their little misadventure.

 **A/N: sorry about it being a block of text, but no matter what I try while editing, I can never seem to get my line breaks to keep or centering scene breaks**

 **A/N: Chapter 6 will take a lot longer to put out, I haven't written during the holidays and am struggling on how to make some key changes**

 **A/N: like always rate and review, I love reading your reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Star Wars Rebels**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Cinlat for editing, and making suggestions as to how to make my scenes a little more fluid.**

 **I have no idea how long or short this chapter will be, as this chapter is wholly an AU chapter. Basically the crew of the Ghost is going to find another planet to lay low for a while.**

 **I'm finding some things don't translate well, so in some instances when I have dialogue in Mando'a, I had to put some words in English such as the word 'him', in all my Mando'a research couldn't find the word for him, thus some dialogue will have English thrown in.**

 **This chapter is the start of a small break from canon, as it will be a fully AU arc**

 **Chapter 6**

"Everyone to the common room," Kanan's voice sounded over the ship's comm system.

"What now," Grumbled Zeb after being awoken from his nap.

Chopper rolled in waving his appendages, the shrill chirps making his annoyance at being interrupted while making vital repairs apparent to Kanan.

Sabine and Ezra exited their room, both equally curious about the sudden summons. "Any idea what he wants?" Ezra asked.

Before Sabine could respond, Zeb blundered from his room looking grumpy. "Whatever it is, it better be good kid," the Lasat muttered as he headed for the common room with the teens in tow.

"Relax Chopper, you can get back to your repairs in a moment," the green-skinned pilot promised in an effort to calm the droid down.

The others arrived shortly thereafter. "What's up?" Sabine asked as she leaned against the wall, while Ezra flopped onto the circular couch and patted Chopper on his flat dome.

Kanan nodded to the crew as they entered the common room."With all of our recent activities as of late, Lothal has been becoming a little heated, and I feel it's time that we find another planet to lay low for a while," the half Jedi explained. "Preferably, a planet with little to no Imperial presence." Silence followed, and he held his arm out expectantly. "Any suggestions?"

"Actually, I do,"Ezra immediately replied. "But, there's a catch."

All eyes shifted to him, and Ezra looked to Chopper. "Galaxy map if you would."

Chopper chirped as he complied. "Alright, please zoom in on the Wild Space Sector." Ezra stepped closer to the image and rubbed his chin as he studied the map. "Ahh, there it is," he stated, pointing to a planet on the furthest reaches of Wild Space.

The crew leaned in to get a better look. "Yanibar? Never heard of it," Zeb stated, still in a huff.

"I'm not surprised. It's sparsely inhabited, has only one spaceport at a small town occupied by a very small Imperial outpost. Last I knew there were only a few speeder bikes and scout troopers," Ezra explained. "The problem is the climate, which is why it's sparsely inhabited. It has seasonal extremes, the summers are hot and dry, followed by frigid, wet winters. Not to mention, violent storms, and very little fauna- oh yeah and the indigenous wildlife, voorcats."

"How do you know so much about this place?" Hera asked.

Ezra turned to face the pilot with a big grin. "Because, Yanibar is my home world." Turning again to face Kanan, Ezra continued. "The catch is, it's the home of the Zeison Sha. You would have to once again drop anything about the Jedi until I can talk to some people. I just might be able to convince them to train you, as you were just a Padawan when Order 66 was issued."

Kanan listened carefully, nodding his understanding. Ezra singled out Sabine next. "If memory serves, this time of year where we'll be going, it'd be best not to wear our armor, as we'll broil inside of it. Even the Mandalorian protector I told you about wears civies in the summer time."

Sabine gave Ezra a smile and saluted. "Aye, aye Captain-" She chuckled and stuck her tongue out at him. This caused the rest of the crew to laugh.

"I guess it's settled then," Hera stated, heading for the bridge. "Setting course for Yanibar. Ezra followed the pilot so that he could radio ahead. While Hera was punching in the coordinates in the nav-comp, Ezra donned the headset and set the frequency to his village elder's house, which is akin to a town hall.

"Traizen Village, do you copy?" After a minute of static a response came back.

"This is Traizen Village."

Ezra raised a brow as the voice on the comm that sounded nothing like his uncle. The last person he knew to be named village elder. "Uncle Raimen, is that you?"

"Raimen Bridger stepped down a year and a half ago… wait a minute. You said uncle- is that you Ezra?" The man asked.

"Yes. Who's this?" Ezra asked, feeling a little confused.

"Let's see if you remember… Su cuy'gar, ad'ika." (hello - lit. *you're still alive* - little one, son, daughter, of any age) The man's voice laughed.

Ezra blinked in disbelief. "Ni'm jate, bal gar?" (I'm good, and you) Ezra responded numbly.

"Ni'm te adla. (I'm the same.) Anyways, what can I do for you?"

Ezra shook his head to refocus. "Wait Galaar, you telling me, that the village named you the new elder?"

"Yeah, shocking, right."

Hera turned her head slightly, listening to the conversation. Sabine burst into the bridge after hearing Ezra speaking in Mando'a to someone other than her. "Who's he talking to?" She whispered to the Twi'lek pilot.

Hera shrugged. "All I got out of the conversation was someone named Galaar, or something like that. Apparently, this Galaar was named the new elder of Ezra's home village."

"Galaar, what's the Imperial situation like back on Yanibar?" Ezra continued, ignoring the two women.

"The same as when you and your folks left. Less than twenty scout troopers and speeder bikes, why?"

"Me and my friends need a place to lay low, been having some Imperial troubles lately- among my friends is a Mando'ade," he explained.

Galaar Skirata sat back in his chair and stroked his greying chin in thought. "Galaar?" Ezra prompted.

"Give me a minute to think Ezra, as Elder, I have to consider the safety of the village, even more so then when I was simply the guardian."

Ezra nodded silently. "What do you think he'll answer," Sabine asked.

Ezra turned to face the girl. "He's Mando'ade, what do you think?"

Sabine crossed her arms and hung her head in thought. "Given the knowledge that you are traveling with another Mandalorian, I'd expect him to approve. However, being the elected leader of an aruetiise ( foreigners, outsiders) village…"

The radio crackled again. "Alright Ezra, I'll allow it, but under no circumstances are you to do anything against the Imperials unless they initiate hostilities. The village is 25 klicks from their outpost, so we shouldn't see too many of them here."

"Agreed Galaar, I also need to speak with whoever the Doyen is now, once we get settled in," Ezra added on a whim. (creative freedom here: not much is revealed about the Zeison, so I came up with Doyen as the Zeison equivalent of a Jedi Master)

"I'll arrange it," the man responded. "How many in your crew?"

"Six. A Twi'lek, a Lasat, a Mandalorian, a droid, and two humans, myself included."

"Understood, did you inform the Mando'ade about the conditions and armor?"

Ezra slid his eyes over to Sabine. "Of course."

"Alright, well your folk's place is still available, and we do have a few empty abodes…" Galaar paused as something occurred to him. "Wait, what about your parents? You didn't mention them."

Ezra lowered his head, and Sabine gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know. They're not here."

"What happened ad'ika?"

"The Empire happened," Ezra clenched his fists tight and hissed.

"Ni'm ni ceta susular bic, my condolences. Any idea how long 'til you enter Yanibar space?" (I'm sorry to hear it)

"Four and a half hours," Hera responded.

"Radio when you're nearing the village, and I'll meet you," Galaar promised in a gentle voice.

"Vor'e." (thanks) Ezra removed the headset. "Well, everything's set." He turned around in his seat and noticed both Kanan and Zeb had entered the bridge while he was setting things up on the radio. Ezra focused his eyes on the Jedi. "Alright Kanan, I know you're our leader, but I need to take charge here, these are my people after all."

"No problem, I fully understand," the man replied with a nod. "I threw away my Jedi life once before, and only donned it again out of necessity."

Ezra smiled at the older man, then took in the rest of the crew. "As you heard, there's a couple places available that may charge rent, but as you're my friends, it might just be a small pittance. I'm sure you all would like to sleep in an actual bed for a change," the boy chuckled.

"Amen to that," Hera laughed while the others nodded in agreement.

"My village isn't that big, but we do have a few shops," Ezra continued. "You all will want to get some protective attire for the harsh environment…" He shifted his eyes to Zeb. "Sorry big guy, but they'll have to make a custom outfit for you. No one in the village is quite as big as you are."

The Lasat's expression was of slight annoyance, much to the amusement of everyone else in the room. He scratched the back of his head and muttered, "Yeah, no one's quite as big as me, except for the Wookiees."

Having had a chuckle at Zeb's expense, Ezra stood. "I'm going to go through my clothes and see if I have anything suitable for Yanibar, catch y'all later."

"Not a bad idea," Kanan acknowledged, and the crew went to their perspective rooms to see if they had anything for the harsh environment that awaited them.

Sabine sighed as she entered her and Ezra's room. ["What's wrong?] The boy asked as he began readying his gear.

["I really don't own any clothes outside of my sleep wear and a few pairs of swimsuits."]

The mental image Sabine's confession conjured was enough to make Ezra blush. He imagined she was quite a sight in a bikini. Doing his best to sound nonchalant, Ezra made sure to focus his attention elsewhere when he spoke. "Well, you know, as long as we don't have one of our notorious storms, you could always wear one of those." He failed miserably at hiding his smile. "Besides, it'll help you with your tan."

Sabine spun around, shock painted on her face. "It was just a suggestion," the boy stated with a shrug. Sabine laughed slightly while she watched Ezra go to his dresser to pull out a pair of tan cargo-style shorts and matching sleeveless shirt.

Figuring that she might as well do the same, Sabine rummaged through her sparsely filled drawers. She had no need for an extensive wardrobe since she was rarely outside of her armor. The girl growled in frustration. ["I hate this, I never had a reason to really buy clothes before. I'm a Mandalorian, we wear our armor almost solely."]

Ezra chuckled. ["Don't worry, we'll get you some suitable Yanibarian attire."]

Sabine huffed at the boy's comment, finally settling for a pair of black short shorts and matching sleeveless crop top. ["Go change in the fresher, I'll change here."] Ezra smirked with a shake of his head and left for the fresher.

While everyone was changing, Chopper brought the Ghost in for a landing. By the time the biologicals were ready, the ship was safely on the ground. Ezra was the first in the cargo hold, waiting by the still raised ramp. He leaned against the ramp door with folded arms. Zeb was the first to join him, wearing just a pair of knee length shorts, no shirt, and his leather harness that he normally had his bo-rifle attached to. Kanan arrived, looking almost serious in his khaki shorts and a loose fitting short sleeved shirt. Sabine slumped in, still annoyed, followed by Hera in a smart looking brown sleeveless shirt and loose thin brown slacks. Chopper was last, being a droid, no improvement needed.

Ezra looked over the crew approvingly. "Remember, let me do the initial introductions."

The crew nodded with a smile. The boy pushed off from the raised ramp and depressed the button to lower the ramp. The crew was greeted by a rush of hot air and dust as soon as the smallest crack appeared.

"How lovely, another dust ball," grumbled Zeb.

"Oh hush," Hera playfully chided as she slapped Zeb on one of his broad shoulders. As they departed the Ghost, which was poorly positioned, facing them into the horizon where the planet's dual suns were rising. Which made it hard to make out details of the two silhouettes approaching.

The crew awaited the arrival of the two people. As they got closer, they could make out their features. One stood about six and a half feet tall with a solid build, and was nearly bald except for two lines of greying hair on either side of his head and a greying goatee. He wore a bright teal floral shirt, completely unbuttoned, and beige cargo-style shorts with a dual hip holster. Sabine immediately recognized his guns as Mandalorian Rippers.

The other man was only marginally smaller by comparison. He had short, greyish hair with a receding hairline and a matching thin mustache. His attire was unusual to all but Ezra. It was similar to desert tribe wrappings, but the material looked like it was made of a thick gauze.

Once Ezra recognized the older gentleman, he ran to him, greeting the man with a big hug. The older man smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy. Ezra pulled away, smiling at the older individual, then turned to face his crew. "Everyone, I want to introduce you to my uncle Raimen Bridger, and the current elected Elder and retired Mandalorian, Galaar Skiratta."

Sabine walked up to Galaar. "Su cuy'gar, ner vod." (hello - lit. you're still alive. My brother)

Galaar smiled at Sabine and responded in kind. "Su cuy'gar, ner vod." (ner vod means both my brother/sister)

Ezra turned back to his uncle and Galaar. "Uncle Raimen, Galaar. This is Zeb, Hera, Kanan, Sabine, and Chopper," he introduced, motioning to each member of the Ghost, and placing a hand on Sabine's shoulder.

"Greetings, and welcome to Yanibar," Galaar greeted cordially. He then focused his eyes on Sabine. "Sabine, is it? What are you- sixteen, seventeen?"

"Sixteen and a half, and no I haven't… not yet anyways," she balked.

Galaar crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at the young Mando girl. "If you truly are of the Mando'ade, then you do know that you're obligated shortly after you hit your sixteenth gota'tuur," (birthday) the older Mandalorian chastised the girl.

Ezra stepped between the two and held up his hands. "That's enough Galaar, she knows what's expected. It's just the circumstances. She's been a member of the crew since before she was sixteen," Ezra stated in Sabine's defense.

"Oh really adi'ka? What about you? Thanks to _my_ teachings, you're basically Mando'ade, If you hadn't already had parents I'd have adopted you."

"Look Galaar. I just joined the crew less than two months ago, we don't know each other well enough…" He started to explain before Sabine pulled him back by his arm to whisper in his ear.

Galaar stepped up to Sabine. ["What Clan?"]

"Wren,Tion'jor?" (why)

Galaar pulled out his datapad, his face emotionless. After a few minutes his eyes lifted to look at Sabine, his eyes betraying agitation.

"Vaabir gar copad at rejorhaa'ir him, ra ru'kir Ni?" (Do you want to tell him, or should I?)

Sabine narrowed her eyes at Galaar, then slowly and somberly turned to face Ezra. "Ner aliit… ner aliit cuyir Kyr'tsad." (My family… my family is Death Watch) Sabine admitted softly clenching her fists tightly as she hung her head in shame.

Ezra gaped at the revelation. He looked from Galaar to Sabine, then put his hands on her shoulders. "Gedet'ye rejorhaa'ir ni gar're not though." (Please tell me you're not though)) He asked shaking her by the shoulders slightly.

Sabine looked up at Ezra with renewed fervor in her face. "Nayc! Nu draar!., Ner buir gai ni dar'manda, gai ni aruetti. Sah skira, gia dar'buir!" (No! Absolutely not, my mother named me no longer Mandalorian, titled me a traitor… as revenge I named her no longer a parent (dar'buir -legal term - parental divorce by child)!)

"Jor'lekir bic., kelir gar jii shekemir adol bat gar buirkan a Mando?" (Prove it, you will now follow through on your responsibilities as a Mando.) Galaar stated plainly, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

Sabine looked up at the older Mandalorian somberly and nodded with a sigh. "Cuyir gar certain about ibic?" (Are you certain about this) Ezra questioned.

"Sabine shook her head. ["No, not really. Kaysh's staabi. (he's right) as much as I hate to admit it. "I've been putting it off. Ibac cuyir, meh gar'll hiibir ni sa gar riduur?"] (that is, if you'll take me as your wife)

A small smile threatened to erase Galaar's stern expression, especially being that he could see and hear the nervousness in the young Mando. He knew, like the generations before them, that they would come to understand with time.

The Ghost crew and Raimen looked back and forth between the three confused.

Ezra nodded to Sabine with a warm smile. "Bat ehn." (on three) He motioned with his hand holding out three fingers, and slowly folded his fingers until there was none. "Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar'tome. Me'dinui an. Mhi ba'juri verde." (We are one together. We are one when parted. We share all. We will raise warriors.)The teens recited to each other simultaneously.

"Ha!" Galaar laughed. "The two of you are now and forever married in the eyes of the Mando'ade! How does it feel young bridger to now be officially a member of the most proud, honorable, and elite of all the Galactic societies and cultures?"

"Wha- wait, you mean they're married?" Kanan balked.

"Indeed, they just recited our marriage vows," Galaar explained.

"We don't understand Mando'a, what exactly did they say?" Asked Hera.

Ezra smiled at his green skinned friend. "You sure you really want to know?" Hera replied with a vigorous nod.

"Very well, but be forewarned, _you_ asked… we said _We are one together. We are one when parted. We share all. We will raise warriors,_ " he repeated.

Zeb laughed and wrapped the two 'newlyweds' in his massive arms. Chopper buzzed and chirped excitedly. Kanan buried his face in his right hand and slowly shook his head, and Hera patted the Jedi on his pauldron and smiled. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thanks Hera, I really thought you'd be upset," Sabine said to her friend.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Remember your comment on the bridge after the change of rooms?" Ezra reminded the pilot.

"Which comment?" Hera asked.

"Oh, just the one about not wanting any babies running around your ship." Sabine reminded her friend.

"Oh, that," she grinned.

Point made, Ezra spun back to his uncle to ask a question that had just occurred to him. "By the way, why are you here Uncle Raimen?"

"Because you asked to meet with me." Raimen chuckled.

"I did?"

"You asked to speak with the Zeison Sha Doyen, remember?" Galaar reminded the boy.

(I took some creative liberties here, as there's not much information about the Zeison Sha structure, Doyen is a title that's equivalent of the Jedi Grand Master)

"Wait, you…"

"Yes, about a week after I stepped down from being elder, I was approached and asked if I'd be the new Doyen," Raimen explained.

Ezra nodded in understanding, though his shock was still obvious. Giving himself a shake, the boy decided to get straight to business. "Come with me uncle. I need to talk to you in private." Ezra led his uncle around to the far side of the Ghost. "Look, I know what our feelings are towards them, but please hear me out with an open mind."

Raimen looked long and hard at his nephew before finally nodding. "Here's the thing. Kanan is… was a Jedi Padawan. He was just a teen when Order sixty-six hit, and was never fully trained. He threw that life away and has become more of something like a smuggler. More precisely the Ghost crew strike out against the Empire and aid the downtrodden. Since I hooked up with them, we rescued a bunch of Wookiees that were being sent to work the Spice mines of Kessel, we brought food to a small village of people that were all displaced because the Empire wanted their land." Ezra stopped and began to pace nervously.

Raimen folded his arms in annoyance, but remained silent as he listened to his nephew."If it wasn't for them," Ezra continued, "I'd be in an Imperial prison somewhere. This was before I officially joined their crew. Long story short, they rescued me from an Imperial Star Destroyer. Just them and this ship. As you know, unlike most of us Zeison, I have an affinity with other aspects of the Force other than our trademark Telekinesis. Kanan offered to help teach me what he can with the other aspects, as like I said, he's just a Padawan, which to us is the equivalent of an initiate. I'm no teacher, so I was hoping since he did save me, that we could help instruct him in telekinesis." Ezra stopped his nervous pacing and rambling to gauge his uncle's mood.

Raimen listened to his nephew and rubbed his chin in thought. "Just telekinesis, not actual Zeison training, right?" Ezra just nodded his response. "I'll test him, see how strong his control of it is."

"Thanks, I know it's asking a lot, but I really feel like I owe not just him but the whole crew." Raimen nodded and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as they walked back to the others.

It was evident that the Ghost crew were becoming uncomfortable in the Yanibarian heat, as their skin already glistening with sweat from the extreme heat of the Yanibar summer; and it wasn't even nine in the morning yet.

Raimen approached Kanan with squinted, scrutinizing eyes. He then looked at the rest of the crew. "First off, let me thank you all for saving my nephew from the Empire. It was a pretty gutsy move to assault a Star Destroyer with just your freighter."

"To be truthful, the crew was split on the matter, but I promised Ezra that if things went bad, that we'd rescue him," Hera admitted.

"I can see why you would be split, taking on a Star Destroyer with such a small group, and a ship that is obviously of no match, but you have my thanks anyways." He turned his eyes back to Kanan. "I'm sure you know of our feelings towards your kind."

"I'm aware, granted I have no idea why you hold the Jedi in such disregard," the man responded carefully.

"It goes back centuries. Some Jedi brought their family and friends to this harsh world to keep them safe during one of the Jedi Civil Wars, but they abandoned us here to fend for ourselves. Normally, I wouldn't even consider Ezra's request, but because you risked much to save him, I will contemplate on it. First I need to see how strong your control over telekinesis actually is."

Kanan nodded. "Sure, what do you want me to do?"

Raimen looked over at the Ghost. "Raise your ship off the ground."

Zeb bust out laughing. "You can't be serious. No one can do that." Raimen simply narrowed his eyes at the Lasat.

Hera crossed her arms and regarded Kanan with an expression of annoyance. "You had better not hurt my baby."

"Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to your fine ship," Raimen assured the worried Twi'lek.

"Now lift the ship," Raimen commanded sternly, returning his unwavering attention back to Kanan.

"Alright, I'll give it a try," the Jedi sighed.

"No! There is no try, there is do or do not."

Kanan stared at Raimen dumbfoundedly. "One of my old Masters used to say that all the time."

"He must've been wise," the old man smirked.

"Indeed, he was widely regarded as the wisest of the Jedi Masters, he was often called upon by Senators for advice. I just never understood what he meant."

Raimen looked to Ezra. "I know it was long ago, and you were but a child, but do you remember your teachings?"

"Yes, Uncle Raimen." Ezra turned to Kanan. "This is a lesson taught to us when we're small." He began his explanation as if it had indeed been ingrained in him from a young age. "Think about it Kanan, when you walk, talk, eat… you don't try to do these things, you just do them. Saying that you will _try_ is saying you have no confidence, and have already set yourself up to fail. Even a baby doesn't _try_ to walk or talk, they just keep at it failing at first, but they don't give up. To try is to fail. To do or do not is the step to success, you always do not do something before you manage to do it."

Raimen smiled at his nephew patting him on the shoulder. "Us Mandalorians have the same view," Sabine added. "We teach our young that your opponent is either dead, or he isn't. There is no wounded…"

Galaar laughed at Sabine's little lesson.

"Oh, I get it now," Kanan acknowledged. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force. Then extended one hand and slowly began raising his arm. Kanan's face contorted with the strain, but the Ghost first began to shift back and forth, then lifted just under a foot, before dropping back down.

Kanan hunched over and panted. "It… it's just too big."

"No! That's an excuse Kanan," Ezra blurted.

"Think you can do better kid?" Zeb laughed.

Ezra cracked his neck then extended his arms outward and repeated the process with his knuckles. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then, he turned to faced the ghost, his face losing all emotion as it took on a mask of perfect concentration. Ezra closed his eyes and moved his legs to shoulder width. Bending slightly at the waist and knees, finally crossing his outstretched arms, he raised them upward with slow and steady breaths.

Once the boy could feel the resistance of the force around the Ghost, his eyes popped open and the freighter slowly started to lift off the ground. After a few moments of concentration, the Ghost was high above everyone's heads. He slowly turned around to where everyone was gathered and gently lowered the Ghost back down to its new resting place behind the group of onlookers.

"That, is the power of the Zeison Sha," Raimen exclaimed to the group whose mouths were agape with silent wonder. Even Chopper was uncharacteristically silent at the sight of Ezra's feat.

"I- I knew I had the capability, but that was the first I attempted something that big," Ezra panted, resting his hands on his knees.

"You performed expertly Ezra, you have the makings of a fine Zeison Sha Warrior," his uncle praised. Raimen then looked back to Kanan.

"I- I don't believe it…" Kanan said in shock at the show of Ezra's strength.

Ezra smirked at Kanan. "And that's why you failed."

"We're going into the village now, make sure you get a good night's sleep, because your training starts early," Raimen stated, spinning around and walked off in the direction of the village. Leaving a bewildered Jedi behind wondering what he'd just gotten himself into.

 **A/N: Please rate and review… I love reading your reviews, the good and the bad, as long as they're not out right flaming… I've had that before sadly...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Rebels, also instead of brackets I'm using a Mando'a translator, unfortunately not every word translates over to Mando'a, so there's some words in English.**

 **Chapter 7**

The ghost crew began their arduous trek to the village slouched in the extreme heat. Dust swirled around their shins with the slight wind. Ezra, on the other hand, maintained his stamina in the Yanibarian heat. The trek was silent as the crew had no energy to spend on idle chatter. Except for Chopper, who occasionally chirped in annoyance at the sand and other grit that chafed his chassis.

Galaar turned his head slightly to look at the elder Bridger. "I imagine your happy to have him back home, if only briefly, my old friend."

"Aye, that it is my friend, that it is, ner burc'ya." (my friend) Raimen acknowledged. The Elder wasn't fluent in Mando'a, but he had learned a little over the years.

"Are we there yet?" Grumbled Zeb.

"No, not yet," Ezra chuckled.

"How are you so full of pep?" Questioned Hera.

Ezra leaped into the air and landed on his hands to walk backwards with his legs in the air. He pulled up beside his Twi'lek friend and grinned. "Simple, I'm back home." The boy smiled.

Kanan groaned. "That can't be where all of you energy comes from, Spectre 6."

"None of that here, Kanan…" Ezra looked at his new wife and her deepening slouch. "You're right, it's not the only reason." He turned back to Kanan, still walking on his hands with an ear to ear grin. "Granted the shock is still there, and the weight of it hasn't fully set in, but the reason… two reasons actually, that I have all this pep is; my childhood dream has finally been granted, I'm now a Mando'ade, and two…" He looked back to Sabine, who could just barely turn her head to face him with her exhaustion. "I'm married to the most beautiful girl, in not only the Galaxy, but the entire Universe."

Sabine flushed deeply, and she finally came to realize he always meant it when he would call her _cyar'ika._

"Shi partaylir, being married at a Mando cuyir nayc easy task, ad'ika, briov aruetiise meg val got themselves lo akay bic was at du'car," (Just remember, being married to a Mandalorian is no easy task, little one, many outsiders never realize what they got themselves into until it was too late), Galaar called back over his shoulder.

"True, a vor'e at gar, Ni'm not exactly an aruetti, jii cuy' Ni," Ezra replied with a bright smile. (True, but thanks to you, I'm not exactly an outsider, now am I?)

"Why are you always speaking Mando'a to each other?" Zeb inquired with a tip of his chin.

"It's part of the Resol'nare; our core beliefs. The six actions that are the central tenets of Mandalorian life. This particular one, is that we speak the language to other Mandalorians," Sabine explained.

"So, what are the other five?" Questioned Hera.

"We adhere to the Resol'nare. A sacred law that gives us direction and purpose. Education and armor, self-defense, our tribe, our language, our leader- all help us survive. We must educate our children as Mandalorians, obey the commands of Mandalore, speak Mando'a, and defend our clans," Galaar answered.

"I think that might be a little confusing for them Galaar, to put it simply Hera," Sabine added. "The Resol'nare consists of wearing armor at all times- granted, in a place like this, not exactly wise. Speaking the language, defending oneself and family, raising our children as Mandalorians, contributing to the clan's welfare, and when called upon by the Mand'alor, rally to their cause."

Kanan stopped in his tracks and stared at the girl. "Something wrong love?" Hera asked.

Kanan nodded. "And what if the Mand'alor decided to rally to the Empire's side? What would you do Sabine?"

Sabine looked at the older man. "Mand'alor is opposed to the Empire, so I'll continue my fight against the Empire," Sabine replied with a reassuring smile for Kanan.

As they neared the village, Ezra felt a tingling in the back of his mind. His strong, but underdeveloped Sense powers kicked in, and what he saw moving in slow-motion was an errant telekinetic infused rock headed straight for them. At a glance, he could tell that it would strike Sabine first. Ezra put out a hand and stopped the rock mid flight, inches before striking Sabine between the eyes.

The boy's sudden movement caused the Ghost Crew to scatter into defensive positions. A young boy, about six, came charging up to the group at incredible speeds and stopped before Galaar and Raimen. "I'm sorry Doyen, I lost control. Is anyone hurt?" The fretful boy asked.

Raimen looked behind him, taking note that everyone had scattered except for Sabine and Ezra. Sabine stood rigid in shock, while Ezra froze the errant rock and shattered it into dust. "Fortunately no, but looks like you almost killed one of our visitors-"

The boy, seeing what happened, slowly approached Sabine with his face cast down. "I- I'm sorry miss. I lost control during an exercise." The boy apologized.

Sabine shook herself from the shock. "I- it's alright, it was an accident, but please try to be more careful."

The boy looked up at the girl and smiled. "I will, and you're very pretty." He complimented Sabine before running off, pulling another blush from the girl.

Sabine looked over at Ezra. "Reminds ni be gar tion'tuurvi sol'yc met, riduur." (reminds me of when we first met, spouse.) Sabine chuckled. Galaar, Raimen, and Ezra laughed, leaving the others in a state of confusion.

"What's so funny?" Asked Zeb.

Sabine glanced at the Lasat. "Oh, I just said that he reminded me of Ezra when we first met." There were appreciative chuckles all around before the group fell into exhausted silence again.

As the group finally entered the village, the first thing that caught Zeb's eyes noticed was the architecture of the buildings. They looked like primitive mud adobes, squat little buildings of some sort of brownish-grey clay.. "What's with the buildings?" Zeb inquired.

"It's due to the extreme temperatures," Ezra explained. "As you can attest, it's very hot here in the summer, the clay of Yanibar is a natural insulator. Granted, it's not a perfect insulator, but it helps keep the interior cool during the summer, and warm during the winter. The bedrooms were built underground where the earth regulates the temperature better."

"Makes sense." Hera acknowledged.

"Originally, our ancestors considered making the entire village underground, but a concern was brought up about living underground affecting the vision of future generations," Raimen interjected. "So that idea was scrapped in favor of a few rooms being subterranean. Such as bedrooms, a fresher, and a generator room. Since we aren't a major city, and the other villages aren't real close, each building has its own generator to supply power."

"Unless things changed since me and my folks left, there's also an underground tunnel system to get around during our storms. They lead to the different homes, shops, and the Zeison Sha Temple." Ezra added.

Raimen nodded. "Yeah, we still have those, speaking of which, we're expecting a severe storm in the next day or two."

As they made their way into the village square, it became evident that the villagers were staring at Zeb. Their expressions were a varied mix from curiosity to frightened as no one in the village has ever seen a Lasat before. Ezra smirked and gave Zeb a slight elbow. "I bet you get that reaction a lot big guy." Zeb rolled his eyes while the rest of the Ghost crew stifled a giggle, and Chopper chirped a laugh.

"Don't let it get to you… Zeb was it?" Raimen began. "You're the biggest being these people have seen. Most of them have heard of Wookies, for instance, but have never seen one. In your case, most have never even heard of a Lasat, except for maybe a rare few that have traveled the space lanes." He explained.

Galaar motioned for Ezra and Sabine to step back from the rest of the group, and they obeyed with a questioning look. "Those two have their accommodations already set. They'll be staying in Ezra's family home, as for the rest of you… as elected elder, I'm going to make a decision." Galaar's eyes traveled over the remaining four rebels. "We have a two bedroom available , and two one-bedroom residences for rental. As you are more or less Ezra's extended family. We Mandalorians have a saying, 'Aliit ori'shya tal'din', which means 'family is more than blood'. So, I'm going to do something I normally wouldn't do. I'm going to charge as a group at a great discount, how does twenty credits a week sound to you?"

Kanan rubbed his chin. "Does housing option impact the price?"

"Negative."

"Sure, we'll take the two one bedroom option."

"Very well, now for the last bit," Galaar turned his look upon Chopper. "Who's your droid going to stay with?"

"He'll stay with Zeb." Kanan replied.

"Aw come on Kanan, you can't be serious!" Zeb put his arms out pleadingly.

"And Chopper, you behave and leave Zeb alone, or you'll stay with the Ghost, we clear?"

Chopper let out a soft whining chirp. "I mean it Chopper, I don't want any problems here. I know how you can get, not with just Zeb, but all of us back on the ship."

Chopper chirped in accordance and rolled over to Zeb, looking up. He then extended an appendage in a handshake gesture. Zeb rolled his eyes. "Fine…" He slowly extended his hand, preparing him for a classic Chopper shock, and was surprised when it didn't happened.

"Ezra, I know it's been years, but do you remember where your family home is?"

"Yes, Uncle Raimen."

Raimen handed Ezra a keycard. "Here's the key. When I was informed of your visit, we cleaned out all the sand and dust." He turned to Kanan and the others next. "Follow me, and I'll show you to your residences. Afterwards, you can come back to the square to get some Yanibarian protective clothing, and provisionings for your homes." At that, he led the crew, sans Ezra and Sabine, to their residences while Ezra led Sabine to their house.

"Oh and Ez…" Ezra turned to face his uncle. Raimen took in each member of the crew except Chopper. "I forgot to mention, a new method of creating our protective clothing has been... gifted us, about two years ago or was it three?"

"It was three and a half." Galaar corrected. "And it's uhh… a bit awkward, but it won't take long." He laughed.

"How so, Galaar?" Hera asked.

Galaar grinned at the Twi'lek. "Oh, you'll see." He winked at the crew before turning away again.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure." Kanan sighed.

"Once you've settled, meet me in the square so that I can take you to get your protective clothing made." The crew nodded in acknowledgement, ready to get out of the heat.

Ezra waved goodbye before taking Sabine by the hand.. "We'll catch up with you later."

Zeb came up behind Kanan and Hera to wrap his arms around them. "Ain't that sweet." He chuckled lightly as the trio watched the young Mando'ade retreat hand in hand, with Sabine moving in closer to her _husband._ The girl still couldn't wrap her head around the fact she was married.

Ezra spared a glance at Sabine and smiled, he let his hand slip from hers to slip his arm around her shoulder. Sabine looked up at him with just the slightest tinge of pink, barely noticeable, in her cheeks. "Shi copad at tsikador gar riduur, gar won't really guuror te house. Vi, sa o'r Yanibarians cuyir rather drab, bal cuun homes cuyir pretty stark o'r contrast.(Just want to prepare you spouse, you won't really like the house. We, as in Yanibarians are rather drab, and our homes are pretty stark in contrast. )

Sabine nodded in understanding while .

Hera tilted her head and looked over at Raimen with a single, delicate green finger to her lips in thought. Once the kids were a good distance away, she addressed the elder Bridger. "Hey Raimen, what was Ezra like as a child?"

Raimen looked over at the Twi'lek and chuckled. "I honestly would've thought that's something Sabine would ask."

"Not our way," Galaar stated.

Raimen nodded and thought back. "Well, ever since Ezra was a baby, he was a bundle of energy, but as far as the Force aspect… I'd have to say not even the elders have seen anyone gifted with as much potential and strength with telekinetics as he was. Unfortunately, he didn't want to do anything with it. Instead, he spent almost all of his time shadowing Galaar, here. Pestered him incessantly about the Mandalorians, their customs, language, everything…" Raimen lowered his head, shaking it back and forth with hands on his hips.

"Hehe. At first, the boy was a nuisance," Galaar started. "But, he grew on me, and I decided to teach him all I could about what it meant to be a Mandalorian. Shortly before his parents left Yanibar, I felt his training from both me and the Zeison Sha was enough to send him out on his Verd'goten or, in Basic, the Mandalorian right of passage, when he was ten." The old Mando smiled at the memory. "He was to hunt down a voorncat. even back then, Ezra was spunky and always thought big. He didn't just return with a Vorncat, he returned with the carcass of the largest Vorncat Alpha Male I'd ever seen, which is also how he got that scratch under his eye."

"So he actually _is_ a Mandalorian?" Zeb asked.

Galaar shook his head. "No, well, now he is, since he married Sabine. Ezra performed the Verd'goten, but being as he wasn't born Mandalorian, at his age, he would've needed to be adopted. I would've been proud to adopt him, but he had wonderful and caring parents. I really do miss Ivar and Annika."

"Even before his parents decided to leave Yanibar, we in the Zeison Sha tested Ezra as well. He didn't just excel at the Zeison Initiate tests, he passed the Zeison Sha Warrior tests as well. All at the age of ten. Thus, he was considered an adult both in the eyes of the Mandalorians, and Zeison Sha," Reiman added.

Hearing this, Hera gave Kanan an elbow to his ribs. "Hey, what's that for?" The man complained.

"Remember what I said about not knowing anything about Ezra during the talk about room changes."

Kanan nodded. "Yeah, you're right." The Jedi reluctantly admitted.

Raimen and Galaar stopped in front of a house where Reiman handed a keycard to Zeb. "This will be your home while you're here." Reiman looked Zeb over, head to toe. "Unfortunately, no one in the village is as big as you, so the bed might be a bit short." Reiman apologized.

"It's fine." Zeb accepted with a slight grumble in his voice.

Kanan patted his friend on the shoulder. "Cheer up, it's not like we'll be here forever."

"Yeah, I know." Zeb waved with one hand, then used the keycard with his other to enter the small home. As soon as he walked in, the lights turned on and self adjusted the interior brightness. "Karablast, don't the lights work better?" Zeb grumbled.

"Lighting works fine, if you need it brighter or lower, just say so?" A mechanical voice called out to Zeb's alarm.

"What the?" The Lasat ran outside. "Hey Reiman!" he called out.

"Something wrong?" The elder replied over the distance.

"You could say that. The blasted place is alive."

"I don't sense any presences." Kanan countered.

"You won't either, the homes here aren't _alive_ ," Galaar stated with a chuckle. "But, we did forget to mention there is a very minor A.I. in each home that maintains the place."

"Really?" Hera asked, the tips of her lekku twitching.

"Yes, the A.I.s aren't very powerful, they run minor things like lighting and such."

Zeb grumbled. "Take it easy big fella, we're bound to find things that are new to us. After all, none of us are familiar with this world." Kanan spoke softly, trying to calm his friend.

"Oh, the technology isn't of our doing… not entirely." Reiman explained. "A few years ago, we were visited by an unknown alien species, they claimed to be from beyond wild space. In exchange for harvest rights to an element unknown to us, they gave us some advanced technology to ease the hardships of Yanibar, and the they gave the small A.I.s an upgrade."

Kanan rubbed his chin in thought, worried that these aliens weren't as benevolent as they made themselves to appear. "What did these aliens look like?"

"Hrmm, let me see. They averaged between one point two, to one point five meters in height, (4-5 feet) their skin was pale blue, eyes a solid, pupiless black that when you looked into them you had this sense that they had the wisdom of the universe. Oh, and their hands had three digits with an opposing thumb, their arms were sinewy, but strong, their torsos were a bit stocky, their legs were a lot thicker compared to their arms,with feet that were much like their hands, only larger, and their hair… of the few we met, were either bald or had fine strands of… I guess a metallic silver color would be the most apt description." Reiman explained. "The aliens told us that they were scientists and explorers. The rare mineral that they discovered here on Yanibar is a fuel source they need, as their particular ship was an exploration vessel, and they've been away from home for three of our centuries. Always searching for new discoveries."

Kanan rubbed his chin while listening. "I know that you Zeison Sha are masters of telekinesis, but are there any amongst you that can use the _sense_ aspect of the Force, like Ezra?"

"There are, and I see where you're going, and none of them were able sense any deception," Reiman answered.

"What were they called?" Asked Hera.

"They referred to themselves as Se' Malkians. They're rather strange, if the few we met are any indication of their species as a whole. They speak in the third person, always referring to their name," Reiman stated with an amused chuckle.

Zeb snorted in annoyance and reentered the small home. The A.I. turned on the lights. "Brighter." Zeb grumbled. He explored the home, finding the kitchen, a fresher, and living quarters upstairs, and a larger fresher and bedroom downstairs. The Lasat cautiously laid down on the bed to find that it was surprisingly comfortable, as expected though, the bed was too short, and his feet hung off the end at mid-calf. "Could be worse." Before Zeb realized it, he had drifted off to sleep.

Ezra led Sabine to a small, quaint mud home with the remnants of a small garden, and a weathered fence out front. "Here you go m'lady, Yanibarian homes offer the basic modern comforts with a built in Power Droid, all nicely bundled up in a primitive/modern hybrid exterior." Ezra stated, motioning to the house with a hand, and doing his best to sound like a realtor.

Sabine chuckled and walked in after Ezra swiped the keycard. Just like with Zeb, as soon as Sabine entered the home, the lights came on. "Looks guuror te kad'au cuyir, riduur." (looks like the candles are dying, spouse)

"The lights are fine, if you need them brighter just say so." A feminine mechanical voice echoed through the house.

"An yaim ganar gotal o'r minor A.I. ibac taylir te homes." (All homes have built in minor A.I.s, that preserve (or keep) the homes) Ezra explained walking into the house.

"Voice recognition complete. Welcome home, Master Ezra, has it really been five years?"

"Hi Ruby, how've you been?"

"Lonely, Master Ezra." The voice responded, sounding depressed.

"Bics gai cuyir Ruby?" (Its name is Ruby?) Sabine asked, eyebrows lifted at the ceiling as if she could see the A.I..

"Technically my name is RB-Y7, but the Masters have always called me Ruby." The disembodied voice responded.

"Gar jorhaa'ir Mando'a?" (you speak Mando'a) The Mando girl asked still shocked.

"Oh yes Master, part of my programming is translation. I'm programmed with over one and a half million forms of verbal communication. It's part of my education package." Ruby explained.

"Ni haa'taylir. Pirusti Ruby, gar liser Jor'chaajir ni Sabine." (I see. Well Ruby, you can call me Sabine." (I see. Well Ruby, you can call me Sabine.)

"Very pirusti, Master Sabine." (Very well, Master Sabine.)

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Bic's Sabine, shi Sabine." (It's Sabine, just Sabine.) The girl sighed with a slight shake of her head, and Ezra chuckled.

"Very well, lady Sabine."

Sabine let out a low growl. "Dinuir bic laam, riddur, shi guuror beskar'ad. Val're ke'gyce at sirbur Master." (Give it up, spouse, just like droids. They're programmed to say Master.) Ezra chuckled. "That'll be all for now Ruby."

"As you wish, Master Ezra."

 **Town Square**

About an hour later, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, and Ezra met Galaar in the square, sans Zeb and Chopper. "Looks like your other two forgot to meet us." Galaar laughed.

Kanan sighed as he grabbed his comm. "Zeb, where are you?" After a minute of no response Kanan grumbled again.

 **Zeb and Chopper's residence**

Chopper zoomed into Zeb's bedroom and chirped in annoyance when he found the Lasat still passed out, he rolled to the foot of the bed and extended his shock arm, jabbing Zeb in the foot with a medium level jolt. Zeb gave a high pitched shriek and tumbled onto the floor .

Chopper shook his appendages, beeping aggressively, and Zeb narrowed his eyes at the droid. "What the hell was that for Chop!" The Lasat growled as he rubbed his foot.

Chopper activated his holo projector replaying Raimen and Galaar telling the crew to meet back in the square. "Karablast!" Zeb grabbed his comm to check in. Within seconds, an annoyed looking Kanan answered, and Zeb launched into his apology. "Sorry Kanan, on my way, kinda fell asleep on the bed."

 **Village Square**

Zeb ran through the village at full speed, trailing behind Chopper, who easily outpaced the Lasat. Finally, Zeb skidded to a halt and put his hands to his knees, breathing heavily after running full speed in Yanibar's blistering heat, sweat began pooling on the ground as the Lasat dripped perspiration from his pores like faucets.

"Easy big guy, you're not used to our heat, running like that could make you sick." Galaar cautioned with concerned.

Zeb hunched over and wheezed as he tried to gulp in some air.

"You alright big guy?" Sabine and Ezra asked simultaneously.

"I- I wish you- I wish you two would stop that…" Zeb wheezed. "It's unsettling."

The usually stoic Kanan couldn't help but laugh, followed by Hera, then everyone else, much to Zeb's chagrin.

"Doyen Raimen had a meeting at the temple, so I will be taking you to the clinic," Galaar began. "As you're new to Yanibar, and you, Ezra, haven't been here in years, I can already see the heat is getting to you, just not as bad as the others. Like we were explaining, there's a new technology given to us that will help you with the heat. Now, if you'll follow me."

Galaar led the Ghost crew to a rather plain and inconspicuous single story mud hut and motioned to the door with his hand. "This way if you will."

When everyone went in, the first thing that that became apparent was that the walls were lined with shelves with all sorts of miscellaneous equipment, but the floor was bare. No desks, tables, or even a chair could be found. Kanan narrowed his eyes at Galaar. "What's going on? Is this some sort of trap? Do you all work for the Empire?"

Come now Jetii, (Jedi) you of all people should know not everything is as it appears." Galaar chuckled. He tapped a button on his wrist, and the whole floor shifted, causing everyone to stumble. Then, the floor began to descend.

"There's a medical complex down here, this facility has some sort of highly advanced jammer preventing it from being discovered by scanners. Not even ship scanners could detect it. It's another gift from our secretive benefactors." Galaar explained.

"I don't know… sounds fishy to me." Kanan said skeptically, eyeing the old Mando.

Ezra rubbed his chin in thought, then looked up to the Jedi. "Kanan, think about it, you know how the Empire views aliens, right?"

"Yeah." Kanan agreed with a slight nod.

"How do you think the Empire would react if they came across an unknown alien species with technology more advanced than theirs?"

"They'd hunt them down and enslave them, stealing the technology for themselves." Hera stated. Zeb and Kanan nodded their heads in agreement.

"Exactly, thus the security." Galaar stated.

Unlike a typical elevator, the floor descended slowly, which made the journey seem like an eternity. As the shaft got darker, a circle of cyan light in the floor illuminated. "How far down are we going?" Kanan asked.

"About fifty meters." Galar responded. "Remember, Ezra told you about the village being connected underground? Well, the Se' Malkians reinforced the tunnel network, and created this lift."

"Wait, I just remembered something…" Kanan looked at Galaar with a scrutinizing eye

Galaar smirked. "Let me guess, you just realized that I'm a Skirata, and almost all Force sensitive Mandalorians are from Clan Skirata?"

Kanan noded.

"Yeah, I am. I'm untrained, but I can use the discipline you Jetiise call Sense."

"Did you or any of the Zeison with Sense abilities determine if the Se' Malkians were Force sensitive?"

Galaar shook his head. "No, from what we were able to determine, they're Force-Nulls."Kanan nodded.

The floor finally came to a stop, and a corridor started to illuminate. "Follow me," Galaar stated as he led the crew down the hall. As they traversed the network of reinforced tunnels, Kanan noticed multiple doors, with nameplates. Most of which were just a last name, which the Kanan presumed were residences. While others stated the names of the various shops.

Galaar finally came to a stop at a door that was simply labeled _Clinic_. "Here we are." He walked in, and they were greeted by a droid of unknown design. It stood at 1.8 meters tall, (6' - since Star Wars uses the metric system) it's chassis looked humanoid, unlike most protocol droids, and solid, it was metallic silver, almost platinum in color, and had two sets of arms, with an almost skull-like head. Instead of the typical two photoreceptor eyes, the droid had a multispectrum band built in where the eyes normally would be. If one didn't know any better, one could easily mistake the droid for a combat model.

"ST-Y4, we have some guests that need to be set up for the harsh environments."

"Very well, Galaar. Did you explain the process?"

The crew were shocked that it referred to Galaar by name, and not Master. "Wait, you didn't refer to Galaar as _Master_ ," Zeb voiced.

The droid turned to face Zeb, giving him a quick scan. "My good Lasat, I'm of Se' Malkian design. We aren't programmed to say _Master_ … that would presume us to be slaves, and the Se' Malkians don't believe in slavery." ST-Y4 explained, managing to sound affronted. "Our central core is a limited A.I that allows us to learn and make decisions on our own. But fear not, I have have a built in program, that even _my_ A.I can't crack, that prevents me from willfully hurting organics."

"Now, make yourselves comfortable as I will take you in one at a time." It looked over at Sabine, head tilting slightly. "Are you ready, young lady?"

Sabine raised a brow at the droid who didn't behave like a droid. "Yeah, I guess," She replied, then followed the it into another room that was devoid of anything save a weird piece of machinery in the center.

Once they were both inside the room, the doors closed with a hiss. "Now, if you'll be so kind to strip down."

This command took Sabine by surprise. She hesitated, remembering that she'd been warned about the awkwardness of the procedure, and grumbled silently at Galaar.. Sabine subconsciously turned around, putting her back to the droid as she stripped down. "Completely if you will," the droid remarked "You need to be naked from head to toe for the process."

Sabine sighed, bending to remove her boots and socks. She paused momentarily before shedding her bra and panties. The Mando girl then slowly turned, facing the droid with her face flushed, arms positioned in an attempt to protect her modesty.

"There's no reason for bashfulness, miss, I'm a droid after all," ST-Y4 stated monotonously.

Sabine lowered her arms and sighed. "I- I know."

ST-Y4 motioned to the machine, which opened up with a hiss. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to step inside." Sabine did as instructed, holding her head high, trying to appear more confident than she felt. "Arms out to the side parallel with the floor, and legs shoulder width please."

Sabine did as instructed, glaring at the machine she knew was going to enclose her. Red and green scanning beams shot out to trace her body. "What's it doing?" She asked, keeping her eyes straight.

"It's scanning you so that it can adjust to your frame, as well as monitor your vitals… speaking of which, you have an elevated heart rate for for a human." ST-Y4 observed.

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Of course I do, this isn't exactly a normal procedure for us."

At that, the machine sealed around Sabine. The interior walls looked like solid metal, then became gelatinous, surrounded by a silicone like substance that contoured to her body. Her body was bombarded by light invisible to the human eye, but Sabine squeezed her eyes shut anyway. After about three minutes, the machine hissed again as it opened.

ST-Y4 approached Sabine with a circlet. "Now, if you'll just put this on."

Sabine accepted the item and examined it. "What is it?"

"It's a device that will attune your brain waves to the bio nanites that were just infused into your body. They have a two-year lifespan, afterwhich, they harmlessly dissolve. While they're in your system, they monitor your body and help fight off disease and any other ailments. They have many other attributes as well, such as: helping to increase your immune system, speeding up healing at a cellular level, and as the main pre-programmed feature, will upon command, release a substance through your pores that will take on any fashion form except for something like armor, clothing only. The other main function is to keep the body acclimated to temperatures. Think of it as an internal enviro system similar to those in most power armor."

Sabine shook her head slightly, mouth agape, as she took in all the information. "Th- that's amazing," She exclaimed as she put the circlet on and closed her eyes. A few moments later, she reopened her eyes and looked herself over. She was now wearing a brightly colored teal and white sleeveless shirt that left her midriff exposed, and light grey hiphugger shorts that came to just above her knees. Sabine sat down on the floor to put her own socks and boots on, then handed the circlet back to ST-Y4.

"Now, if you'll send the next person in, perhaps the Twi'lek. Ladies first, after all."

Sabine nodded with a smile and exited the room. "You're turn, Hera."

Eyebrows raised at what Sabine was wearing."That doesn't look like what the Yanibarians wear…" Kanan observed.

"It's not, but you'll understand," the girl offered with a wink at Glalaar. The older Mandalorian chuckled and waved a hand for Hera to enter next.

Eventually everyone finished. Hera was wearing an outfit similar to Sabine's, but hers was full hiphugger non cargo style pants. Kanan wore a conservative vest and shorts, Ezra had on white shorts and sleeveless shirt with a large Mandalorian skull emblazoned on the front with a Zeison discblade in the background, and Zeb sported knee-length loose fitting pants and no shirt.

"That wasn't so bad," Ezra stated with a grin.

"Speak for yourself. I feel violated." Zeb grumbled, eliciting a laugh from everyone. Again, much to the Lasat's chagrin.

 **Please Rate and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Star Wars Rebels**

 **Sorry for the long delay, just a reminder I suffer from depression and it interferes with my creativity**

 **Chapter 8**

Hera turned in her sleep, her arm resting where Kanan should be sleeping, only the sheets were cold to the touch. Her arm and hand moved around, patting but still coming up empty. Hera turned her head and opened groggy eyes to notice that Kanan was not there. She called his name sleepily, but got no response.

Hera checked the chrono on the nightstand to find that it was a quarter past five in the morning. She sat up, letting out a sigh. "Lights on-dim." The house A.I complied, bathing the bedroom in warm light. The Twi'lek rubbed her eyes and looked around lazily. She finally spotted her datapad on Kanan's pillow and it was blinking to indicate a message. Picking up the datapad, she noticed the message was audio.

"Hera, I'm training at the Zeison Temple and don't know what time I'll be back. Training starts at five. Kanan." Hera dropped the datapad on the bed and went back to sleep.

 **Zeison Temple**

Kanan was led to a large, barren chamber, unlike the rest of the temple, this chamber's floor was all sand and small rocks. As he looked around, it became apparent that he wasn't going to get individual training, rather as a part of a class. Which normally wouldn't bother him, but his fellow students were children.

"Alright students sit down cross legged." A feminine voice called out. Seemingly out of nowhere, a soft pink skinned Zeltron appeared. She had soft, pink skin and luxurious black hair that looked almost blue in the interior lights and fell to her mid-back. She looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties.

Kanan watched as the children sat, and they all placed their hands upon their knees, so he followed suit. "I see we have a new student." The Zeltron spoke with a honey voice. "Will you introduce yourself to the class?"

Kanan sighed as memories were conjured up from when he was just a youngling. "Kanan… Kanan Jarrus."

"Welcome Kanan, I was informed of your situation and what brought you to us. Unlike many of my peers, I don't care what you were, only that you are now a student. You are to be taught our ways, thus you have to start from the beginning."

"Understood, miss…"

" _Domen_. It's our word for teacher," the woman corrected. "Domen Arteri Suvani, but please call me either Domen or Domen Suvani."

"As you wish, Domen Suvani."

The Domen nodded. "Very good, Kanan. First off, class, we need to go over the basics. Zeison Sha are the undisputed masters of telekinesis. Do any of you know what telekinesis is, precisely?"

Kanan looked around at the other students; no one answered. "Kanan, as you have _some_ training, inferior as it may be, would you explain what telekinesis is?"

Kanan narrowed his eyes slightly. "As I was instructed, it's just one sub-category of the aspect of the Force known as Alter. Alter allows you to change the distribution of the nature of the Force in the environment."

Arteri put her hands on her slender waist and shook her head with a sigh. "I see it was a good call to place you in _this_ class if you don't even know the true definition of telekinesis." She looked around the class, "Does anyone else have an answer? Anyone?" Kanan noticed Arteri's eyes dart to the back of the chamber. "What about you Ezra? From my understanding, your family left early in your training."

Kanan, as well as the other children, turned to see Ezra approaching in the traditional Zeison training attire. "The way it was explained to me, Telekinesis is the manipulation of kinetic energy. That's to say, to understand telekinesis, one must first understand kinetic energy."

"Very good, but do you know what kinetic energy is?" Arteri responded, a smug smile on her lips.

"The energy of motion," Ezra answered without hesitation. "An object that has motion - whether it be horizontal or vertical - has kinetic energy."

Arteri clapped her hands. "Would you like to come and explain all you know? I now understand why you were heralded as a genius," Arteri smiled.

Ezra shrugged as he walked forward and stood at the Domen's side. "There are three types of kinetic energy; Vibrational, Rotational, and finally, Translational - that is the energy due to moving from one location to another. It's this aspect of kinetic energy that we are known for. For instance, throwing a rock… when you throw anything, you are moving that object from one location to another. Thus, you are creating kinetic energy from the object's translational motion."

Arteri smiled at Ezra with pride. "Wonderfully done." She looked over at Kanan and the rest of the students. "Now what Ezra was saying is true, we are mostly known for our mastery of the translational form of kinesis, but you will learn all three, especially rotational, as its usage is a core aspect to fighting with discblades." Arteri explained.

Kanan rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Something troubling you, Kanan?" Arteri asked.

"Not so much troubling, as I once heard that there's some rare forms of telekinesis."

"This is true, but those have their basis in the three base disciplines, and even amongst our greatest Domen, these aspects are very rare. So rare, that there's not a single Zeison living right now that can use any of the rarer forms of telekinesis."

"Umm, Domen Suvani…" Ezra quietly spoke, gaining her attention.

The Domen turned to face the young Zeison Mandalorian. "Yes Ezra?"

"That's not exactly a true statement. I do know of one Zeison that has limited control of pyrokinesis."

Arteri blinked at Ezra. Pyrokinesis was the absolute rarest among those out of each form of telekinesis. "Oh? I wasn't aware of any Zeison that could use that form, not in about a hundred years or so. Who is this special Zeison?"

Ezra took in a breath and held his arm out, palm upwards, and let his breath out slowly. He concentrated on the outstretched hand, and a faint plume of smoke rose from his palm. In a flash, there was a burning ball of flame dancing across his skin

The Zeltronian shook herself to regain her senses, then broke the shocked silence when she spoke softly. "Is that the extent of your pyrokinesis?"

Ezra shook his head. "As you may know, my mother was a kinesis scholar. I used to read her datapads, one of which belonged to Domen Dobreva Zharkyn." Ezra watched the flame flicker as he spoke. "This particular volume was about the basic principles and theories of pyrokinesis. As much as my parents tried to apply the principles, they couldn't even create smoke. Just under a year before they were taken by the Empire, I succeeded in the worst possible way… I caused my blanket to spontaneously combust while I was trying to apply the principles."

"So what can you do?" Arteri asked, her eyes wide and unblinking.

"Many things, but it takes too much concentration for it to be practical in a combat situation," Ezra explained.

The kids began chanting for a demonstration _,_ Arteri offered a slight smile."You up for it?"

"I suppose, but I need room."

"Alright class, step behind me while Ezra prepares in the center of the chamber." The class, Kanan included, stepped behind Arteri. Trying to maintain a modicum of his pride, Kanan stood to the side of the Domen, rather than hiding behind her skirts, so to speak..

Once in the center, Ezra turned to face Arteri. "Domen, before I begin, Don't you think the elder council should be here for this?"

Arteri nodded in agreement as she took hold off her comlink. "Excuse me, Doyen Bridger, but there's been a development, and I think you, the council, and other Domen should come to the temple."

About twenty minutes later, the council and the other Domens arrived as they were finishing setting up the demonstration tools that Ezra requested. It included a large transparent tub filled with water, a fire pit, an armor stand, and torch stands complete with torches. The Zeltron noticed the council and greeted them with a smile. "Thank you for coming. Now that you're all here, an explanation is in order."

"Yes, this had better be of great importance for your sake Domen Suvani, we were in the middle of an important meeting," Doyen Bridger groused, arms crossed over his chest as he frowned at the room.

"Oh, it is, Doyen. As I stated, there was a development…" Arteri paused and looked over her shoulder to the lower level where Ezra was awaiting. "There's been an emergence, and it involves your nephew." The elder Bridger raised a brow and looked to his nephew, only just noticing the various item positioned around him. "It appears that young Ezra happens to be a Pyrokineticist," Arteri went on to explain.

Hearing this, the entire council gave the young Zeison-Mandalorian their full attention. "Are you certain of this?" An older woman asked.

Arteri smiled and nodded at Ezra. He cleared his throat. "I don't know if I would call myself a full Pyrokineticist, yet. I'm still learning. As you can see, I had a few things brought in for a small demonstration." Ezra waved his hands to indicate the equipment. "Like my mother before me, I studied the writings of Domen Dobreva Zharkyn. Unlike either of my parents, I was able to successfully apply Zharkyn's theories on the subject. Not perfectly, and one of the things I'm going to demonstrate was something the late Zharkyn didn't even hypothesize. Or if he did, it was never written down," Ezra explained.

"First thing's first, the most basic and simplistic application… creating fire." Ezra walked into the center of the ring of torch stands, closed his eyes, and folded his hands together. In Ezra's mind, he visualized the five torches that surrounded him. He then visualized a spark at each one. Eventually, a small plume of smoke formed at each torch. Finally, the torches ignited, illuminating the training ground. Absolute silence followed Ezra's display.

Ezra looked up at the balcony and smiled at their expressions. Then, with a wave of his hand, the five torches levitated and floated over to the fire pit to fall at its base. Ezra waited for the bonfire to catch before continuing. "In Zharkyn's writings, he hypothesized that among the Pyrokineticist's abilities was to be able to not just create fire, but control it as well. I have proven this theory."

Ezra turned from the balcony to the bonfire, the flames only high enough to cast faint shadows around its base. The boy stared at the small flames as they licked at the branches that formed an inverted cone. Just for effect, he slammed his hands together with his fingers facing bonfire and his eyes bugged open. The flames roared to life, consuming the entire fire pit in a brilliant display of power.

Ezra kept his focus on the fire while he spoke. "As you can see, control is not just a theory, but a fact." The once raging inferno died to a flicker at the end of his words. He faced his audience. "Just like with Telekinetics, Pyrokinetics doesn't take size into account." He raised his hands over his head in a V-shape, and the bonfire roared to life once again.

Ezra smirked when he saw a few burning embers float with just a thought, they erupted into fire balls and hovered in place. "A Pyrokineticist can use their telekinetic ability in conjunction with their power over fire like so…" With a wave of his hand, a telekinetic wave struck the three fireballs, and they raced forward, slamming harmlessly into the stonewall.

"Now for my final demonstration, which contain both similar instances of pyrokinetics, but to achieve different effects. The truth is, I just don't see any applicable combat use for this particular talent as it takes much longer to use. What I'm going to show you is something I developed on my own one cold day on Lothal. As we all know, friction can cause heat." At that, he vigorously rubbed his hands together.

"When it's cold, we all have done this. Like we're taught, kinetic energy is motion, thus friction is a form of kinetics." Ezra walked over to the transparent tub. "At certain frequencies, vibration can cause heat as well. I call this unique use _molecular agitation._ " Ezra positioned himself at the tub. "So, if both vibration and friction can cause heat…"

Ezra stood motionless with his eyes closed. "Bare with me, these next two demonstrations take some time." After a couple minutes, the water in the tub started to bubble.

Ezra walked over to the armorstand after the tub went into a full boil. "This last application takes the longest." He explained. Ezra's audience, mainly the kids, started to get antsy after five minutes of nothing visually happening. "This will take about five more minutes, so if anyone needs to use the fresher…" Ezra chuckled.

Ezra's smile went unseen when people started to leave. "Just make sure you're back in less than five minutes."

By the time everyone had returned, the old armor began to glow with a soft orange from its center, and slowly began to encompass the entire torso piece. Waves of heat distorted the metal as it glowed bright red.

Ezra backed away from the heat, but continued concentrating. In another five minutes, the armor became white hot. When Ezra heard the hissing of the molten metal dripping to the ground, he turned and, with a wave of his hand, caused the water in the tub to form a wave that crashed down on the armor, cooling it instantly.

At the end of the performance, Ezra collapsed in exhaustion. Drawing his knees to his chest, the boy draped tired arms over them. He put on a weak smile in response to the eruption of applause that followed.

 **The Ghost**

Hera, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper were back at the Ghost sealing the ship, prepping for the upcoming storm. "Make sure those engine covers are sealed tight Sabine!" Hera yelled up to the young Mando girl.

"I know Hera, this isn't my first go-ro- " Sabine started, then stopped to look off in the distance, lowering her range-finder. "Osik…" (shit) Sabine cursed under her breath before going back to sealing the Ghost in urgent. "Step on it guys, I see a storm-worst I've ever seen-on the horizon, I'd say it'll hit in two hours, at the most."

Hearing this, Zeb scrambled to get the moorings anchored down to keep the Ghost from taking an unscheduled flight in the high winds. Forty-five minutes later, they had the Ghost secured, and made their way back to the village.

Sabine dragged herself into her and Ezra's home, sweat matting her hair from the mad dash to secure the ship and reach the safety of the village before the storm. Even with the bio-nanites, she and the rest of the crew still needed time to adjust.

"Rose. Abiik, laamyc." (air, high) She called out to the A.I. She sighed when\ the environmental system to kicked into a higher cooling setting. "Shi ta'raysh minutes." (just ten minutes) She added, not wanting to put too much stress on the power droid.

Sabine climbed downstairs and sat on the edge of the bed to remove her socks and shoes. _Hmm… must still be at the temple._ Sabine thought to herself, noting the absence of her new husband. As she stood, she closed her eyes and mentally commanded the bio-nanites to remove her clothes. A cold shower sounded wonderful, both to help cool down from the heat, and to clean up.

Ezra came home and descended the ladder to the living area just as Sabine turned off the shower. He sat down on his side of the bed and removed his sandals. He headed for the fresher, oblivious to the fact that it was already occupied. As he reached the door, the bio-nanites dissolved his clothes, and he entered to find Sabine standing naked with just a towel on her head to dry her hair. The rest of her body was still wet and glistening.

The two newlyweds stared at each other, both of their faces going red simultaneously. Sabine quickly covered her small, pert breasts with her arms and spun away from him, while Ezra reacted just as quickly.

"Ni-Ni'm ni ceta, didn't kar'taylir gar rucuyir o'r olar." (I- I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here) Ezra stammered.

"Bic's ok riduur. Vi cuyir married, venjii an, Ni shi don't copad at kyr gar." (It's ok, spouse. We are married after all, I just don't want to dismay you) Sabine replied, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

Ezra raised a brow. "Pehea ru'kel gar'ibac? Ni kar'taylgar darasuum." (How would you do that? I love you.) Ezra reaffirmed his feelings. The boy had fallen in love with Sabine the moment he first saw her; when she removed her helmet back on the Ghost after he shot down the Ties.

Sabine smiled at Ezra's words. "Jorcu Ni ganar a kih haalas, bal Ni kar'taylir jagyc jatne emuurir val dalyc at ganar a ori haalas, guuror Hera." (Because I have a small chest, and I know men prefer their women to have a big chest, like Hera.) Sabine answered softly, casting her gaze to the floor.

Ezra decided to face his wife. "Haa'taylir sha ni, riduur." (Look at me, spouse) Sabine shook her head slowly, eliciting a sigh from Ezra. He put his hands on Sabine's shoulders, and she shivered at the unexpected touch. Ezra slowly turned her around and lifted her chin so that she would look at him.

Ezra gazed into Sabine's beautiful, brown eyes and smiled warmly. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum par tion'ad gar cuyir, Ni _vaabir not_ baatir pehea ori ra kih gar haalas cuyir. Ni didn't fall o'r kar'taylir darasuum ti gar haalas, Ni fell o'r kar'taylir ti gar... " (I love you for who you are, I don't care how big or small your chest is. I didn't fall in love with your chest, I fell in love with you.

Sabine smiled and cupped his face, pulling them together until their lips met. Her hands glided down Ezra face to his shoulders to wrap her arms around him, pulling him into a gentle, but tight embrace. Her small but firm breasts pressed firmly into Ezra's chest, and he wrapped his arms around the waist of the goddess that embraced him.

Sabine broke the kiss to look deep into violet eyes, which sparkled like amethysts. Her hand gently took Ezra's, and she led him out of the fresher. "Olaror ner kar'taylir, Mi mirdir bic's ca'nara ibac vi ani riduurok." (come my love, I think it's time that we completed our marriage vow."

Ezra let him be taken but became anchored in place, his face becoming slack jawed at what Sabine was suggesting. "Cu-cuyir gar veman?" (a-are you sure?)

Sabine turned to look at her young husband, her expression that of seriousness tinged with a hint of surprise. "Ezra, Ni'm solus tengaanar copad ibac vi vaabir ibac… ibac cuyir. Me'co copad at gotal'ur kar'taylir darasuum at ni?" (Ezra, I'm the one showing a desire that we do this. Do you want to make love to me?)

"Nayc, Ni- Ni vaabir, bic's shi Ni don't copad at disappoint gar ebin. Sa ibic cuyir ner sol'yc ca'nara, Ni really don't kar'taylir meg at vaabir…" (No, I- I do, It's just, I don't want to disappoint you either. As this is my first time, I really don't know what to do…) Ezra stammered softly with his head tipped toward the floor and cheeks burning red.

"Bic's ner sol'yc ca'nara at riduur, vi'll shi hibiir bic puhoi bal gal'bic banar." (It's my first time to spouse, we'll just take it slow and let it happen.) Sabine murmured, though the tinge of pink gave truth to the confident lie. She took a small step forward and leaned in, gently pressing her lips to Ezra's.

Ezra snaked one arm around the small of Sabine's back, while the other hand cupped the back of her head. She smiled, wrapping her arms around Ezra's neck, and playfully bit his lower lip. Slowly, she walked backwards to the bed, leading him by the lip.

Ezra smirked and lifted his hands, focusing on the force to levitate his beautiful new Mandalorian bride, gently lowering her onto the mattress. He crawled onto the bed slowly, like a cat stalking his prey. Sabine's heart was racing. Ezra stared lovingly into Sabine's mahogany eyes as he lowered himself over her. A mischievous glint that mirrored his own flashed through Sabines eyes.

The Zeison youth moved his lips mere centimeters from Sabine's ear. "Gar ganar nayc idea shi pehea much Ni ganar r'vercopa be ibic." (You have no idea just how much I have dreamed of this) He whispered before gently nibbling on Sabine's lobe, eliciting a surprised gasp. Slowly, Ezra worked his way down her neck with gentle kisses.

Sabine's face flushed deeper. When she reopened her eyes, Sabine let out an excited gasp when she saw that Ezra was hovering over her breasts with a slight grin. Had her complexion not been tanned already, and her skin already blazing, Sabine might be blushed further.

Before Ezra could proceed, the house started to shake, lights flickering like a strobe. In Ezra's surprise, he lost concentration and toppled onto his bride. "Me'bana? Cuyir vi chur ram'or?" (what's happening? Are we under attack?) Sabine exclaimed, attempting to scramble for a weapon.

"Nayc, shi buurenaar." (No, just the storm) Ezra explained with a slight chuckle and a boyish grin.

"Tion baatir nau'ur?. Gar pirimmur a beskar'ad." (What about the lights You use a power droid)

"Haat, a cuun dushne buurenaara cuyir ionic." Ezra explained. (True, but our worst storms are ionic)

Sabine gave a silent nod of understanding as she put her hands on Ezra's hips and quickly flipped, trapping him beneath her. Ezra stared into the deep depths of her pools of cappuccino until they threatened to swallow him. The predatory grin on the young Mando girl's face didn't help in the matter. "Ni copad te laamyc. (I want the top) Sabine purred in an almost feral whisper.

Sabine lurched forward, placing her hands on her husband's shoulders. She drew them back slowly, raking her nails across his chest. Balancing on her knees, she reached behind her and gently took hold of Ezra's manhood to guide it to her opening. Ezra could feel the sensations flowing as Sabine teased his tip with her folds.

Sabine stopped halfway and her nails dug into Ezra's chest as he took her maidenhood. Ezra could see the pain etched on his young wife's face. "Meh haar aaray naydral, vi liser gev." (if the pain is too strong, we can stop)

Sabine shook her head, determined to prove her strength. She gathered herself to drop fully, groaning with satisfaction. She leaned forward, crushing her lips against the boy's she had chosen to be her mate, the _man_ that became her heart and soul. Sabine still hadn't figured out when that actually happened, but in the here and now, her mind and body were consumed with one thing, and one thing only...

 **A/N: Please Rate and Review**

Blaze1992 **,** no, I will be keeping everything to either Star Wars or my own creations

gregory it will come in time

Bountyhunter1977 no, they are a creation of mine from an old table top RPG

eye of sparta 1) retracted back, 2) I'm not familiar with that story

EzBine good catch, I corrected it


	9. update

just a small update here. I haven't cancelled any of my stories, been dealing with a lot.

1) the worst case of writer's block I've ever had

2)loss of power due to a hurricane

3)death in the family.

I keep going back to the chapters in all of my stories only to come up blank or able to get maybe 2 sentencace, a paragraph at most


End file.
